His Good Looks
by Yakuzaman5
Summary: In which Sasuke decides that he doesn't want to kill Itachi. He wants to make him suffer. If Itachi killed his entire family, then logically he should just make a new one. The Playboy! Sasuke you never knew you wanted.
1. Playboy

_His Good Looks_

 _In which Sasuke decides that he doesn't want to kill Itachi. He wants to make him Itachi killed his entire family, then logically he should just make a new one. The Playboy! Sasuke you never knew you wanted._

Chapter 1

Sasuke still could not believe this was happening.

As the sold survivor of the Uchiha massacre, he had been designated a special spot all on his own in the front of the mass of people that had gathered to pay his respects. Directly behind him sat Hiashi Hyuuga and his two daughters. He tried not to meet their eyes whenever he turned around to greet another mourner.

His entire extended clan, everyone who bore the name Uchiha was being put to rest here today. And he, Sasuke, the sole survivor, was not going to cry. Not when the spirits of everyone he had known were counting on him to be strong. To be strong for them.

 _I can't cry until I've killed Itachi_

It was unbelievable. His brother, his dear, beloved, older brother, had done this. For some reason he had felt the need to butcher his own parents like animals in front of his younger, barely trained brother. Blood washed across the streets like a tidal wave, bodies lay about everywhere, it was-

"You're crying."

A large, tall man he had never met before clapped him on the shoulder. He was wearing a mask and a leaf headband covering his eye. His hair was snow white. He must have been quite old.

"Am not." Sasuke sniffed.

"I wouldn't blame you if you did." The man said quietly. "I…. my condolences."

He walked away just as suddenly as he had come. Sasuke did not watch him go. He was already greeting the next arrival.

And just like that, it was over. Sasuke stood as if in a daze as people spoke to him. About fond memories of his cousins, exploits of his family, how his father met his mother. No one dared speak of Itachi. No one dared to.

…

After the funeral had ended, three shinobi that he did not recognize stepped up to him.

"Sasuke…"

The woman among them kneeled down before him to look him at eye level. The men stood on either side of her, at a distance.

"Who are you?" He asked them, a little reluctantly. He was a little shy even on the best of days, and this was certainly not the best of days."

The woman offered him a sad smile. "We worked with Itachi." She explained, her voice soft. "We… wanted to apologize to you, Sasuke."

"Apologize?" Sasuke repeated. "To me?"

"For not seeing the signs." The woman said to him. "We… we are quite a bit older than him, you see. Although he was far more skilled than any one of us, we still saw him as a child in many ways. He never talked much about himself, but I always thought that…" She hesitated. "Forgive me." She said. "I'm rambling."

"What she means to say is that Itachi should have been stopped." The man next to her rumbled. His voice was deep and intimidating. "We should have known him better… figured out what he was going to do."

"He was so quiet…" The woman murmured. "I never would have thought…." She shook her head wildly "Forgive me, you don't want to hear this."

"He never really spoke of the Clan that fondly." The other man noted. "He only seemed to care about Shisui…. And you."

Sasuke recoiled as the others shot him dirty looks. "Me?" He repeated. "He cared about… me?"

"That's… what it seemed like, sweetie." The woman said, reaching out a hand and stroking his hair. Sasuke pulled away almost instinctively "Oh…."

"If you need anyone to talk to, Sasuke… we're always here for you."

The three were not the most reassuring, but they meant well. Sasuke bowed to them and thanked each of them for offering to help him in this difficult time. He did it on reflex… it was not sincere. He still felt rattled, broken, dead inside.

And he was beginning to wonder if he would be like this for the rest of his life.

….

" _What are you best at, Itachi?"_

" _Best at?" Itachi had asked, sounding vaguely amused. "Mmm…. Getting up bright and early, I suppose."_

" _Oh, you know that's not what I mean?"_

" _Oh, then what did you mean?"_

 _Sasuke had pouted at him, like a very young child. "What are you best at doing as a Shinobi!"_

" _Ah, you mean work." Itachi had put on a thoughtful expression. "I don't think of myself as being particularly good at anything…."_

" _Liar." Sasuke had had Itachi's accomplishments drilled into his head from a young age. Graduating the Academy at six, and becoming one of the finest Shinobi the Leaf had to offer at thirteen. Sasuke had already been told that he was a bit of a disappointment compared to his brother, but it didn't particularly bother him._

" _But what I can tell you is what I'm bad at."_

 _Sasuke made a face._

" _Itachi, you're the best ninja in the village. You aren't bad at anything."_

" _Oh, is that what you think?" Itachi smirked at him, twiddling his fingers. "Although it's true I am a fantastic fighter, there is more to being a shinobi than pure strength."_

 _Sasuke had looked at him questioningly._

" _I'm strong, yes, but I could never do what the Hokage does. Meeting with foreign diplomats, running the village, supporting everyone who serves me… sometimes I feel aw if my team and I don't work well together enough."_

" _Huh?"_

" _What I mean is that there are things that I can't do that other people need to do. I could never… oh, inspire people. Or even get people to like me." His mouth curled. "Did you know I've never had a girlfriend, Sasuke?"_

Sasuke's eyes flickered open. He had been having odd dreams about Itachi for the longest time. Had that been a real conversation they had had together? He certainly thought so, although he could not place when or where it had happened.

Itachi had claimed that there was more to being a ninja than pure strength. If that was true, then how had he slaughtered the entire clan and made out like a bandit? No one knew where he had gone or why he had done what he did. It was starting to seem to him that everything Itachi had ever told him was a lie.

Sasuke was starting to attend the Academy again. He had taken a break following the massacre to rest and recuperate. But even as he sat and watched his teachers lecture about the basics of handling chakra his mind was wandering. His teachers were sympathetic, and those around him even more so.

"Sasuke…."

Sakura Haruno was standing right in front of him, her long pink hair held back by a ribbon.

"I…. I want to talk to you."

Sasuke did not want to talk to her. He did not want to talk to anyone. But regardless, she climbed up to where he was sitting and sat next to him.

"I've… heard." She said to him, her voice soft. "About what happened."

Sasuke did not look her way. "I see."

"And I wondered…" She gulped a little. "If you needed anyone to talk to…. I'm here."

"I don't want to talk to anyone."

"Sasuke…"

She wasn't leaving him alone." He realized irritably. He had to leave this place. He stood up and walked out into the yard.

He spent hours just standing in their training ground, throwing kunai after kunai at a target. His hands were cramping, but still he did not stop.

Itachi could do all sorts of things with these knives. He could hit targets with his eyes closed. Surely he would not have stopped killing the Clan because his HANDS were cramping.

"Boy."

A strong hand clamped down on his shoulder. Sasuke froze.

Standing there above him was a shinobi wearing a bright green track suit and a brilliant smile. He was looking at Sasuke with an expression he could not identify.

"How's your Taijutsu?" The man asked him. His voice was deep and powerful, but not unkind.

"My… hand to hand?"

"Yes."

Sasuke closed his fist. It hurt.

"Training is all well and good, but you have to do lots of different things! Not just the same thing over and over." The man gave him a thumbs up. "That's how you get stronger!"

That was true. Sasuke realized, as he thanked the man and walked away. There were so many other things he could do…. Jutsus to learn, moves to practice, maybe a little bit of reading would go a long way….

The more Sasuke thought about his advice, the more he began to think. He couldn't just do the same thing over and over again and expect to grow stronger. Sitting alone, crying, hating Itachi and everything he had done was not going to bring his parents back.

He had to do something. But what?

….

"Sakura."

The girl looked up at him, surprised, as he stepped up to her desk.

"I'm… sorry about before." He said, his voice still a little chilly. "This… has been very hard for me. I hope you forgive me."

"Y-yes, of course!"

He stepped away from her and to his own desk, ignoring the girls glaring at Sakura, who had gone completely red. Sasuke wondered what the big deal was. Was it really that odd that he spoke to a girl?

The lesson went by smoothly Sasuke did his work, took notes, and then left. The day had been uneventful, and already his thoughts had drifted back to Itachi.

" _Grow stronger, brother. Grow stronger so that you may kill me."_

…

It took him several days to track down the three Shinobi who had worked with Itachi. He talked with length to them about his relationship with Itachi and what he had been thinking about lately. He spoke of Itachi's last words to him and his worries about what he was going to do. The three listened attentively, and spoke little until he had finished.

"Itachi wants you to get stronger?" The woman asked, cupping her cheek in her hand. "Why?"

"I…. don't know." Sasuke admitted. "He… told me that I was too weak to kill."

One of the men snorted. "I've seen Itachi kill people with no shinobi training at all. You were stronger than them, kid. They couldn't have gone through that."

"Shush." The woman said to him, before turning back to Sasuke. "Sasuke… thank you for telling us this." She said. "Do… do you feel better?"

"A…. little." Sasuke admitted. The woman was wearing an open cut blouse, and from this angle he could see a little bit of her chest. How strange. He thought. The girls from school didn't look like that…. "But I'm still not sure what to do."

"That's easy." The man said, scoffing. "Get stronger and kill Itachi!"

Sasuke nodded. The woman groaned, waving her hands in front of her. "No, don't encourage him!" She cried. "Sasuke…. Sweetie." She leaned in closer to him. "You don't have to do something like that. Itachi is incredibly dangerous. You… I don't think anyone could beat him. I really don't."

"But then… what shall I do?" Sasuke muttered, his eyes roaming around the room. "I know he's strong… but I can't let him get away with this." The woman flinched as she looked deep into his eyes. They had gone from the soft look of a child to the hardened look of a determined killer.

"Sasuke." The third man, the one who had not spoken at all yet spoke up. "Running after him to kill him is exactly what he wants you to do. I don't know why, but he's trying to manipulate you."

"Manipulate me?"

"He wants you to find him again, when you're stronger." The man told him. "Maybe he wants to kill you, maybe he wants you for some other reason. I can't say. But what I do know is that you CANNOT play into his hands."

Sasuke stared at him "What are you suggesting?"

"I want you to think, think, very, very hard about what Itachi did to you, why he may have done it, and what you could do to hurt him just as he hurt you." The man gave him a bitter smile. "Death is too good for a shinobi like him, I think."

…

Vengeance without murder, huh….? Sasuke stepped down the dark streets of Konoha, lost a little in his thoughts. He had started taking long walks at night to clear his head. It helped him think.

Two women stepped outside of a bar, talking amicably with one another. One was a lovely lady with long black hair and red eyes. The other a smirking, tomboyish looking thing with… quite the assets.

They looked his way as he passed by, and Sasuke tried not to make eye contact.

"That's the Uchiha kid, isn't it?"

"It is…."

He stopped. "I have a name you know." He said to them. "It's Sasuke."

He turned to face them and was surprised to see that they were both ninja, although he could not tell their rank. The short haired one giggled. "Oooooh, he's a feisty one." She said, laughing. Sasuke glared at her.

"Please." The other one said, holding out a hand to her friend. She leaned forward to Sasuke and gave him a considering look. Sasuke looked away from her. Her eyes, although not Sharingan eyes, reminded him a little of Itachi's red stare.

"Sasuke." She said. "Are you lost? Do you need help getting home?"

"I'm not a child." He told her. "Not… anymore…" He looked down at the ground, embarrassed.

The woman stared at him for a while, before nodding. "Anko, I think I will take Sasuke home."

The other woman pouted. "Oh come on! The night is still young and yet you're going home with this guy!"

She stuck out her tongue at him. Sasuke stared. It was… oddly endearing.

"Please, Anko." Kurenai told her, as she wrapped her arm around Sasuke. "I'll see you tomorrow, alright!"

They stepped away as the other woman, Anko, began to yell ater them. "Don't get her pregnant? You hear? Always use protection?"

"What?"

"Don't mind her, she's just messing around."

Sasuke turned his head forward as they stepped down the street in silence. The hustle and bustle of the district they had been in gave way to the still and quiet- the TOO still and quiet Uchiha compound.

"My name is Kurenai, by the way." The woman offered. "Ah…. Which house is yours?"

"I'm not really ready to go home yet." Sasuke admitted. "I'm thinking."

He led her off the road, across a small park, and to a small dock near a pond. They stood there, staring out over the water.

"I practice my fire jutsu here sometimes." Sauske said. "I…. like the way it reflects off the water."

"Oh? At your age? I would like to see it."

Sasuke took in a deep breath, did some hand signs, and blew. A small ball of fire burst from his mouth over the lake. Kurenai clapped politely

"Impressive, for your age."

"Itachi was a registered ninja when he was my age." Sasuke snapped.

They froze, staring at each other. Sasuke turned away from her unflinching stare.

"I… I apologize." He told her. "That was rude of me."

"It was." Kurenai told him. "But you had a good reason to be angry."

They stared out over the water for a while. "You aren't the only one who has been compared to Itachi, you know." She told him. "The team he led wasn't exactly happy about being led by someone that much younger than them."

They had not given him that impression, Sasuke thought. Or perhaps it was a different team that she was referring to.

"He was good, wasn't he?"

"At what he did? Yes."

"But not a good person?"

Kurenai smiled sadly at him. "Those two often don't go hand in hand, Sasuke."

They stood there for a while longer. Sasuke found himself starting to feel curious about his companion.

"What are you best at, Kurenai?"

"What?"

"What do you specialize in? As a ninja?"

"Getting personal, aren't we?"

Sasuke felt a little bold. "Well, you were nice enough to ask about me. Now I'm asking about you."

"Hmm… that's fair." She nodded to herself and then spoke. "I'm a Genjutsu specialist… I specialize in illusions. Among other things."

"Other things?"

"Yes I'm… you could say an infiltrator, I suppose."

"An infiltrator?"

"Yes, I get… men to trust to me, and I collect information from them."

Trust… yes, Itachi had mentioned trust, didn't he.

"I think Itachi once told me that he couldn't handle work like that." He murmured. "He said he wasn't likeable enough."

Kurenai chuckled. "Did he really? Well, it's generally not seen as men's work, what I do…."

"Did you like him?"

Kurenai stopped laughing. "I… I never knew him." She said. "I don't think…." She paused, trying to find the right words to say. "I don't think anyone did." She murmured. "We always said all of his friends were in the family, but seeing what he did now…." She sighed, letting the sentence trail off. They stared out over the water for a couple of minutes, both of them deep in thought.

"Kurenai."

"Yes?"

"I…. I want to get revenge on Itachi." He said, his voice slow and considerate. "At first I wanted to kill him. But the more I think about it… the more I think about what he said to me, the more I realize that that is exactly what he wants."

He tapped his foot against the dock in agitation. "I don't want to do that." He said. "I want to make him suffer, as I have suffered."

Kurenai stared sadly down at him. "You are far too young to be saying such things, Sasuke." She said. "But I can tell you mean every word."

Sasuke nodded at her. "Itachi killed every last Uchiha except for myself." He said, his voice dark. "Their spirts are watching me, I can feel them. They want me to avenge them. They want the clan to rise from the ashes and become even greater than it was…."

He jolted. It hit him. He finally figured it out. The one thing about all else that Itachi would hate. The thing that he fought for, killed for, and would eventually die for, the extinction of the Uchiha, would NEVER come to pass.

Sasuke was going to rebuild a new Clan of Uchiha, while Itachi still lived, and thrive here, in the village that he had betrayed so callously. He, his wife and concubines, and his many, many children would be killers of the highest caliber.

In Itachi's last moments, he was going to die the same way he was born. Surrounded by his family.

…

A/N

Many thanks to romantiscue, the author of Effloresco Secundus, a Harry Potter crossover that was so good it got me interested in Naruto fics again.

The premise of that story is that Sakura is possessed by Hermione, and therefore becomes super awesome and likeable. Seeing her make Sakura such an interesting character in that fic really made me think about the possibility of changes that could have improved the dynamic of Team Seven and made it more interesting. I think improving Naruto himself has been done to death, but the idea of changing Sasuke significantly was appealing to me… especially after I watched clips from the Road to Ninja movie online.

Those of you who loved Sasuke's portrayal in that will love this. This is more of an origin story about how Playboy! Sasuke became a thing in the main story. It's not really an idea I've ever seen explored before, so I hope you guys find it entertaining.


	2. Team Seven

Today was the day of the graduation exam. It was the last day until he, and the rest of those who passed, would be considered Shinobi in the eyes of the village.

He would be one step closer to accomplishing his dream.

Sasuke took the long way to the Academy today, taking in all of his surroundings. Children too young to start training were playing in the street around him while their parents looked on. It made him smile.

 _Someday that will be me._

"Oh, Mr. Uchiha!"

He stopped in the middle of the road. It was an older man who had addressed him. Broom in hand, he had apparently been sweeping off his front porch as he passed.

"Yes?"

"Today is graduation day today, isn't it?"

Sasuke smiled. "It is." He said.

"Top of your class, are you?"

Sasuke's smile turned into a smirk. "Naturally."

The man laughed. It was a wonderful, uplifting sound. "Good boy. You'll do the village proud. I just know it."

"I will certainly try." Sasuke was ready to say his goodbyes and go on his way, but the stranger made another remark. One that piqued his interest.

"I'm just glad that Uzumaki kid is doing so badly. I don't know what we would have done if he became a ninja."

It was such an out of nowhere, odd remark that Sasuke simply could not let it go unquestioned. "Uzumaki?" He repeated. "Why do you say that?"

The man suddenly looked apprehensive and nervous. "I… I…. just don't think he would be a good ninja. Good day."

He turned away from his half swept porch and stepped inside, broom in hand. Sasuke stared at the door for a couple of moments, his previous good mood greatly diminished, and then made his way to the academy.

This was not the first time he had heard people speak that way about Uzumaki Naruto. The teachers, other Academy students, and every civilian who had ever spoken about him always described him the same way. A troublemaker, untalented, an idiot, a failure.

At first he had accepted this as just being the typical reaction to the class dead last. A boy who had ridiculous, over blown expectations for what he was going to do as a Shinobi. Someone who had no idea what being a ninja actually meant.

But lately his opinion had been changing. Not on his opinion as Naruto as a ninja. He still sucked. But on the overblown reaction to it. As he got older, and heard more and more people speak of Naruto, he began to become aware that he was not being treated as a failure. Quite the contrary, in fact. He was beginning to see that Naruto was spoken of in that same tone of voice that people used when speaking of his brother.

The realization was baffling, to him. What could these people possibly have against a guy who probably couldn't even pass the graduation exam? It was so strange. It was making him curious…

"Sasuke!"

He turned, already smiling widely, as Sakura raced up to him. She had really grown up. He thought to himself as she came to a stop before him.

"Oh, Sakura." He said. "You look excited."

She had run all the way here, he could see. She was sweating and panting a bit.

"Well… how could I not be?" She asked, as she tried to smooth out the wrinkles in her dress. "Today's the day we become ninjas."

"If you pass the test, that is."

Her face fell. "Do…. Do you think I won't?"

In reality he expected her to do just fine. He had meant it as a joke, but Sakura always took things like that way too seriously. "We'll see."

They entered the academy together and greeted their classmates. Ino in particular was a bit too enthusiastic in greeting him. Sasuke laughed it off, but in the back of his mind he was a little troubled. Both Ino and Sakura were both into him, and he liked them just fine. But over the years he had come to realize that Itachi could, and would, come after his family again. Being with just anyone would put them at risk, which is why he kept both at arm's length. Maybe when they all became ninjas… maybe he would feel more comfortable with being in a real relationship.

He would need to get a lot stronger and be with a stronger woman if he was going to raise a strong family. But no one he had met in the academy seemed to really fit the bill with what he wanted.

Well, one came close.

Hinata Hyuuga was sitting by herself again today, near the back of the class. She was not looking towards him. She never did. Instead she was looking past him, towards the door. Sasuke wondered just what was going through her mind.

"Hey, Hinata."

She jumped as Sasuke, completely spontenously, sat on her desk, staring down at her. She flushed, fiddling with her fingers as he smiled at her.

"Is something wrong?" He asked. "You're doing it again today."

"Doing… what?"

"Sitting on your own." He reached out a hand to her. "Come on, it's the last day. Come sit with us."

Kiba seemed to like the idea, but Sakura and Ino did not. Hinata flushed bright red. She was so shy. Sasuke thought to himself, as he stared at her. But her skill was top notch, and she was so intelligent.

She did not take his hand. Sasuke, still smiling, twisted his wrist, snapping his fingers. Out of nowhere a rose appeared in his hand and he held it out to her. If anything, she turned even more red. Sakura and Ino let out anguished surprised noises behind him.

"Hinata, you don't have to be shy, alright? You can sit with us whenever you like." He set the rose on her desk gingerly and then turned away from her and stepped down to where the others were sitting.

"What did you do that for?" Sakura asked him, her voice somewhat strained and dangerous. Sasuke laughed at her peeved expression. "I don't like seeing her alone all the time. You know that."

"Alright class, settle down, settle down…."

The class immediately quieted as their instructor, Iruka, entered the room.

"Your final exams will-"

Before he could even finish speaking, the door burst open. Standing there, looking like death, was Naruto Uzumaki.

His entire body was covered in great, deep scratches and his clothes were torn and worn. He was never the best dressed of the class (In fact Sasuke often thought of him as being the least stylish person he had ever met)

"Naruto?" Iruka asked, sounding concerned. "What… happened…?"

Naruto smiled sheepishly. "Uh, Iruka… Ha ha… I was walking in the park and then this cat fell out of a tree onto my head!"

Those certainly did look like cat scratches. Sasuke thought, amused, as Naruto apologized profusely before taking his seat.

"Ugh, why did he even show up…."

"At least change your clothes…"

Sasuke turned to see who had spoken, but instead found himself staring at Hinata. She was staring down at Naruto with wide, innocent eyes.

…

The test, if anything, was too easy. Nearly everyone had passed. Sasuke himself was told that he had gotten the highest scores that year. He and his friends stepped out of the academy, headbands in tow, already deep in conversation about where they would celebrate.

"Chouji, what's the best restaurant around here…?" Sasuke had begun to ask, before he stopped mid sentence.

Naruto was sitting by himself on a swing, staring at them. He alone did not have a head band.

"So he didn't pass, huh…" Sakura murmured, as she noticed where he was looking "It's for the best, I think. He needs more realistic goals… He's never going to be Hokage…"

"Or even a Ninja for that matter…" Kiba chuckled. Sasuke did not see the humor in the situation.

"I'll catch up with you guys later."

Sasuke was already beginning to walk towards him.

"What?"

"Sasuke?"

He ignored them, only giving them a little wave of acknowledgement, as he approached the lone boy.

Naruto flinched as he approached. Sasuke stopped several paces from him, and tried to offer him a smile.

"Hey."

"You came to laugh at me too?"

His voice was bitter, and pained. Sasuke knew that feeling very well. It was the feeling he had gotten when he had felt that he had lost everything.

"No, I just wanted to talk." Sasuke said, his voice smooth and reassuring. "I would never laugh at you. I know how you feel."

Naruto's grip on the chain tightened. "I don't think so."

"But I do." Sasuke told him. "You wanted this more than anything, right?"

Naruto gave him a weak, shaky nod. He was shaking. Sasuke realized with horror. This failure had deeply scarred him to his core.

"Naruto." Sasuke said, his voice light and friendly "I want you to promise me something." He paused, taking in a deep breath, before continuing.

"I want you to promise me that no matter how many cats fall on your head, no matter how many tests you fail, no matter how many people tell me that you can't do it… that you will never give up on your dream."

He held out his hand to Naruto.

"I'm not half the ninja I want to be either, Naruto." He said. "But I'm not going to give up."

Naruto reached forward and took his hand in a firm handshake.

"I…. I will. I promise."

Sasuke grinned. "Train hard, retake the test, and you will do it. I believe in you."

"I'll… get started right now!"

Sasuke had already turned away, smiling to himself. "You better work hard!"

"I will! I will!"

Sasuke waved at him as he walked away, to a nearby tree. Where a familiar looking, blue haired girl was standing.

She let out a surprised squeak as Sasuke approached her. "Hello Hinata." He said cheerfully to her. "What in the world are you doing on us for?"

"I- I wasn't spying." She insisted, staring down at her headband. She was blushing furiously. "I was just walking home, and I-"

"You were standing here before I even started speaking to him." Sasuke told her. She turned a bright, attractive red. "You wanted to speak to him. Didn't you?"

"N-n-n-n-n-n-n-"

"Hinata, you would be a terrible liar even if you could get all the words out."

She pushed her fingers together nervously, unable to meet his eyes. She was embarrassed. Sasule realized. Perhaps it was because of their class difference or Naruto's reputation, but something was stopping her from speaking to someone she clearly wanted to get to know better.

Sasuke stared at her considerately. It was true that she had not approached him, but he knew from experience that she was already quite enamored with him, even if they had never spoken. The way she was acting was quite indictive of that. He imagined she had come to the same conclusion he had. That there was far more to Naruto than met the eye. Even if she had not acted on it, she had realized this before he had.

"Hinata." He said. "You're not going to help him just by watching him all the time. You're…. going to have to take action." He smiled at her. "I helped him a lot just now, I think. You could do that too."

Hinata turned white. She looked like she may faint. "But… But…. But…."

"It may be hard for you." Sasuke said. "But becoming Hokage is going to be hard for him too. It does not change the fact that it's what he wants."

"Sasuke…"

She nodded, looking somewhat resolute. "I… will…"

…

It had been several days since he had become a ninja, but he had not yet been assigned a team. He had spent his days in the Uchiha compound, training vigilantly. It was very nearly time. He thought to himself in between breaths of fire. To start seriously thinking about how he was going to rebuild the clan. Or rather, who he was going to do it with.

"I hope Kurenai's interested in twelve year olds.…" He mused to himself as he bit into an apple. "Or at least, would take a moment to think about it…"

He felt a little guilty thinking about older women that way, but Sasuke tried to squash that feeling. He needed to be with people jounin level or above. Someone who could stand up to Itachi in a fight if necessary and help raise strong children. None of the girls his age really fit the bill. At least, not yet.

His conversation with Naruto, however, had changed his mindset a little regarding this. Naruto had failed the test, but he had committed to becoming stronger regardless due to his encouragement. Perhaps if Sasuke wanted girls his age to be stronger… he should make the effort to push them to be.

So here he was, standing in front of Ino's flower shop, wondering if she was working. Well, only one to find out.

"Oh, Sasuke!"

"A ninja working in a store? What has this Village come to?"

She scowled at him. "My family owns the shop, Sasuke… I can work here and do missions just fine."

She was already picking out his roses. "How many would you like today?"

"How many girls were in our graduation class?"

"Sasuke…"

She was fuming a little as she handed him his flowers and change. He smiled at her, who was looking at her expectantly. "What is it?"

"Aren't you going to give me a rose?"

Sasuke pulled one from the bunch and held it in between his fingers. "But did I not just buy them from you?" He asked, as he spun it in between his fingers. "Why would I just give one back?"

"You NEVER give me roses." She pouted cutely. This was the side of Ino that he liked.

Sasuke smiled at her. "Now we both know that isn't true."

"But I-"

He interrupted her. Rather unusual for him, but he had come here for a purpose, after all. "How about we make a deal, Ino.' He said. "I'll give you a flower if you become Chunin within three years."

Ino looked at him oddly. He stared at her, still smiling, despite her sudden change of expression.

"Chunin?" She repeated blankly. "Within three years?"

"That's right." Sasuke said. "Sakura says that's what she wants to do, so I thought-"

She slammed her hands on the table, glaring at him intensely. "You're on, buster!" She snapped. "I'll become a chunin before Sakura, you better believe it!"

Well, that was easy. Sasuke thought to himself as he stepped out of the flower shop. He hoped that little promise would be enough to motivate Ino to work harder at being a kunochi.

Itachi had become Chunin at a younger age then both of them were now, but Sasuke knew trying to follow in his footsteps would only lead to disappointment. He, and everyone around him, had to take things at their own pace.

"Oh, Sasuke?"

"Oh hello Sakura." He said warmly, as he held out the bag of flowers to her. "Do you like them?"

"Yes!" She chirped. "Are they for me?"

He pulled them back, smirking. "No, of course not." Her face fell.

"What…?"

"Actually, they're for Ino." Sasuke confessed, as they stepped along the street. "She told me that she was going to become Chunin in three years, and that really impressed me. So I bought these for her."

Sakura's temple was throbbing. She looked absolutely livid, although she was trying not to show it on her face.

"She wants to be Chunin in three years….?"

"Within three years, yes."

"I'll do that too." Sakura said sharply. "No…. wait… I meant that I would do within two!"

She looked really determined all of a sudden. It was adorable. Sasuke laughed jovially as they stepped up to the front door of the Academy, where they would be assigned their teams. This was the right way to go about things. He didn't need to push himself away from Sakura or the others. He needed to embolden them to push themselves.

"Naruto, what are you doing here? Only people who passed are genin…."

"Pfft. Then what's this, then?"

Both Sasuke and Sakura stopped, mid step, as Naruto flashed his head band at them, grinning. Sakura's mouth fell open. "…Huh, what…?"

Sasuke smirked. "It seems he passed after all." He told her. She still looked surprised as Naruto bounced in his seat.

Sasuke's eyes fell on Hinata, who was not looking at him. She was bright red, and still seemed unsure of herself. Sasuke could tell just by looking at her that she had still not found the nerve to act on her feelings.

"Sasukkkkke!"

Naruto bounded down them, grinning happily. Sasuke returned the smile, but Sakura looked absolutely horrified.

"Hello Naruto." Sasuke said, warmly. "Wow, so you passed after all!"

"Yeah!" Naruto said, grinning. "I only did badly on this one jutsu… I worked really hard and mastered it." He looked really pleased with himself. Sakura groaned. "So we'll have to put up with you during missions….?"

Naruto grinned at her. 'Of course!" He said brightly. "I'll never let you down, Sakura!" Sakura glared at him hatefully. Again Sasuke was unnerved by the odd treatment of Naruto by his classmates. Sakura wasn't usually so… mean spirited.

"We are happy for you, Naruto." Sasuke said, interrupted Sakura before she could respond. "I can't wait to see what you can do."

Naruto smiled at him and gave him a thumbs up as Iruka stepped into the room. Sakura gave him a weird look as Naruto sat with them in their usual spot. "Sasuke." She murmured. "Why is he following us?"

His lip tightened. "Because he's our friend."

"We're not friends with-"

"Alright everyone." Iruka said, interrupting them. "You have all been awarded your headbands. From this point forward you will all be known as Shinobi of the Leaf."

A round of applause followed. Naruto clapped harder than anyone, Sasuke noticed. Becoming a Ninja had been everything to him. It made him feel a little bit more proud of his accomplishments and what they had all accomplished.

"You will all be assigned to teams of three, and assigned to a jounin instructor." Iruka explained to them. "And you will continue your training as genin of the leaf."

This was it. Sasuke thought, as Iruka began to read aloud names. His teammates were going to be the ones he started his real shinobi career with. As Iruke started from team one, and then started making his way down the list. For the first time ever, Sasuke wondered what Itachi had felt in this situation. Had he been just as nervous? Or had he skipped through the ranks so fast that he had never had to feel this odd sense of trepidation?

"Team 7… Sasuke Uchiha."

The class sat up a little straighter. Sakura felt the need to grip his arm. It seemed that she, and everyone around them, was anxious to see who he was partnered up with. More than a few really wanted to be on his team.

"Sakura Haruno…."

Sakura squealed, digging her hand deeper into Sasuke's arm. Sasuke smiled at her, as he raised a rose to her lips. Ino was glaring daggers at them.

"And Naruto Uzumaki."

"No!"

"Yes!"

Naruto leapt to his feet, hands in the air. Sakura's face fell. Sasuke stared at her, considering her reaction.

"Sakura…."

She looked his way, opening her mouth as if to say something to him, but he shook his head.

"I want to speak with you alone." He said to her quietly. "After our meeting with our sensei."

"Oh… of course." Sakura said, looking surprised. She looked at his hand, as if half expecting him to hand her a rose, but it was empty.

"And Naruto…."

"What?"

"I want to speak with you too. Alone, tonight. Meet me at my place."

Sakura screwed up her face, unsure of what to make of Sasuke's request. The conversation was over and done with. He focused on Iruka, who had just assigned Hinata Hyuuga, Kiba Inuzuka, and Shino Aburame to Team 8.

The rest of the teams assigned, all there was to do now was to wait for their sensei to arrive. Sasuke was speaking to Hinata and Kiba, asking how they were feeling about the match ups, when a hand fell on his shoulder.

"Sasuke." Yuuhi Kurenai said, smiling lightly. "It has been too long."

A rose was in his hand before he even knew what he was doing. "Ah, Kurenai." He said, as he held it out to her. "It really has."

She did not laugh, but she did smile a little as she took it from him. "You were not assigned to my team, as far as I'm aware. Should you not be with yours?"

Sakura and Naruto were sitting on opposite sides of the room. Sakura had been rather put off by Naruto being put on their team and Sasuke's reaction to it, and Naruto had been upset by her attitude. Sasuke had been planning on dealing with it later, after their sensei had arrived, but… he was taking an awful long time. Too long.

"I don't think Sakura's entirely happy…." Sasuke murmured. "I… feel as if she doesn't respect Naruto very much."

Hinata, who had been standing with them the entire time, tilted her head towards Sakura. Her expression did not change, but Sasuke had an idea what was going through her mind.

"So you are leading Team 8, then?"

"That's right." Kurenai said. "We will be seeing each other more often, I imagine."

"I am looking forward to it."

 _Please be single please be single please be single please be single_

Kurenai took her team, bade her goodbyes, and then left them. Sasuke waved her off, before sitting next to Sakura.

"You know her?" She asked him.

"Yeah." Sasuke told her. "She's a good friend."

"Is she really?" She sounded somewhat accusing.

"What makes you think otherwise?"

"You handed her a rose."

He laughed. "She's a VERY good friend."

"Sasuke…"

"Remember our deal, Sakura." He told her lightly. "Chunin exams, two years." She stared at him incredulously as he got up and walked to Naruto. "Naruto!" He called out to him. "How long have we been waiting?"

"Too loooooong." He moaned, as he flopped in front of the desk. "What's keeping him?"

"Or her." Sasuke corrected him, as he shot a suggestive grin at Sakura. She glared at him, and to further tease her he drew a rose and raised it to his face. Her scowl deepened. He laughed, lowering the rose to his side at her expression.

They waited. And waited. And waited. Soon they were the only people remaining in the room. Everyone else was long gone with their instructors. Sasuke tried not to let his unease show on his face, but Sakura and Naruto were clearly starting to become impatient. Sasuke humself was, on the surface, aloof about the whole situation, but inwardly he felt that something was up.

"We should go out in the yard and train." Sasuke suggested. "I don't want to just sit in here and do nothing for hours."

He was already on his feet before Sakura and Naruto could even response. Naruto was first to act. Letting out a loud whoop and jumping down to where he was standing. Sakura remained sitting, looking a little unsure.

"I… don't know." She said nervously. "I mean… we were told to stay here."

"We were also told that our Sensei would be here shortly." Sasuke said, holding out a hand to her. "Come on, she's not going to hold it against us if we start training without her."

Sakura thought about it for a moment, before nodding. "Yeah… I guess." She said. She got to her feet and joined them at the foot of the stairs. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, the newly formed Team 7, stepped out into the hallway and then down the stairs, into the training yard.

It was completely empty right now. Fitting, as everyone else had just graduated.

"So…"

Sasuke spun around to face them. "I guess this is the part where we talk about where we are in our training."

"Our training?" Sakura repeated, bemused. "But…" Sasuke looked at her, eyebrow cocked. She flushed, looking downward. "We haven't even met our Sensei yet!" She said, looking in between the two of them. "And we just graduated, so…"

"You haven't been training at all since the exam?"

She flinched, giving him a nod. Sasuke returned it, considering the information.

"I see." He said, trying to keep the disappointment out of his voice. _She's from a civilian family, she wouldn't know anyone who could show her anything. She may have expected our Jounin sensei to ease her into it._ "What about you, Naruto?"

"Well…" He grinned at him, flashing his headband. "I learned a cool new technique to pass my exam!"

"Oh, did you?" Sasuke inquired. That was something, at least. More than Sakura had done, for sure. "So… what was it?"

"The Shadow clone Jutsu!"

The wind picked up right as he said that, blowing through them. Sasuke stared at Naruto, his eyebrow cocked.

"The Shadow Clone Jutsu." He repeated, bemused.

"Yes!"

"You can do the Shadow Clone Jutsu."

"That's right!"

"You learned to do this in less than a week."

"Actually…"

Naruto's proud expxression suddenly turned shifty. _I knew it. He's hiding something from us. He didn't actually LEARN the Shadow Clone Jutsu…._

"It only took me a couple of hours…."

Sakura looked just as surprised as Sasuke felt. He crossed his arms, staring at his new teammate apprehensively.

"Naruto…. Can I ask you to demonstrate, please?"

"Huh?" He looked taken aback for a moment, before nodding. "S-sure… Of course."

He brought his hands together. Sasuke could tell at a glance that it was the correct hand sign. "Shadow Clone Jutsu!"

All of a sudden, four other Naruto's popped out of nowhere. Sakura screeched and took a step back. Sasuke, too, could not believe it. A bead of sweat ran down his face.

 _Didn't he fail the exam because he couldn't make a SINGLE clone…?_

"Pretty cool, huh!" Naruto chirped, as the clones around him posed in ways that reminded Sasuke of Sentai shows he used to watch with Itachi. "This is my best technique!"

"These are…"

He took a step forward, his eyes narrowed, as he checked each clone. Each of the clones gave agitated, frustrated shouts as he patted each down. "These are shadow clones, alright." He murmured. He could not wrap his head around it, and by the looks of it neither could Sakura.

They had been lectured on how difficult shadow clones were to make in the Academy. Several times, in fact. But here Naruto had learned the technique on his own. In a couple of hours, no less. The Dead Last, being able to do this…? Unbelievable.

"Naruto."

Sasuke held out his fist to him.

"Way to go, bro."

Naruto laughed, as the five shadow clones reached forward and hit his outstretched fist with his own. Sakura was watching on, amazed by what she had seen.

"I think we can all take a lesson from this." Sasuke said. "Hard work pays off. Even if you don't get it the first time."

He was not looking at Sakura as he said this, but she had gone completely white. She nodded, biting her lip, as she stared at Naruto. Sasuke wondered just what was going through her mind.

"So as for myself…"

Sakura's attention smacked right back towards his. He brushed the hair out of his eyes as he looked forward, into the distance.

"I am fairly proficient in all standard ninja arts. For a genin, I would say I'm far above average. I learn new techniques fairly quickly, particularly Fire based jutsu."

His smile faded.

"But it's not enough." He said, his voice quiet. "It will never be enough."

The other two stared at him. Sasuke knew they had had it drilled into their heads that he was the ideal student. That was he was the best the Academy had to offer. That they should compare themselves to him. Seeing him admit, out load to his insecurities about not being strong enough was an alien, scary thing to them.

"We all need to work hard from this point forward." Sasuke said to them, after allowing the moment to pass. "To become the best team we can be."

"Maybe you should be the sensei." An amused voice said from above them.

Sasuke flinched. He whirled around, already reaching for a kunai as he met the eye of a ninja.

He was standing upside down on a nearby tree branch, not far from them. His hair was white and rather long, and a mask covered his face. His headband, for whatever reason, was drawn over his eye.

"Who are you?" Sasuke demanded, as he raised his kunai. "Why are you listening in on our conversation?"

He was feeling a bit embarrassed. He had not heard the man coming. The masked ninja chuckled, and then suddenly landed near them.

He straightened from his fall and overlooked all of them. "Is that any way to greet your new teacher?" He asked. Sasuke sighed, as he put away the Kunai.

"Oh, so you finally got here, huh….?"

"Hm?"

"Yeah, that's right!" Naruto said, running up to them. "You were LATE!"

"Late? I was?"

"Yes." Sakura told him, her voice stiff. "You were."

"Hmmm…." The teacher put on a thoughtful expression. "I must have lost track of the time…"

It was then Sasuke knew that they were not going to get along.

…

Their teacher, who had still not introduced himself, asked them to meet him on the roof the academy. Half expecting him to be late again, Sasuke almost considered running home and getting a book. But he decided against it, and a good thing too. The man was already waiting for them, leaning up against the rail of the building, cool as you please.

"Sit."

They sat on the steps before him. Sasuke in the middle, Naruto slightly to the left and in front of him, and Naruto on his other side. Sasuke had not realized it, at least not initially, but he had seen this man somewhere before… but where?

"I want each of you to tell my your names, your likes and dislikes, and your dreams."

Sakura frowned. "But Sensei… you haven't introduced yourself yet."

"Oh, have I not?"

The man raised his hand to his headband and adjusted it slightly. Again Sasuke had the impression that it was covering up something or other. "My name is Kakashi Hatake." He said. "My likes and dislikes… nothing that would interest you. And my dreams for the future…." He shrugged. "Never really thought about it."

The three stared.

 _He's messing with us._ Sasuke noted.

"You first."

Kakashi pointed a finger at Naruto. He grinned at him, adjusting his headbanad with apparent glee.

"I'm Naruto Uzumaki!" He proclaimed. "I… really like ramen! But I hate some of those terrible brands you buy in discount stores. My dream for the future…" He pushed his fist out. "Is to be Hokage!"

Kakashi nodded. "Alright." He said. "And you."

Sakura twitched nervously. "My… name is Sakura Haruno." She said. She spoke with much less gusto than Naruto had. "I like…. Roses." Sasuke almost rolled his eyes. Naruto made a weird choking sound. "I dislike people…." She paused, as if choosing her words carefully. "Who are not good friends." She adjusted in her seat nervously. Sasuke wondered what that was supposed to mean. "And my dream for the future…" She blushed. "Ah, I want to be a Chunin within two years."

"And you."

Sasuke smiled at him, "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said, his voice low and sultry. "My likes… meeting new people. I rather dislike failure. And my dream for the future…"

He wondered whether he should say it in front of Sakura. He had never done so before, but now seemed like a wonderful time.

"My dream is to be surrounded by a large, loving family."

Sakura stared at him, a little surprised. Sasuke iimagined the wheels in her head were already turning. _She thinks I just want a lot of children. She's not wrong. Not EXACTLY._

 _._ "I see." Kakashi said. "I feel as if I understand you all a bit better now."

Sasuke smiled. "Just a bit." He replied.

…

The team was to meet again the following day, but Sasuke had unfinished business with both Sakura and Naruto.

"Remember, Naruto. I want to see you at my house as soon as the sun sets. Don't forget!"

"Don't worry, I'll be there!"

He ran off, waving behind at them cheerfully. Sasuke waved at him as he went, but Sakura stood stony faced, staring at his back.

"What is with that kid?" She murmured. "Does he have any idea what it takes to be a ninja?"

Sasuke turned to look at her, still smiling. "Do you?" He asked quietly.

Sakura turned bright red, and looked away. "I…. I've studied harder than he has." She said. "Sasuke, I really don't think-"

"Come on." Sasuke cajoled, as he took her arm. "Let's talk about it as we walk."

He took her through some of his favorite spots in town. Through the residential district and then through the market. They did not speak much as they looked at little trinkets.

"Ah, Sasuke." A large man said, grinning down at him. "New girlfriend?"

Sakura turned bright red, but Sasuke just laughed. "No, no. This is my new teammate, Sakura…"

It took a while for the two of them to broach the subject again. Sakura looked reluctant to do so. Sasuke, meanwhile, was more than eager to get to the bottom of this.

"Sakura, why do you hate Naruto?"

She flinched at the question. "I… I don't HATE him." She denied. "I just think he's…. I just think he's trouble, that's all." She shifted about, almost guiltily. "I mean, he DID fail the exam, right….? He's not qualified to be a genin."

"He still got his headband." Sasuke reminded her. Sakura scowled at him. She looked genuinely upset.

"I noticed." She said. "But Sasuke… I don't think he's going to be a good teammate. I really don't. Did you hear he was the one who graffitied the Hokage monument a while back?"

He had, actually. In fact he had seen Naruto running through the streets, bucket in hand, evading capture by trained shinobi. It was probably that incident that made him feel as if there was more to Naruto than what they could see on the surface.

"He's irresponsible, he's loud, he failed the exam…" Sakura sighed. "Even my parents think he's trouble."

The way she said that made Sasuke recall the advice he had gotten the day he started at the academy. _Don't speak to the Uzumaki boy._ He could not recall who had told him that, whether it was Itachi, his Mother or Father, or someone else. But the memory of it happening WAS thee, and he had followed it throughout his academy career with out question until recently. But why? It was so strange.

"We're Ninja now, Sakura." Sasuke told her. "Maybe a troublemaker will save our lives one day."

She stared at him, lips pursed; "You… seem to be awfully friendly with him lately, Sasuke." She said, her voice quiet. "Did something happen…?"

He nodded.

"Yeah." He said. "I got to know him."

….

Sasuke managed to get home a little bit before dark. There was not all that much unusual here, aside from his overflowing letterbox.

"The fuck is this?"

Sasuke spent the next hour looking through all of the things that had been sent to him today. Word must have gotten out that he was now a Shinobi, and now legally an adult. Because of this, people had sent tokens to him in hopes of winning his favor as head of the Uchiha clan. His family was extremely wealthy even when they all still alive. Now that he was the sole, legitimate heir to the fortune, lots of people were anxious to get on his good side.

Even, apparently, Hiashi Hyuuga. As Sasuke had met Hiashi personally in the past, this was one of the few he decided to accept. He RSVPed and suggested they wait until he had settled into working with his team to set a proper date. Sasuke was no fool… Hiashi was just like the rest. But unlike the rest, Sasuke was interested in hearing just what he wanted to meet with him about.

Other than a few other select choices from clans he did have an interest in, all of which were families with strong Shinobi in their rest, Sasuke politely declined the rest. He was working on doing so when the door slid open.

"It is polite to knock." Sasuke said airily, as Naruto came stamping inside. "I'll let it go next time, but please do so next time."

"Oh… uh, okay." Naruto sat down across from him in the most awkward way imaginable. He really was the polar opposite of him. Sasuke thought. Poor, uncultured, and with no real clan background or training to go along with it.

"Where's Sakura?"

"At home with her parents I imagine." Sasuke said. "But never mind her…"

He continued to work as he spoke, dipping his quill into ink and signing his name onto each rejection form. Naruto frowned as he looked at it.

"What are you doing?"

"This?"

Sasuke signed his name with a flourish. "Refusing marriage proposals."

"Refusing… WHAT?"

Sasuke laughed at his expression. "Its no big deal, really. You'll deal with worse when you become Hokage."

Sasuke's mirth turned to regret at Naruto's expression. It looked distant and kind of out of sorts with his usual outgoing personality.

"So the Academy girls are proposing to you now?"

Sasuke blanched. "Uh, no." He said. "Actually I think most of these are from people I've never even met…." Only the Hyuuga's were someone that Naruto may be familiar with.

"So even people you've never met want to be with you, huh….?"

Surprised at his dark tone, Sasuke looked up at him. "Because of my family's money, yes." He said. "There's a good reason I'm refusing these, Naruto. They aren't something to be envious of."

"But every girl loves you."

Sasuke opened his mouth and then shut it. This was a side with Naruto he had only seen once, on that swing. That dark, lonely, brooding side. The one that very strongly reminded him of himself, after Itachi had killed his family.

"Not every girl." Sasuke corrected him. "Why, just the other day I realized the only girl I ever really thought seriously about was in love with someone else." _And that someone is you, you idiot._

"But lots of them do."

"And lots of them aren't worth my time." For every Sakura, Hinata, and Ino there were hundreds of village girls who only wanted him for power and influence. He may have had issues with the academy girls, but at the end of the day they were still far better than the alternatives. "They want to use me, Naruto." He said. "Please don't be envious of me."

It was time to change the subject. Something that Sasuke considered himself to be very good at doing. "I imagine plenty of women who would be impressed to see that you can do the Shadow clone jutsu." He said. "Even Sakura was impressed."

Naruto managed a bright smile. You would never have known he was so gloomy five minutes ago. "You think so?"

"We talked about it earlier, actually." Sasuke told him. "During out alone time talk."

"Oh…"

Naruto screwed up his face. "She…. Doesn't like me, does she?"

"Well, she thinks you're a troublemaker and don't study enough." Sasuke told him. Naruto grimaced, adjusting his headband.

"Really?"

"Yes." Sasuke said. "And a lot of the villagers I have spoken to seem to feel the same way."

Naruto winced. "O-oh…." He looked very uncomfortable for a moment. He thought that Sasuke was about to scold him, like Iruka used to.

But that couldn't be further from the truth.

"Naruto, I feel as if people like Sakura are treating you very unfairly." Sasuke said, as he got to his feet and walked around his desk. "You're not a child anymore, you're a ninja. And Shinobi should be respected by the villages they want to protect."

He held out his hand to Naruto, who took it in a firm handshake.

"It may not be today, or tomorrow, or the next day…" Sasuke told him, his voice deep and commanding "But someday, if you keep at it, you will be a ninja worthy of Konoha's respect."

…

A/N

Wow, I really was planning on this being a 10,000 word chapter, but sadly personal issues including a new job and operation made me want to rush this thing out for you guys so that you get a general idea of what Playboy! Sasuke (Or as I am beginning to think of am, Brosuke) is going to be like. I've already planned out the first mission for Team Seven, and I'm fairly certain you guys are going to love it. But I'm warning you now, from this point onward the story is going to VASTLY differentiate itself from canon. However, for those of you who wanted to see how Brosuke handles canon events, I have decided to write little omakes featuring Brosuke in canon events. All of the ideas I've had are HILARIOUS, I hope I don't forget any of them.

I have to say, I was really expecting this chapter to be great, but looking back on it I'm not too happy with the second half of it…. Again, I really wanted it to be considerably longer and more in depth and have more interesting conversations with Team 7. What do you guys think?

Here's omake number 1, by the way.

 **Omake #1**

 **She's Single now…**

Sasuke stood in the middle of the woods, staring straight ahead in the distance.

"Itachi…" He murmured. "When I find you, I'm going to find the woman you love and take her from you."

Some distance away, Sasuke's Sharingan Squad of all female killers were pouring over a newspaper.

"Aw, how sad." Karin said, as she ran her finger down an article. "A Konoha shinobi was killed by Akatsuki… and he was going to be a father."

Sasuke snorted as he turned around. "Who was it?" He asked curiously. "Do I know them?"

"It was…. Asuma Sarutobi." Karin murmured. "And the woman was…. Yuuhi Kurenai."

Sasuke froze.

Karin frowned at him. "Sasuke?" She asked. "What's wrong?"

"Pack up, we're going to Konoha."

….

Kurenai had spent the whole night crying. Her eyes were even redder than usual when a knock came at her door.

"Go-Go away!" She cried, throwing a pillow at the door. The knocking stopped.

And then the door was kicked open, and Sasuke Uchiha, dressed in an immaculate pure black suit, bowtie, and top hat stepped into the room.

"Kurenai!" He said, in a sing song voice. "I've heeeeeeeaaaaard about your loss!"

Kurenai froze in horror as Sasuke leaned over the couch.

"I'm so sorry, Kurenai." Sasuke said. "I came as soon as I heard…. Uh, I mean I came back to the VILLAGE as soon as I heard that you were sin- that Asuma tragically died fighting evil."

He tipped his hat at her and offered her flowers. "My condolences." He said. Kurenai stared at him.

"S-Sasuke?" She said, amazed. "You… came back?"

"That's right, Kurenai." Sasuke told her, fluttering his eyes at her. "The village means nothing to me, but you…. your well -being means everything."

He leaned forward and took her hands. "Please don't cry." He murmured. "And-" He frowned as he looked down at her stomach. "When did you get so FAT?"


	3. The Disaster Artist

"What do you think, Kakashi?"

Kakashi raised the two bells to his face, observing his own reflection in them carefully. It had been several days since he had decided to take on Team 7 as his own and try to instruct them as best as he was able. He still had his reservations, but upon seeing the group work together he had arrived to a decision.

"They passed the Bell test." He said. "But I halfway expected that, after what I've seen."

He tossed the bell upward and caught them again before they could hit the ground, creating a soft tinkling sensation.

"Sakura…. The girl needs the most work out of all of them." He said. "She followed orders and understood the situation, but was unable to take action on her own. Naruto…" The man grimaced. "Was the complete opposite. He thought he could overpower me with sheer force and numbers."

"And Sasuke?"

Kakashi met his eyes with a stern, hard look. "He does not have Itachi's talent in sheer skill." He said. "But make no mistake. That boy is a natural born leader." He tilted his head downward, "I've never seen anything like it."

Sarutobi nodded at him, his hands folded. "I have heard as much." He said gravely. "I'm told that Itachi's actions have given him a…. very twisted worldview."

"Twisted?" Kakashi repeated. "That is not the word I would use. Although I agree that… he is somewhat disingenuous in how he presents himself to others."

Sarutobi nodded. "Yes, it is a curious thing. I am very interested in seeing how he develops going forward. I imagine he and the girl are getting along…"

"That would be an understatement." Kakashi told him. "She practically hangs off his arm during team meetings."

"But what of he and Naruto? I understand that they were not friends in the Academy…."

"I was told that as well." Kakashi said. "But they get along well enough. Missions are completed swiftly and efficiently. Naruto's shadow clone technique makes most D rank missions a triviality." He paused. "They have noticed he never seems to run out of Chakra." He said at last. "Sasuke is already starting to ask questions about how he does it, and I'm sure he brought it up with Sakura."

"Do you think Naruto is going to tell them?"

Kakashi shook his head. "I…. feel as if not." He said. "Naruto is…. odd. He never really talks about that at all." He shrugged. "I think he's still trying to decide how he feels about it. He's only just learned himself, hasn't he?"

"Yes…" The Third Hokage murmured. "He has."

His eyes fell on the portrait of the Fourth Hokage sitting some distance away.

"At least, half of the story."

….

The man staggered up to the front gate of the village of Konoha with an odd sort of gout. There was not much of interest about him other than his long, black hair, his expensive clothes, and the fact that he travelled alone.

"Oh hi guards." The man said. His accent was odd, unusual. It sounded as if he had come from an entire continent entirely. "Is zis… The Village of Leaves?" His voice was oddly slurred and odd. The guards shot each other looks as the man held out his paper. "I come to hire a Ninja team, please." He said. "Your leader is expecting me…."

"Uh, you sure?" The guard asked, tilting his head. "The Hokage doesn't meet with just anyone-"

"But he will meet with me. Yeah!" He shot the two a thumbs up. "You see guys, I sent letter ahead of time. He expecting me."

The guards shot each other looks. "Well, his papers check out…"

"Let him in, they'll stop him if he's not actually meeting the Hokage."

The gates opened. "Thank you!" The man called, as he strode into the village. He had not been here in many, many, many years but it looked just as he had remembered it.

Except for one, noticeable difference.

"Hi, excuse me…."

He stopped a passerby woman with a wave of his hand. She stopped, freezing as the man smiled at her. She smiled awkward as he leaned in a little too close and waved to the monument.

"That the Hokage monument, yeah?"

"Uhhh… yes." The woman stammered, taken aback. "Yes it is."

The man threw his head back and laughed. "Ha ha ha." He turned away from the woman, just as suddenly as he had approached her, and made his way to it. He knew the way to the Hokage tower, but he walked past it towards the monument itself.

He stood, staring at the Fourth face on the statue for several minutes. "Somewhere in this village, must be face like zat." He murmured. "I will find zat face."

….

"Sakura, catch!"

Sakura ducked as Sasuke flung a kunai into the tree near her head. "What was that for!" She snapped. "I wasn't ready for that!"

Sasuke snorted. "What, you think an enemy ninja will just sit around and wait for you to be ready?"

He raised another kunai, and this time Sakura jumped at the way, ripping out the last kunai from the trunk of the tree, and flipping it back at him. Sasuke casually swatted it aside with his own blade.

"Bastard!"

"My parents were very much married, thank you…"

The three of them had taken to light training while they waited for Kakashi-Sensei to show up. Naruto had been working on the finesse of his taijutsu today with a shadow clone, leaving Sasuke to mess about with Sakura.

"Bah!"

Naruto kicked upward, destroying the shadow clone with a puff of smoke. He stood back, none the worse for wear, and once again Sasuke marveled at how Naruto was, somehow, able to endlessly create clones with no real limit. He had done his homework on the subject and found that most jounin struggled to create anywhere near that many clones, even at peak strength. It was so odd. The fact that Naruto still refused to explain just who had taught him the technique also deeply bothered him. There was quite a lot to their mysterious new teammate.

Sasuke disliked mysteries.

"Is Sensei still not here yet?" Naruto asked, as he flopped down on the ground with a thud. "It's been forever!"

Sasuke privately agreed, but he tried not to let his frustration show on his face.

"I guess he may be busy." Sasuke said. "He's a jounin after all… maybe he does other things than train us."

"Like what?"

Sasuke drew a rose, smirking, and shaking his head back and forth. "Who knows?" He said. "Maybe he isn't as much of a ditz as he likes to pretend he is, and he has some ladyfriend stored away somewhere-"

"Don't I wish."

Sasuke lowered the rose as he stared up at Kakashi, who had appeared above them. "Hello Sensei." He said, completely nonplussed. "Perhaps the reason you are still single at your age is because you can't show up on time."

"Girls hate being kept waiting!" Sakura chirped. Sasuke shot an impressed look at her, and she grinned sheepishly.

"I had no idea." Kakashi said. "I'll keep that in mind." He jutted his thumb outward. "Ready for a new, exciting mission?"

Team 7 groaned. More D- Rank assignments? Sasuke was beginning to feel as if they were a waste of time. He would have much rather spent the day training with Naruto and Sakura. It was not as if he particularly needed the money. Sakura did not either, he imagined.

"Ugh, so are we going to be doing ANYTHING interesting?" Naruto whined as they made their way to the tower where the missions were handed out. "I'm not going to become Hokage by picking up trash or building houses or catching cats! I need to rescue a Princess or something."

"I think the Fourth once said the reason he became so fast was to catch that damn cat." Sasuke told him, as he spun a kunai on his finger.

Naruto's eye twitched. "Really?"

"I'm joking, Naruto."

A bizarrely dressed men with long, black hair, dark sunglasses, and a black jacket stepped out of the Tower just as they approached it.

"Why, why, why…!" The man cried, as he felt to his knees and stared upward at the sky.

Team Seven stopped some distance away, eyeing the man warily. They were not the only ones. Everyone in the area was giving the man strange looks "Who is this nutcase?" Naruto murmured. Sasuke had no idea, although he could tell by the way the man was dressed and how he spoke that he was foreign.

The man bent his head towards the Hokage statue and raised his arms to it. "Is there none who can help me? Can nothing be done?"

Another round of Why Why Why's filled the air. Sasuke twitched.

"Is he going to move?" He asked, his lip curled.

"We may as well push our way past." Kakashi said. "Uh, but be sure to keep your distance, please."

They did not have to be told twice. The four of them tried their hardest to walk past the man without gaining his attention, but as they stepped past him he looked up, his eyes falling on them.

"You!"

The man's expression immediately brightened as he dashed up, and incredibly quickly darted over to them. Sakura let out a scream as the man pushed past her to face Naruto.

"You… you are perfect!" He said. Naruto pulled away, looking both surprised and extremely horrified.

"Wh-wh-wh-wh-what…?

"You, come with me."

The man reached forward and grabbed Naruto's arm. Naruto let out a yelp as the man dragged him back into the tower. "Help mmeeeeeeeeee!" He screamed to the others, as the door slammed behind them. His teammates and Sensei merely stood there, open mouthed.

"What just happened?" Sakura said weakly. Even Sasuke himself, who usually had a flippant remark for everything, was incredibly bemused by what had just happened.

"There's only one way to figure out, kids…" Kakashi said, as he pushed them forward. Sakura laughed weakly. "Ah… rescue mission…?"

Sasuke grinned at her weakly. "Naruto is no Princess." He said. "You can save him, Sakura."

She stuck her tongue at him for that. "As if."

"Come on, you kids…."

They entered the tower to find the man standing in front of the Hokage, jabbering wildly as he pulled at Naruto's hair. Naruto was looking incredibly uncomfortable and just as clueless as ever.

"You told me there was no ninja like zis in the village." The man was saying. "But I have found him! Ha ha ha!"

That laugh was so strange, and so artificial. It sounded almost as if he were faking it somehow. But the Hokage was nodding along, pipe in hand, as he listened to the man's ramble.

"He is perfect!" The man declared. "Perfect for my vision!"

"What vision?" Naruto bleeted out, more than a level peeved. "Old Man, help me!"

"Calm yourself, Naruto." The Hokage said, waving his hand. "This man is…. harmless." He coughed, waving his hand at Kakashi and the others. They stepped in, all of them, Sasuke imagined, looking very confused.

"Now I think we need to start from the beginning, Tomonobu." The Third Hokage said. "Ah…. I think you need to explain the terms for this mission."

"Mission?"

The word intrigued Sasuke. The man had wanted to hire Shinobi for whatever reason. Surely he was not nearly as out there as he appeared. Surely? If the Hokage himself was willing to take him on as a client, then surely he must be reliable. And above all, willing to pay.

"That is right." The man declared, pulling away from him. "Now… you are his team, yes?"

"That's right." Kakashi said, his voice even. The man nodded. "Good, good." He said. "You will do, of course. But I want him most of all."

Want him? Sasuke almost blanched in his mouth. It was just a weird way to put it, and by the horrified look of Naruto's face he quite agreed.

"Hey… wait, what is this about-"

"Please explain properly, Tomonobu." The Hokage said. "And let go of Naruto, please."

"Oh, right, right…."

The man pulled away from him and smoothed his hair out of his face. "I always been told that I should have been a Ninja. They say I strong enough to be one. Ha ha ha…"

Is this guy for real? Sasuke thought to himself, as he watched the guy oddly. He had just been asked to explain the mission, but instead he had gone off on a completely unrelated tangent.

"The mission, Tomonobu."

"Oh." The man said. "Yes, yes, the mission." He paused. He looked down at Naruto. "Well?" He asked. "Are you interested?"

Naruto stared at him. The Hokage cleared his throat before Naruto could explode at him. "Explain to him what you want him to do, Tomonobu."

"Oh right right." The man said again. "The mission. Your mission. The War."

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura froze. War… what war? This man was involved in a war? And…. He wanted Naruto?

Images of dead bodies filled Sasuke's mind. He saw dead bodies, starving people, ruined villages, absolute poverty from the few who survived.

"What? A war?" Naruto barked, looking alarmed. "What- What?" He looked completely taken aback by the sudden revelation, and Sasuke could not blame him. "What war? He repeated, his voice reaching a high pitch.

"We're not at war with anyone right now." Kakashi noted, his eye on the man, Tomonobu.

"Ha ha ha." The man said, giving another bizarre laugh. "You are not going to war for me. You are going to be making The War for me."

"Wha-wha-what?" Naruto cried, waving his arms above his head. "You want me…. To start a war….?"

"Tomonobu." The Hokage again stepped in, this time sounding a little impatient. "Explain to him what the War IS."

Sasuke crossed his arms, his mind racing. Naruto, out of all Ninja was the village, was the ideal candidate to start his War? Why? How? … WHY?

"The War." Tomonobu said, as he reached into his jacket and pulled out a thick, blue binder with the words THE WAR inscribed on the top, and SCRIPT BY TOMONOBU TORI on the bottom. "My movie!"

Sasuke and Sakura both let out surprised, amazed noises. But Naruto stared at the man, wide eyed, with an amazed look on his face. "The… War?"

"That's right." Tomonobu said, as he held the binder in front of Naruto's face. "And you're going to be in it."

Naruto looked even more amazed than Sasuke felt. He did not seem to know what to say. "I'm…. going to be a movie star?" He asked weakly. Kakashi stepped in between them, laying a hand on Naruto's shoulder.

"I'm sorry, but there must be some mistake." He said. "Naruto here is a Ninja, not an actor. He's not-"

But the man was already shaking his head. "No, no, no no." He said. "I want Ninja to be in movie. Him especially!"

"He has already explained it to me, Kakashi." The Hokage said. "I've had him meeting available shinobi all day, but it seems Naruto is the one he wants." He gave Kakashi a nod. "We have already gone over the details for the filming of the movie." He said. "He needs four Konoha Shinobi to come with him to the border of Mist Country to film his movie."

The Hokage paused.

"Although…." He hesitated, as if wondering just how to broach a sensitive topic. "Just what role is Naruto going to be playing, exactly….?"

The Shinobi stared at Tomonobu expectantly.

"That." He said. "Is a secret." He smiled. "I wouldn't want you to be spoiling my movie before I get the chance to make it, now would I?"

The Hokage's frown deepened. "But-"

"I am not paying you to ask questions." Tomonobu said loudly. "He is the one I want!"

He nodded to them. "See you all soon." He said. And just like that he staggered out, just as suddenly as he had come.

There was a very awkward silence.

"What…" Kakashi said, looking at the Hokage expectantly. "Was THAT about?" The usually aloof Kakashi seemed just as baffled as the young, inexperienced ninja he was instructing.

The Hokage sighed. "I wish I knew." He said. "The man wants Ninja for his movie. We have arranged a payment plan and he has already filled out the necessary paperwork." He paused. "You should be happy." He said at last. "It's not every day that a Ninja is asked to star in a movie."

Naruto still seemed completely speechless. Sasuke could honestly not blame him.

…

However, that did not last long.

"I'm going to be famous!" Naruto was practically bouncing around the Uchiha compound for the past hour. Sasuke frowned at home as he bent over the pot.

"Calm down, Naruto." He said, not for the first time, as he carefully applied the spices. He had taken up cooking as a hobby after finding general Konoha take out to be lacking, and quickly found that it was to his liking. "You don't even know what your role is yet!"

Sakura, who was helping him work, nodded quickly, but Naruto was already letting his imagination run wild.

"He wants great, powerful ninja from Konoha!" Naruto yelled again. "And he picked me!"

He seemed ecstatic by this. You would never have known that at one point in the very recent past he had been down in the dumps about having flunked the final exam. Sasuke did not want to rain on his parade. How could he? But he thought it best to be the voice of reason in this situation. But nothing he had tried had gotten through to him yet.

"What if you're not playing the hero?" Sakura suggested, shooting Sasuke a look. "I mean… we're going East, towards Mist. Right? Maybe this 'war' is from their perspective."

That stopped Naruto in his tracks. "You think so?" He asked, his voice quiet. Sasuke gave Sakura an impressed look as he thought about her suggestion.

"Well, let's review what we know about the movie." He said. "If it's being filmed near Mist, but he needs Konoha Shinobi…"

"The movie is called _The War_ right?" Sakura said, nodding along with his train of though. "So obviously it's about some sort of conflict between the Mist and Leaf."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "A historical piece?"

"Maybe." Sakura shook her head. "I'm not a film buff…"

"I am, I am!" Naruto said, waving his hands above his head.

"Neither am I." Sasuke told her, ignoring him.

"But I've never even HEARD of this… Tomonobu Tori." Sakura said. "He's not a famous director, is he?"

"Maybe he's not directing, but just producing." Sasuke murmured. "Or wrote the script." He gave Sakura a look. "We're going to have to ask him.

Sakura gave him a rather weak smile. "I'm… looking forward to it."

"Smells delicious."

Sasuke slammed his hand on the counter, sending a knife spinning into the air. He lashed out an arm and caught it. He brandished it in front of him like a kunai as he turned to face… Kakashi, who he had not noticed come into the room.

"Do you always greet guests this way?"

Sasuke lowered the knife, scowling "I don't recall inviting you into my room…"

Despite his warning, apprehensive tone, Kakashi was quickly offered a seat at the table and some of Sasuke's cooking. Team Seven watched him apprehensively as the bowl sat in front of him, untouched.

"I have spoken at length with both Tomonobu Tori and the Third Hokage." Kakashi said. "I. wanted more details about this assignment."

"It is an unusual arrangement, as far as I'm aware." Sasuke said. Naruto nodded, chopsticks already in hand.

"Yeah, I've seen movies where Ninja are hired to protect film crews, but I've never heard of ninja actually being hired for them." He waved the chopsticks in front of him. "It's all special effects work, isn't it?"

"A great portion of it is." Kakashi agreed. "But it is not unheard of to hire shinobi to perform specific stunts, such as Jutsu, for films and the like." He raised his hand to his mask, and the entire table held in a collective breath. "But it is very, very, very, very, very expensive to do even that. We do not want our secrets to be broadcast for the world to see."

"Shinobi actors are very uncommon." Sakura agreed "Most of the ones you see in action films are long retired."

Sasuke leaned forward, staring intently at Kakashi. He did not want to miss seeing what Kakashi's face looked like. "But we have accepted the mission." He said. "I take it that we are being paid quite handsomely."

Kakashi lowered his hand from his mask. Sasuke frowned as he followed his hand downward. Wasn't he going to eat anything? It wasn't until he checked the bowl itself that he gave a small start. It was already empty.

"You are correct." Kakashi said. "In fact, the majority of our negotiation with Tori was hashing out this one point. Our payment."

"He didn't want to pay our rate?"

"Quite the contrary." Kakashi answered. "I found it difficult to believe at first, but he is more than willing to pay all the expenses for our trip. Shooting will take two months, and we will be required to bring all of our skills as Shinobi to the big screen."

"Two months?" Sakura squeaked. "That's… a long time." She looked a little deterred already. Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"How much are we going to make off of it?

Kakashi told them. Naruto went completely white, Sakura was speechless, and even Sasuke, who had been around wealth all his life, was fairly taken aback.

"That much?"

"Roughly speaking." He said. "Actually, I imagine our specific payouts will depend on the roles we play in this film. Naruto is the star, of course, so he'll be making the most out of all of us."

They turned to look at Naruto, who was again looking taken aback. "I've… never seen that much money in my life." He confessed. Sasuke stared at him with pity. He often took for granted what his family had left him. He could only imagine how an orphan like Naruto would see such money.

"It looks like you hit the jackpot, Naruto." Sasuke teased. "Forget being the Hokage… you could become a movie star!"

Naruto scoffed at him. "Hey, I'm going to be a movie star AND the best Hokage ever. You'll see!"

"Are we playing parts too, Sensei?" Sakura asked curiously.

"Actually you have a fairly big part as well, Sakura." Kakashi said. "But Tori asked me to tell you that you're going to need to see a makeup artist and hair stylist…. You look terrible and don't really suit the part." Sakura's mouth fell open in a wide O shape.

"He really said that?" Sasuke asked, bemused. Even he at his absolute most vicious he himself had never been so cruel to a woman. These movie making types certainly had stones.

"He did." He affirmed. "He also told me that the only reason you're being cast is because he really wants someone from Konoha that really knows and cares about Naruto."

"Knows…. And cares….?" Sakura shot a look at her blonde teammate dubiously. Despite his strong words to her about her feelings towards him, Sasuke still felt as if they were at odds in some ways. Tori, it seemed, has misjudged.

"If he wanted someone from Konoha who cares about Naruto, he should have just asked Hinata Hyuuga." Sasuke said, almost lazily, as he leaned back in his chair. Sakura shot him a surprised look, but Naruto only looked confused.

"Who?"

Sasuke practically fell out of his chair out of pure incredulity. Not only at Naruto's stupidity for not noticing how one of the most attractive girls in their graduating class had a massive thing for him, but that Hinata had still… STILL…. not spoken to him about how she felt.

"Never mind." He said, through gritted teeth. "Just forget it…"

Kakashi looked on at all of this with an amused eye, but then he continued his briefing. "Sakura, I believe at the very least you're going to need to dye your hair black." Upon noticing her scandalized expression, her quickly waved his hand at her. "As I understand it, the plot of this movie involves you being rescued from Mist Shinobi."

"Oh." She said, looking a little disappointed. "So I'm just an ordinary girl, then? Not a ninja?"

"Actually you are a Konoha ninja, just one in distress."

"Oh…" She bent her head downward. "I see." Sasuke stared at her, trying to decipher what was going through her mind.

"Sasuke, you'll be playing Naruto's sidekick."

Sasuke's eye twitched. "His sidekick." Naruto laughed uproariously, slamming his fist into the table at his expression.

"It'll be good practice when I become Hokage!"

"Actually you are the surviving member of Naruto's team, as I understand it." Kakashi told him. "The third teammate is dead before the movie begins, apparently."

Sasuke leaned across the table. "We were talking about this before you arrived, Sensei." He said. "But when are we actually going to get a chance to read the script?"

Kakashi fell silent.

"I don't know."

…

Team Seven met with their Jounin Sensei and their client at the front gate of the village.

"I've… never left this place." Sakura confessed to him. "It… still feels a little early for us to be travelling like this, don't you think?"

Sasuke gave her a look. "We're not walking into a warzone or anything." He said. "We're just filming one for a movie."

"I know that, but…" Sakura sighed, looking towards the ground. "It still seems like such a big change…"

They had changed so much already, Sasuke was beginning to realize. They had grown stronger as a team, they had begun to trust each other more, and they were willing to share odd little tidbits like this among each other.

"It's only a movie." He repeated. "How bad can it be, really?"

"Alright, alright. Is zat everyone?" Tomonobu Tori strutted in front of them. He travelled very lightly, Sasuke noted. There was nothing but a small bag on him. "I vant to get to film site in one week. Let us go!"

Naruto gave a cheer and dashed forward ahead of them. Sakura smiled, shaking her head a little at his antics. Sasuke raised one of Ino's roses to his lips, thinking deeply about how long they were going to be apart.

"You are always in my thoughts, O Sweet Konoha…" Sasuke said, as he tossed the rose upward, over his head. It fell to the path behind him gently.

…

Filming had not even properly begun and yet Sasuke was beginning to loathe Tomonobu Tori.

"Why can't I see the script?"

Tori scowled at him from across their campsite. "Because script is special." He said. "Sacred. It is a part of my life, it is everything. I cannot go on without it-"

Sasuke would have argued with him further, but Kakashi reminded him gently not to fight with the client. Sasuke, begrudgingly, had to take out his frustration on Naruto, who was similarly getting annoyed at their client's behavior.

"So tell me about my role!"

Tori stared down at him with an annoyed eye. "What?"

"Who am I playing?" Naruto asked him eagerly. "Is he a hero? What's his name? He's a Konoha Shinobi, right?"

"He very great Konoha Shinobi." Tori assured him. "The best." He refused to elaborate further.

The travel to the filming site, which was a little passed the border between the Fire and Water countries, passed by without incident. They made great time, and arrived a little before Tori had expected.

"Ah, this is good news." He told them, as they set their bags down and looked across the film site in general. It was a huge, sprawling swamp like area with thick trees and murky, dirty looking water. The only thing out of place here was the small row of tents sitting some distance away on dry land.

"I ask them to build set while I'm away casting." He told them. "But I need to have a look before we start filming."

Sasuke nodded, taking in all of the cameras and film equipment he was seeing. Was it typical to be filming outdoors like this? Would they be doing this the whole shoot? What would happen if it rained?

"I will introduce you to the crew first of all."

They met the acting director, the camera man, the makeup girl (Who promptly took Sakura aside to reassure her that her hair was just GORGEOUS) and finally…the other cast members.

"This is your co-star." Tori told Naruto as he pointed out a stunning girl, older than them, with long black hair and fair features. Naruto's mouth fell open, and Sasuke could not blame him. The rose was already in his hand, and Sakura was already scowling.

The girl, upon noticing them, smiled and got to her feet.

"Oh, Tomonobu." She said softly. "A pleasure to see you again." She bowed to him. It was an elegant and graceful expression.

"Haku here is playing ME." Tomonobu told them, smiling widely, as he stepped closer to him and touched his shoulder affectionately. "The resemblance is uncanny, don't you think? Ha ha ha."

Haku merely smiled at their shocked reaction, but said nothing. "Yes, I'm rather looking forward to trying my hand at acting." She said. "Ah…. It's been a dream of mine since I was a little _boy_." He stressed that last part as if it were intentional, his eyes flickering in between Sasuke and Naruto knowingly.

"He's a guy?" Sakura hissed behind him, too quiet for them to hear. "But he's prettier than me!"

"Not where it matters, sweetie…" Sasuke told her, who was still struggling to decide whether Haku was fucking with them or not, and whether or not that meant anything for his future plans going forward. Sakura let out a surprised, embarrassed noise and lightly smacked him. She was blushing furiously.

"I look forward to working with each of you…" Haku told them, still smiling. "Please, if you need anything, feel free to ask."

They moved away from him to continue the tour. "Do you think he'll give me some beauty tips if I ask?" Sakura murmured to Sasuke. He gave her a noncommittal shrug. He was already trying to forget the thoughts that were racing through his head the first time he saw Haku.

"And this is one of other cast members, Zabuza Momochi."

It happened so fast that Sasuke barely even registered it. One moment Kakashi was lagging behind them, idly observing that was going on. The next he was right in front of them.

Zabuza Momochi was a tall, muscular shirtless man who, liked Kakashi, wore a mask over his face. A large, heavy looking broadsword was slung across his back.

"Well, well, well…" Zabuza said, as he eyed Kakashi with interest. "Copycat Kakashi Hatake…"

"Zabuza Momochi of the Seven Swordsmen of the Mist."

The air was thick with tension all of a sudden. Team Seven could feel themselves clamming up. Both Ninja were eyeing each other warily with intense glares.

Only Tomonobu seemed unaffected. "Yes yes, that is enough of zat." He said impatiently, as he stepped in between them. "Save it for the movie, alright? I want no fighting among my actors."

Zabuza shot Kakashi a smirk as he was led away. "It will be fun working with you, Kakashi!" He called after them.

Kakashi, it seemed, had quickly decided that a change of plans was in order. "Tori, do you know who that is?"

"Zabuza Momochi, yeah. My villain."

"He's a Rogue Ninja from the Hidden Mist village." Kakashi told him, his voice surprisingly earnestly worried. "He killed his entire graduating class and abandoned his home village to-"

"Yes yes I'm aware of his background." Tomonobu said impatiently. "Again, he is a villain. Do you not think he can play the part?"

"But he's a dangerous criminal!"

Tomonobu snorted. "You are a dangerous ninja. It is your job to fight men like him."

"But-"

"I am not paying you to make excuses." Tomonobu said loudly. "I am the Director! I decide how this movie gets made."

It was so unlike Kakashi to get shut down like that. Sasuke noted, as Kakashi fell back to speak with them at length as Tomonobu blabbered on about details of the project.

"I don't like this." Kakashi muttered. "This entire thing seemed wrong to me from the start, and this just cinches it."

"Is he really that dangerous?"

"I wasn't kidding when he said he brutally murdered his entire graduation class at the Mist Ninja Academy…."

"Alright I will leave you now!" Tori called to them, waving them away. "I need to go inspect my set!"

He wandered off, shouting off inane orders to the cast and crew in the immediate vicinity. No one, Sasuke was beginning to notice, looked all that happy to see him.

…

"Alright this is how we film movie."

Sasuke, Sakura, and Kakashi was standing on one side of the Director, while Naruto and Haku were standing on the other side. The cast and crew were milling about in front of him, listening to him speak.

"This movie." Tori said. "Is being made to honor a very special memory, and a very special person in my herat."

He gestured to Naruto, who stepped forward.

"More than twenty years ago." Tomonobu said, gesturing to Naruto's still form. "I was laying out here, wounded. On the verge of death following a battle with some Mist Chunin who had kidnapped a young girl from Konoha, who had been stolen away from her beauty. I was found, rescued, treated by, and eventually joined with a group of Shinobi from the Leaf to help rescue her."

He waved his arm at Naruto.

"One of those men." He said. "Was a young, blonde man, not unlike this boy here. He saved my life not knowing that I could help rescue this girl he wanted to save. We only met once, and only fought together once, but I have long cherished the memory, and consider this man to be one of my closest friends."

His accent was so thick, and his story so complicated, that no one seemed to be able to follow along with what he was saying. People were merely nodding along in a vacant, absent sort of way.

"That man was no one when I met him." Tomonobu said. "But when he died he was the Fourth Hokage."

The crowd noticeably stiffened. Naruto whirled around to face the man, his eyes wide.

"The Fourth Hokage lost his life defending his village from a great evil, and I have decided to honor his memory by creating this movie about my time with him."

He fell silent. The speech was over. The crowd let out vacant, absent claps. Being Water Country civilians, they likely did not know who the Fourth Hokage even was or why this was significant. But the Leaf Shinobi knew. Naruto knew. They all knew. 

Naruto was going to be playing the Fourth Hokage in this movie.

…

"He doesn't look happy."

Sakura shot him a wry glance as she handed him a plate of meat. "Well, of course he doesn't." She said. "He has to put up with the legendary Director, Writer, and Producer Tomonobu Tori."

"It isn't like him." Sasuke insisted, as he took the meat and slipped a piece onto his own disposable plate. "I've been thinking, actually…."

He paused, wondering just how to put it into words. Sakura looked at him expectantly.

"You know how Tori picked him out of a crowd to play this role?"

"Yes."

"I've never really thought about if before…" Sasuke murmured, as he looked down at his food. "But Naruto…" He paused. "He really does look like the Fourth. Doesn't he?"

Sakura frowned at him. "Well… yes." She said. "The hair, I guess is pretty similar. But the birthmarks kind of make the face look a little distinct…."

"They look very similar." Sasuke insisted. "Very similar." He looked down. "Too similar." He said, his voice quiet.

Sakura stared at him. "What are you getting at?"

"Didn't Naruto use to say that the Fourth was his favorite Hokage?" Sasuke muttered., "And that's how he wanted to be seen as being? A great hero?"

"Yes…."

"But he's stopped doing that now."

"Of course he has." Sakura told him. "He's grown up a lot since the Academy."

She leaned in closer to him. "Sasuke… what are you thinking?" You can tell me."

He shook his head and pushed her away slightly. "No, it's nothing…" He murmured. "I'm… just thinking about all of this, that's all."

Sakura frowned at him, unwilling to let the matter drop, but eventually she acquiesced. That was just as well, but Sasuke had just gotten down realizing that his crazy, half baked conspiracy theory could not possibly be true.

…

Filming was a mess from day one.

"Okay Haku." Tomonobu said, as he leered down at his lead actor from above. "You are lying in the ditch, all muddy and broken, nearly bleeding to death…"

Haku spread his arms wide and flopped down into the ditch. He twitched his leg as if he were dead.

"yes, yes, we need to apply blood and such, but it was just like that. And then Naruto and his team…."

Kakashi had, apparently, been drafted into playing the great teacher of the Fourth Hokage, Jiraiya-sama of the Sannin himself. Out of all of the casting choices so far, Kakashi had taken the most pains to make himself unrecognizable. He was wearing a long, luscious white wig that ran down past his ankles, sandals with very high bottoms, and a bright red outfit. He had removed the mask…. But he had transformed his face into that of the Toad Hermit himself, who he had apparently met before.

"I'm not going to let myself be recognized in this fucking thing." He had told Sasuke flatly. Sasuke, who had been too lazy to disguise himself, wondered what Itachi would think if he by chance watched the movie.

He and Naruto were decked out in used Chunin outfits that had been cut and trimmed to fit their size. Sasuke honestly found himself amused as he raced along the path, only to stop as they came across Haku's limp body.

"A lady in need?" Kakashi cried. "We must help her!"

"Sensei, she's dying." Sasuke said tonelessly. He was playing a nameless, faceless shinobi that the genius author had not even named. "I doubt she is willing to sleep with you."

"You don't know that." Kakashi huffed.

Sasuke deeply doubted that the Great Jiraiya himself would have been spoken to that way, but that was how the script had dictated his line was going to go.

Naruto stepped up to Haku and grabbed his wrist. "Still alive…." He grinned. "But not actually a woman, sensei."

At least Sasuke was not alone on that front. He and Jiraiya could question their heterosexuality together.

"I want to help him." Naruto said. "Can you stand, kid?"

Despite Naruto being obviously quite a bit younger than Haku, Haku gratefully accepted his help. "Yes…." He said softly. Thank you…"

CUT

Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi, and Haku were sitting around a campfire.

"Our teammate is dead." Naruto said. "A rock fell on him."

Haku winced. "Oh no, how terrible."

Naruto dramatically raised a three pronged kunai over his head and then slammed it into a log at his feet, blade first.

"I killed it, though." He said. "With this."

He killed a rock… with his kunai…?

"We are on a mission." Kakashi said. "To rescue a kidnapped Konoha Shinobi…"

Haku sat up, looking surprised. "A Konoha Shinobi?" He said sharply. "There was one with the men who attacked me… A girl. A beautiful one with long black hair…."

This girl had also not been named, to Sasuke's annoyance. But that was the part that Sakura had been playing.

"That's her alright." Naruto said grimly, as he grabbed his prop kunai and got to his feet. "Let us go save her, then."

The other shinobi got up to leave, but Haku raised a pleading hand towards them. "W—wait!" he called. "I… want to come too!"

He stepped forward. "I deliver food to their fortress all the time, I can help you sneak in."

Naruto and Sasuke looked at each other.

"Let's do this." They said.

CUT

Sasuke, Naruto, Kakashi, and Haku made their way through a 'castle' that was nothing more than three poorly constructed prop walls that had been set out into the open.

"How much further, Tomonobu?"

Haku bit his lip. "I'm…. not sure…."

"Jiraiya, summon one of your frog thingies and help us out here."

Kakashi did a number of hand seals and slapped his hand on the ground. His Nin dog, Pakkun, leapt out of the smoke, dressed awkwardly in a bright green frog costume that covered his entire body, but did not properly cover his face. Their poor costume desiginer had had barely a day to put it together for them, and it showed.

"I'll see if I can find her, ribbit."

He 'hopped' away.

Sasuke sincerely wondered whether all movies were made in this way.

CUT

"No, what are you DOING?" Sakura cried. She was bound hand and foot with an ordinary rope. Something that any ninja could escape from with no trouble.

Zabuza leered down at her, snarling. "What do you think I'm going to do?"

CUT

"Oh thank you so much!" Sakura cried, as she flung herself into Haku's arms.

"We are not out of the woods yet." Kakashi cautioned. "We must go, like leaves in the wind…"

The ninja threw their arms behind them in an exaggerated motion and raced away at incredible speeds, leaving Haku and Sakura alone.

They tuned to face each other, smiling lightly.

"Are you not a shinobi?" Haku asked her. Sakura shook her head, her dyed black hair falling across her face.

"I'm… training to be one." She told him. "But I can't run like that yet."

CUT

Following the shooting for the day, Sakura, Sasuke, Haku, and Naruto were sitting under a tree, having dinner. Haku, it seemed, was quite friendly and amicable.

"It really is something else, isn't it?" Haku asked them. "This acting thing."

"I can't say I enjoy it too much." Sakura confessed to him. "This scene coming up…. I…." She bit het lip. "I'm not sure how I'm going to handle it."

"You're going to do fine." Haku assured her.

That was not the case.

"Okay Sakura." The director said. "I want you to strip nude and get on the bed, like you're preparing for sexy time.

Sakura stared at him in horror. "But I'm twelve!"

"Yes, and so was she!" He insisted. "Go on! Haku will join you as well. Chop chop."

Naruto and Sasuke were both rather eager to see this in action, although neither had admitted it to Sakura, but sadly they were not allowed in the room as they had to prepare for their own scene. Haku was, however. He refused to say anything to them when he left, fully dressed, and Sakura followed after several minutes.

"Well…." She bit her lip, looking downward at the ground. "He's definitely a man alright…."

Sasuke scowled.

The weirdness of it all continued, practically every day. They would shoot some scenes, listen to Tomonobu make insane demands, hang out with Haku, and train for the big climax of the film, in which Kakashi and Naruto killed Zabuza.

"You're not going to kill me for real to make it look more genuine, are you?" Zabuza teased them, as they got into their fighting positions. He had kept his distance throughout most of the shoot, but he had often mocked the Konoha Ninja's reluctance to work with him throughout the production.

Haku and Sakura, however, were chatting happily some distance away about what they were going to do after the production was over.

"I can't wait to see my parents again." Sakura said. "I really miss them." Haku gave her a small, sad smile.

"You are very lucky." He said.

Haku was often like that. Kind, but somehow distant. Sasuke did not know what to make of him half the time. Sakura and Naruto, however, generally had much better success. In fact, his teammates seemed to be on almost friendly terms with him.

"Sasuke."

He looked up to find Haku smiling down at him. He almost instinctively smiled back, but then thought better of it.

"Hey."

Haku sat down by him and they watched Naruto and Zabuza fight on the ground below them. "How are you enjoying the filming, Sasuke?"

"I don't particularly care for it." He said. "You?"

Haku smiled. "I love it."

They fell into an awkward silence after that. But it was still better than the strange animosity that Zabuza Momochi had towards them.

"Out of my way." He snarled at Sasuke, who had been carrying a plate of food back to Sakura, who had not been able to leave the set for lunch. He was always like that. Irritable, mean spirted, and just plain mean.

Kakashi had warned them not to go near him, but Sasuke did not need to be told twice. He had a sinister, powerful presence. The only one who dared speak to him at all, aside from Tomonobu, was Haku

"They seem really close actually." Sakura commented to him, as they observed the two of them having a conversation some distance away. Haku seemed to be pressing him on some point, and Zabuza kept shaking his head.

Filming proceeded on schedule…and then slipped past it. They had gone past the two month date, and Tomonobu had to send a bird back to Konoha to request an extension. It was promptly granted, and filming continued.

Sasuke by this point was beginning to feel worn out and exhausted. Everyone working on this thing was. Everyone that is, of course, Tomonobu Tori.

"Oh come now, on your feet! Let's get this thing filmed!"

He was always so enthusiastic, so passionate about the project. But Sasuke had seen, and been in, enough scenes to know that this movie was a disaster in the making.

He could not wait to get out of this dump.

…

Four Hunter Ninja stood overlooking the camp site, their keen eyes peeled.

"I don't believe this…" One, a woman, scoffed as Zabuza Momochi came into view. "He's not even trying to hide…."

"Can we strike?"

The leader tilted her head downward. "I want to interrogate everyone involved in… whatever this is." She said. "Understand?"

The four were gone just as suddenly as they had arrived.

….

Sasuke had felt a strange, prickly feeling on the back of his neck all day. It was the feeling he knew very well. He got it whenever a girl stared at him too long without him really noticing. Someone was watching him.

He looked over his shoulder to find Zabuza standing some distance away. He was looking up at the trees, hand on his weapon.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Excuse me."

Zabuza turned down to look at the younger ninja, who sauntered over to him, hand in his pockets. "What are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Shut up, kid." Zabuza snapped. He sounded somewhat worried. "Something is not right…."

"You can feel it too?" Sasuke asked, surprised. Zabuza shot him a look.

"A Squad of Shinobi are in the area, watching us." He told him. "I-"

He never managed to get the words out. A harsh rain of Senbon flew out of the sky and towards him. Sasuke let out a yelp of warning, but it was too late. Zabuza had already moved. Needles embedded themselves into the ground at their feet. Sasuke grimaced, balling his hands into fists as he looked on at their attackers.

Four masked individuals with Mist marks on thick, ornately decorated masks looked down at them from above.

"Ha." Zabuza snorted, as he raised the sword above his head. "Is that the best you can do?"

"Zabuza Momochi." The Four spoke as one, in unison. "You have violated our ways for long enough. Now you shall die."

Sasuke looked in between the two of them, and deciding that this did not involve him, at all, he quickly took a step back-

Only to find a Hunter Shinobi standing right behind him with a sword.

"Your apprentice is not nearly as skilled as the stories say, it seems."

Sasuke stared at the woman apprehensively. "Apprentice?" He repeated, bemused. But he was obviously a leaf Shinobi-

He flinched, realizing his error. His character had lost his headband during the conflict at the castle. He had been asked not to wear it on camera for the rest of the shoot, and had left it back in the tent that he and Naruto shared.

Zabuza raised his weapon. "Touch him and you will die." It seemed that he was more than willing to play along with the mistake.

Sasuke sighed, shaking his head. "I'm not his apprentice." He said, his voice calm and collected. "I'm just an actor shooting a terrible movie…"

The Hunter Ninja brought down the blade onto his neck, and Sasuke moved swiftly. He broke out of his grasp and then lashed out at him with a mighty kick. The blow connected, and the man went down, wheezing. Sasuke lashed out again, nailing the man in the face, and his mask shattered into pieces, falling to the ground at their feet.

The other hunters leapt forward at that moment, and Zabuza attacked all three with a mighty roar. Water clones shot up out of the water towards them, and Zabuza fought each of them like a madman. One man was killed instantly, one woman was barely holding her own, and the third…

Was coming straight for him.

Sasuke thought it best to signal the others, first and foremost. He leapt back, performing the necessary hand seals, and blew a fire ball upward, into the sky. Hopefully it would get someone's attention, and hopefully get Kakashi there sooner. But the Ninja burst through the flames, completely unharmed, and Sasuke found himself desperately fighting for his life.

Sasuke was very advanced for a genin, he knew. But he was not capable of standing up to a specialist killer like this, and he knew it. It took everything he had to stay on the defensive and keep himself unscratched.

Sasuke barely lasted ten seconds before his opponent struck a heavy blow across his face. He staggered, clutching his bleeding head, as the man struck him again, sending him tumbling to the ground.

"Sasuke!"

It was Naruto's voicec. Sasuke thought faintly, as strong arms wrapped around him. Naruto was here to help….

….

Naruto had seen the flame from a distance. He had immediately set off to find out what it was. He was shocked to find a group of ninja surrounding Zabuza and… Sasuke?

"Sasuke!"

He was bleeding incredibly badly Naruto instinctively rushed forward, his hand outstretched, but he stopped in his tracks as the ninja turned to look at him.

"Who is this?"

"Another associate….?"

Naruto steeled himself and took another step forward.

"I'm… Naruto Uzamaki!" He said. "Let… let them go!"

He was shaking so badly that he could hardly move. The three ninja stared at him.

"Who is this kid….?"

"I mean it!" Naruto said, taking another step forward. "Let them go, or I'll…. I'll…."

"Do what?" A woman asked, laughing to herself as she took a step closer to him. "Fight us? Do you really believe you could?"

Naruto stared at the limp forms of Sasuke and Zabuza. Kakashi had been terrified of the large masked man, but he had been taken out by these three shinobi.

"I… I won't let you take Sasuke!"

Shadow clones out of thin air and rushed them. Surprised by the onslaiught, the Mist Shinobi took a fighting position in the trees, leaving then bodies where they lay. Naruto, sensing an opportunity, sent a clone to grab Sasuke, and after a moment's consideration, grabbed Zabuza as well.

"No!"

Clones disappeared left and right as the Hunters fought their way through the crowd, but Naruto kept sending more and more to hold them off as Sasuke and Zabuza were dragged away.

"Shadow clone Jut-"

A blow struck him across the face and he fell to his knees, as the woman grabbed his hair and yanked him up roughly. "This is the real one!" She screamed. "I got him! I-"

A rain of needles slammed into her from the side, and she fell to the ground, unmoving. The remaining two Hunters froze as a new combatant entered the fray.

Haku lowered his hand as he observed the battlefield with interest. His eyes fell on Zabuza and Sasuke. His expression was unreadable.

"What is going on here?" Haku asked, his voice soft and gentle. "Naruto….?"

Naruto scrambled to his feet, rubbing his face in pain. "These guys…. These guys came out of nowhere!" He said. "They wanted…. They wanted to take Sasuke!"

"I see." Haku looked in between each of them with interest. "I'm warning you all now." He said to the masked shinobi. "That if you continue fighting here, you will not live to see another day."

"Who is going to stop us?" The Masked Ninja scoffed. "You?"

Haku smiled softly. "Naturally."

The enemy immediately dashed him, and Naruto could hardly believe his eyes as Haku rushed right through them. The ninja collapsed on the ground just as Haku straightened himself.

"Naruto." He turned around, smiling warmly at him. "Thank you for holding them off for me."

…

"So Hunter Ninja are after you, huh…."

"That's right." Haku said, his voice unhappy, as he tended to Zabuza's wounds. He was a fantastic medic. Sakura noticed in awe. And if what Naruto had said was true, a killer as well. She had not known that about him. None of them had. "They will keep pursuing us to the ends of the earth."

Zabuza laughed dryly. "And even beyond, I imagine." He said. His eyes flickered to the still sleeping Sasuke, and Sakura felt her heart melt upon seeing him. He had been, according to Zabuza, been mistaken for being his apprentice, and attacked as a result. "You are lucky that they did not capture him." Zabuza said. "Once they realized who he was, they would never have given him back."

"You're both lucky that Naruto and I arrived when we did." Haku said gently, as he dabbed at his chest with a cloth. Zabuza laughed again.

Sakura felt her heart tighten upon seeing them there, like this. Naruto was out filming right now, but he had been beaten within an inch of his life too. She had not even seen the enemy. She had in fact been resting in her tent after rehearsing her final lines of dialogue. Some ninja she was.

She excused herself from the tent and stepped outside into the woods. It was a lovely, relaxing night. But Sakura did not really feel like admiring the serenity of the situation.

"Hey."

She jumped. It was Kakashi. She had not noticed him standing there, by the tree. Sakura shot him a weak smile.

"Hello."

He came to stand next to her. "Are you done with filming yet?"

Sakura shook her head. "No, we still have one more day." She said. Kakashi nodded.

"You don't look very happy."

"How could I be?" Sakura asked him. "After what happened…"

He looked at her a knowing, but not unkind eye. "This is what the life of a ninja is like." He said simply.

She looked away, trying to hide her feelings buried deep inside. That deep, burning paranoia inside of her that she was not and never would be good enough to be of service to the leaf. Her teammate had nearly been killed filming a movie of all things!

Sakura was feeling down, to say the least. And Sasuke was not awake to calm her down.

…

"And if a lot of Ninja loved each other, the world would be a better place to live."

The crew clapped uproariously at Naruto's final line. Most were glad that the filming was over, but Tomonobu Tori was in tears of joy at his performance.

"You know." Naruto said, as he set aside his Fourth Hokage Hat and Cloak. "That was a lot of fun."

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, I had fun too." He looked at Sakura inquisitively. "What about you?"

She smiled at him. "I'm just glad that it's over…" She said quietly. "And that I don't have to do any more nude scenes."

"Over?"

Sakura, Sasuke, and Naruto flinched as Tomonobu approached them, smiling widely. "It's not over!" He said. "You will all have to come and watch the premier! When we're done editing, of course."

Sasuke, Naruto and Sakura looked at each other in horror.

"That's right…." Sasuke said. "This thing is going to be in theaters."

Sakura had a horrified expression on her face. "But… but…. But…." She stammered. "We…. Are going to watch this?"

"Yes!" Tori said proudly. "And you can invite all your friends and family too!"

Sakura was turning a bright, tomato red, and Sasuke could not help but laugh at her predicament. "Come on, Sakura." He said. "Lighten up! It's only a movie. No one's going to take this seriously."

He was right. No one took it seriously.

END

A/N: Remember when I said I was going to have an operation? Yeah, as it turns out, that was next week. So I suddenly had a lot of free time to work on this. For those of you who are worried that this fic is going to be a straight up comedy, fear not! Sasuke will be returning to Konoha, and his bitches, by the next chapter. Please stay tuned.

But seriously though, there was SO MUCH MORE I wanted to do with this chapter. I wanted to make the money have a cohesive plot that you could follow along with, I wanted there to be a deep relationship between Team 7 and Zabuza and Haku, I wanted there to be a serious conflict at the end. I feel as if I SORT OF delivered on what I wanted to do with this, but at the same time I feel as if I fell way short. What do you guys think? I'm curious. My ideas were all over the place. Writing this made me want to write a HakuXSakura fic, to be honest. Ha ha ha.

And yes, this was made to be a parody of The Room, Tommy Wiseau's Magnum Opus. I checked the FF . Net's The Room page (Which yes, does exist) and I' fairly confident in saying this is the best The Room Fanfic out there right now. Tomonobu Tori was named after Tomonobu Itagaki, the man behind the best game ever made Ninja Gaiden Black, who just happens to like strikingly like Tommy Wiseau. Tori means Bird in Japanese, and I was told by someone that Wiseau used to make birds out of paper to sell them, which is why I decided on the name.

Ha ha ha. What a story Mark.


	4. Ten out of Ten

Ino Yamanaka had had a very quiet two months. Her ninja career had started off very slowly, although her parents assured her that that was perfectly normal. She could not help but feel as if she were not getting anywhere closer to her goal of becoming a Chunin within two years.

The bell on the shop tinkled. Ino looked up rather drearily, of course, but her expression brightened immediately upon seeing just who it was.

"Sasuke!"

She stepped out to meet him, and was pleasantly surprised when he wrapped his arms around her in a tight hug, and spun her around. She laughed, her long hair falling across both their faces, as he set her down. They raised their hands upward to push aside the mess of hair, grinning.

"I haven't see you in ages!" Ino chirped, as she tried to smooth out her hair.

"I know." Sasuke said. "We've been on a mission." His lip twitched. "If you can call it that." Ino giggled at his expression.

"It sounds like there's a story here!"

Sasuke shook his head. "No, no." He said quickly. "Definitely not. We just spent almost three months in the middle of nowhere, it really wasn't anything special."

Sasuke was being awfully evasive. "You were doing nothing out in the middle of nowhere for three months?"

"Yes." Sasuke said immediately. "That's exactly what happened."

Ino raised her eyebrow at him, not believing a word of it. Sasuke seemed oddly secretive about the nature of the mission. Maybe she would have to get the story out of Sakura. Or maybe even Naruto, he could never keep his mouth shut.

"Let us never speak of this again." Sasuke told her flatly. "So how about those roses?"

It was getting increasingly difficult to dodge the question of where they had been for three months. Sasuke thought as he left the Flower shop behind, roses in hand, Ino watching him longingly from the window. The less people knew about Tomonobu Tori, his film career, and the fact that Sasuke Uchiha played a role in it, the better. He was beginning to feel especially envious of Kakashi, who was unrecognizable in the film. Naruto, in comparison, would likely have this hanging over his head for the rest of his life. Not that it seemed to have to sunk in, yet.

It had been two months since the shoot had ended. They had received monthly updates from Tomonobu Tori assuring them that editing was coming along swimmingly and that the movie would premier in Konoha in another month. Sasuke's hopes that that abomination would never, ever make it to theaters had already been dashed.

He only had a month until the fruits of their first, big mission hit the big screen and everyone on Team 7 became a laughingstock. He could only hope that Kurenai would not see it….

…

"I never thought I would say this… but I'm glad we're doing regular D-Rank missions again."

Sasuke nodded in agreement as he tightened his gloves. "Yeah, shooting a film really takes a lot out of you." He noted, as his eyes flickered at Naruto, who was standing some distance away from them, not looking their way. Sakura smiled at him, shaking her head.

"Yes, filming is way harder than I would have imagined." Sakura said. "Especially with someone like Tomonobu Tori directing."

"Getting attacked by assassins wasn't fun either."

Sakura's face fell. Sasuke noted the change in expression and immediately reached out to her. "Sakura." He said, his voice low. "What's wrong?"

"Oh…. It's nothing." Sakura said. "It's just…."

She sighed. Shaking her head.

"Forget it."

Sasuke was not one to forget things, especially when it involved his female teammate. She had been down since they had gotten back to Konoha. Sasuke had, at first, written it off as stress. Tomonobu Tori had asked a lot of things of her that she wasn't exactly prepared for. It had been hard on all of them, but he had felt that Sakura had gotten the worst of it.

But as time went on and Tomonobu Tori faded into memory, Sakura still seemed a little out of sorts. And Sasuke was beginning to feel a little curious as to why.

"Naruto."

His friend looked up at him expectantly. "Yeah?"

"Has Sakura been acting weird lately?"

Naruto crossed his arms, his head bent. He was clearly deep in thought. "She's been way nicer to me lately." He muttered. Sasuke groaned. Naruto was not the most observant person. He, although not at all a bad person, was somewhat self-centered.

"But have you noticed anything else?"

"Well…"

Naruto adjusted his headband awkwardly. "No, nothing."

It was then that Sasuke decided to speak to Kakashi about it.

"Hey, Sensei…."

"Hmm…?"

Kakashi turned to look at him, eyebrow raised. Sasuke stared at him, frowning. He still knew very little about Kakashi. He had no idea how best to even approach the situation.

"I wanted to speak with you about Sakura."

"IF you want to ask her on a date, that's fine."

Sasuke blanched.

"Was that not what you were going to ask me?"

"Well, no." Sasuke admitted. "I don't need your permission to go on dates." He briefly wondered whether he would even consider dating Sakura. He liked her well enough, but… well, there was a lack of any real sparks between them. It just felt like they found each other cute and that was that.

"So what did you want from me?"

"I wanted to know whether you think that Sakura has been depressed lately."

Kakashi fell silent. Sasuke stared at him expectantly, wondering just what he was going to say to him.

"Sakura…." Kakashi said. "Was worried about you two."

"Worried?" Sasuke repeated. "About… us?"

"When you fought alongside Zabuza to stop those Hunters, Sakura was sleeping in her tent." Kakashi explained to him. "In her eyes she let down both of you. You came very close to dying, and she could do nothing about it."

Sasuke fell silent, taking in the words his Sensei spoke. Yes…. That had to have been it. It was around that time that Sakura had begun to become quieter, more reserved.

"Is she going to be alright?" Sasuke asked him anxiously. "You don't think she will…?"

Kakashi turned away from him. "I don't know." He said, his voice heavy. But yet he did nothing. Sasuke could not speak for his reasons. Again, he barely knew Kakashi…. But he knew that he himself had to do something about it.

"Sakura. Why don't we train together?"

Sakura shot him a surprised look. "Together?" She asked. "Like… alone?"

"Yes, Sakura." He said. "Alone."

She quickly raised a hand to her pink hair and brushed it across her face to hide her shocked expression. "w-well… okay…." She said. "But Sasuke, I'm not as good of a ninja as you are."

"Right, which is why you need to train." Sasuke told her. And true to his word, they began to spend the time waiting for Kakashi alone together, going through various exercises and drills. Sasuke showed her a couple of Fire Jutsu, and although she could not really put a lot of power into them, she got the general idea down easily enough.

"I don't understand it." Sakura murmured. The candle in front of her sat there, unlit. She could not even maintain a flame long enough to get it to light. "Here I am, working so hard to put all of my energy into getting this thing to light… while Naruto is sparring with hundreds of shadow clones."

She looked close to tears. Naruto's progress had impressed her. In fact, it had impressed her so much that it had made herself conscious about how own abilities. And the encounter with the Hunter Nin had brought those feelings out in full force.

Sasuke was not sure what to say to her, but a major reason for that was because he himself still did not know what to make of their third teammate. Naruto constantly surprised him every day. His inventiveness in combat, his earnestness to improve, and that strange, strange inability to ever tire was beginning to make Sasuke view the guy as a powerhouse in the making. In fact, the more Sasuke thought about Sakura's dilemma in general, the more he began to feel the same way. Naruto's progress form dead last to what he was now was more than just unexpected. It was downright scary.

Sasuke and Naruto had, during their spars, taken to using real weapons. Sasuke had seen an orange blur racing right towards him, and assuming it was a shadow clone, he took his Kunai and threw it.

It had not been a clone. Naruto had thrown himself at him purely because he had thought he could take him head on. The Kunai had gone deep into his stomach. Sasuke had panicked. A wound in that spot could be fatal. No one else was around. He had no choice but to administer what he knew of first aid to his friend. He knew that he could not remove the kunai, or Naruto could bleed to death.

The bastard removed it on his own. He just took it and ripped it straight out, tearing his jumpsuit and sending blood all over the place. Sasuke panicked all anew, telling him to lay back and relax and that he totally had it under control even though he totally didn't.

Within fifteen minutes the wound had healed completely.

Sasuke was flabbergasted by this. When Naruto jumped up, right as rain Sasuke demanded answers. Naruto simply stared at him.

"I've always been a fast healer."

And that was that. He had no understanding of just how unusual that was, just as he had no understanding of just how much energy it really took to make shadow clones. He was ignorant of the fact that doing things that were simply NOT POSSIBLE.

Sasuke was becoming increasingly agitated as the weeks went by. Sakura was still not warming up, and Naruto was increasingly bothering him. Kakashi was of no help with either. He especially tended to dodge questions when it came to Naruto, which bothered Sasuke to no end. He was beginning to suspect that their teacher knew something about it.

Sasuke hated to admit it, but he was starting to distrust Kakashi. He began to wonder if someone else could help Sakura get over her issues or help him get to the bottom of the case with Naruto.

Perhaps someone like Yuuhi Kurenai.

It took quite a bit of effort to find Team 8. He had not gotten the chance to see any of them since they had been assigned teams. Hinata smiled shyly at him as he approached. Kurenai looked up at him, surprised.

"Oh, Sasuke…"

He handed her a rose and explained his problem with Sakura. Kurenai nodded thoughtfully along as Sasuke talked about her insecurities and her unease with her role in the Team.

"Yes, Kakashi has told me as much." Kurenai mused, glancing at Hinata "He told me she is having trouble finding a role in your team."

She stared at Sasuke thoughtfully. "Perhaps… she should learn Genjutsu. You and Naruto are both proficient in Ninjutsu and Taijutsu. Perhaps a Genjutsu specialist is just what your team needs."

They spoke a little more and hashed out an agreement. Kurenai would spend some time working with Sakura and Hinata, if Naruto and Sasuke spent time training with Kiba and Shino. Sasuke readily agreed. He wondered how he and Naruto would fare against the boys of Team 8.

Afterwards, he and Hinata took a walk through the park, conversing in quiet tones about their Ninja career.

"Father… is still anxious to meet with you."

"Yes, I know." Sasuke said. "I just sent him a letter letting him now that I'm available, actually. I'm sorry it took so long. That three-month mission took a out of me."

Hinata nodded. "You never said what it was that you were doing…"

"Let's not talk about that." Sasuke said hastily. "Let's talk about you and Naruto."

She turned bright red. "Me and-"

"I thought I told you to woman up and tell him already."

"B-b-b-b-"

"If Naruto keeps improving the way he has been, he's going to eventually get the eye of someone else." Sasuke told her. "If you don't go for it now, you never will."

Hinata opened her mouth wide, as if to respond, but a loud chuckle hit their ears.

They turned, surprised, to find another couple walking towards them. A Hyuuga boy with long hair, and…. An extremely pretty girl wearing a rather traditional dress. Her brown hair was tied up in two buns, and Sasuke was already wondering what it would look like if it was down.

Hinata stiffened as the two approached. Sasuke lay a hand on his arm as he observed them. The Hyuuga was glaring at them with great distaste in his expression. The girl looked a little apprehensive. Clearly, this was a situation she did not want to be in.

"Lady Hinata." The boy said. "What are you doing with this boy?"

Hinata shirked away from him, eyes downcast. "I-"

"We're taking a walk." Sasuke told him, his voice carefree and easy. "We were just talking about our lives as Ninja."

He smiled at the brown-haired girl, who, although clearly surprised, quickly smiled back. "And who are you two, exactly….?" He inquired. The girl opened her mouth to answer, but the boy cut her off.

"I am Neji Hyuuga." He practically spat. "Step away from her, now."

Sasuke did not pretend to know all of the details of inner Hyuuga clan politics. But he thought he knew enough to tell that this boy did not mean Hinata well when he asked him to step away.

Instead of backing down, Sasuke smiled. He raised a rose to his face and stepped towards the brown-haired girl. "Hey." He said. "You didn't get the chance to introduce yourself." He held out the rose to her. The girl reached out and took it, brushing her hand against his.

"I'm TenTen." She said. "It is…. a pleasure to meet you, Sasuke."

Sasuke ignored Neji's scandalized glares as he smiled at the girl. "My name is Sasuke Uchiha." He said. "I'm good friends with Hinata."

TenTen giggled. "I can see." She already was looking much more relaxed. Neji was glaring daggers at him, but Sasuke continued to ignore him.

"So are you two teammates?" Sasuke inquired. "You weren't in our graduation class…"

"No, we're a year a head of you." TenTen explained. "I-"

"TenTen. Shut up."

Tenten shot Neji a glance. She did not look too impressed. Sasuke, stepped in between them, hand on Tenten's arm, completely unflinching.

"I won't have you talking down to Hinata, and I certainly won't let you talk down to your own teammate." Sasuke said, his voice cool. "I suggest you leave. Now."

Neji glared at him, his eyes narrowed. "Uchiha." He said. "Your time will come." And with that, he turned and left them.

Sasuke stood there with the girls, watching him go. "He's not very good with girls, is he?" Sasuke commented. Tenten giggled, leaning into him slightly.

"No, he's not." Tenten said. "I wonder if that's his problem…"

They both looked to Hinata, but she was not in the mood to chat. She looked downcast, and was about to cry.

"Hey…" Sasuke leaned forward into TenTen's ear. "I'm going to take her home. It was nice meeting you."

TenTen gave him a quick nod as he stepped forward and wrapped his arm around Hinata's. "Come on, Hinata." He cajoled. "Let's go."

TenTen bid them good bye as he led her out of the park, down the street, and towards the Hyuuga complex. They came to a stop at the front gate.

"Thank… you." Hinata said, as she pushed herself away from him. "I'm sorry…. You had to defend me that way."

"Don't be sorry." Sasuke told her. "Anyone would have done the same."

Hinata smiled weakly as she turned and stepped into her house. Sasuke watched her go, wondering just what was going on behind the scenes in that family, before turning around.

TenTen was waiting for him. She was leaning up against a nearby tree, kunai in hand.

"That was a pretty cool thing you just did." She said. "I was impressed."

"Anyone would have done the same." Sasuke repeated. Tenten shook her head.

"Dude, I hear Neji complain about the Main Family and Hinata all the time. I've never been able to shut him down that way." She told him. "I hate it too, but… I would never have been able to convince him to stop bullying Hinata like that."

"You are friends, with Hinata?"

"No, we've never really met." TenTen told him. "I…. actually am friends with Neji, to tell you the truth. In spite of everything he's a really reliable teammate."

"Hm." Sasuke was not all that impressed.

"Really, this Family drama thing is the worst thing about him, I promise." TenTen spin the kunai around her finger and then pocketed it. "So where do you want to go eat?" She asked him.

He took her back to his place and made her something. TenTen made impressed sounds as he worked, and helped with the slicing and dicing of vegetables. She was quite swift with a knife, Sasuke noticed. Uncannily so.

They sat down at their table and talked at length about the Hyuugas

"What is Hinata like?" Tenten asked him. Sasuke sighed.

"Shy." He said. "Very, very shy."

"I've heard." She said. "But how shy?"

"She's desperately in love with someone and won't admit it."

"Oh?" Tenten asked, suddenly a little on edge. "That someone wouldn't happen to be…. You, would it?"

"Sadly, no." Sasuke admitted. "Apparently I'm not good enough for the Hyuuga Princess."

Tenten laughed. "Hasn't her Father been wanting to pester you about marrying her?"

"Or her younger sister, yes."

"Are you going to do it?"

Sasuke stared at Tenten, considering his answer. "No." He said, after a brief pause. "I think I have someone else in mind." '

Sasuke spent the rest of the day touring the compound. They stopped in front of a large rock, with several targets scattered around on nearby trees and the ground.

"Oh…" Sasuke said, looking around at it. "This is where…"

"What is this?" Tenten asked, intrigued, as she stepped around the rock, noting the target on the opposite end.

"This is something my… someone in my family set up." Sasuke explained. "You're supposed to stand in the center here…." He moved to the spot her was indicating. "You're supposed to spin…." He spun a little. "And you're supposed to jump up, flip yourself upside down, and hit every single target with kunai."

Tenten gave him a look. "Even the one on the other end of the rock?"

"Especially that one." Sasuke told her. TenTen grinned.

"I want to try it."

Sasuke had never seen anyone but Itachi do it. He himself had been trying for years and had never been able to even touch the one beyond the rock. He stood there, preparing himself for a good time, as Tenten took her position.

She took a deep breath, spun around, leapt up, and promptly hit every single target.

Sasuke's mouth practically hit the floor as she landed, smirking at his shocked expression.

"Just as good as your family member, huh?"

He was suddenly very glad that she had invited herself over.

They spent that entire evening watching old martial arts movies that he used to watch with Itachi. He had not seen many of them in years, but he had still held a fondness for them. Sharing them with Tenten was a magical experience.

Mid-way through _The Game of Go,_ where the hero was deliberating on the best tactic to defeat his enemy, Sasuke and Tenten found themselves looking at each other more and more. They smiled and shifted about, and by the time the fighting had begun they were in each other's arms.

"Mmm, Sasuke…." Tenten murmured, as he kissed her. "This wasn't how I imagined my day turning out."

By the time the credits rolled, they were snuggling up to each other, enjoying each other's company.

"Should we rewind it?" Tenten asked. "I think I would have liked it if you didn't distract me."

Sasuke hit her with the couch pillow, and she burst out laughing.

They spent a little too long saying goodbye at the door. Hand in hand, TenTen was practically bouncing every time she kissed him.

"I had a wonderful time." She said, almost glowing with joy. "I… I want to see you again."

They kissed each other for another several minutes before exhaustion took them both and TenTen, after one last kiss, bid her good-byes and left him. Sasuke stepped back into the house, feeling extremely pleased with himself.

…

"You have a girlfriend?" Naruto asked disbelieving as Sasuke let them know that he would be busy later on in the day.

"What, did you think I had a boyfriend?" Sasuke jabbed at him, as he brushed the hair out of his eyes. TenTen had been telling him stories about how a lot of the girls had been speculating that he was gay. Sasuke was not completely sure whether TenTen was messing with him or not, but after the incident with Haku he was feeling especially protective of his sexuality. "Her name's TenTen… she's a ninja too, but a year older than us."

"What is with you and older women?" Naruto asked him, disbelievingly. Sasuke laughed as he raised a rose to his face.

"You'll like her, she's really cool."

Sakura and Ino weren't nearly as impressed.

"What? Her?" Ino said disbelievingly. "Why her?" She fell silent for a bit, and then shot him a look. "Who is she?"

Sakura took it even worse. Tenten came by to come find him after missions had concluded for the day. Sakura glared at her the entire time they spent chatting. TenTen did not seem particularly bothered.

"So you're the great Kakashi." She said. "Gai-Sensei speaks most highly of you."

"I've received better compliments." Kakashi told her, smiling in that strange way of his. Sakura continued to glare at them.

"Your team is… strange." Tenten said, as they parted ways. "That girl… does she always glare at people like that?"

"Usually." Sasuke told her. "It's a bad habit, we're trying to break it." That got him thinking about Sakura's problems, and he immediately began to talk about her with Tenten. By then time he had finished, she had fallen quiet.

"You know…" TenTen said slowly. "The way you describe her… she kind of reminds me of myself."

"What?" Sasuke asked, bemused. Tenten nodded.

"Yeah." She said. "I'm from a civilian family as well… we've always made ninja gear, and I've always loved weapons."

She fell silent, looking down at the ground.

"I've always admired Lady Tsunade, of the sannin." She said. "She's probably one of the greatest female ninja this village has ever produced. I enrolled in the Academy, hoping to become just like her." Sasuke stared at her, enraptured.

"But I was told, time and time again, that Lady Tsunade was special." She said. "She was a genius of the highest caliber. She's the reason Konoha has the best health care of all the hidden villages. I could never, ever match up to someone like her."

She smiled bitterly. "They were right." She said. "I don't have the chakra control necessary to even begin medical training. I can't even do the most basic work in the field, let alone reach Tsunade's level." She blinked. She seemed to be getting rather emotional. He could see a little water in her eyes. "I was depressed for my entire final year at the academy." She told him. "I had no idea what I was going to do with myself. I had dedicated all of my time and effort into learning this field that I had no real talent in. I was considering dropping out of the academy entirely."

"It was then that I met Gai-Sensei." She said. "We had just been assigned to a team… Neji, Lee and I. We did not get along at all, at first. Neji thought we were beneath him, and Lee…" She paused. "Lee is different."

She took in a deep breath.

"Lee has no Ninjutsu or Genjustu skills at all." She told him. "He relies purely on Taijutsu. We never thought he would graduate, but he did. And over the past year we've been together, he became more and more amazing."

She clenched her fist.

"Neji was born talented, and Lee found something that he was really good at and pushed himself. Me…? I was lost for a while there."

She gave Sasuke a look.

"Then I spoke to Gai-Sensei how I felt." She said. "And what he said to me changed my life." She raised her hand and pointed her finger at him.

"You cannot live your life obsessing over things you can't do." She said. "He said that I should aim to become my own woman. Although he understood how disappointed in not being just like her, that was that was no excuse to give up on being a great Ninja. I couldn't obsess over what only others could do. I needed to think about what I was good at, and what I could do as a Ninja."

She smiled widely as Sasuke took her hand. "Your sensei is a wise man." He commented. She nodded.

"I took his advice to heart and started studying other great Ninja." She said. "I started with the other Sannin and how they fought. Orochimaru and his great knowledge of Ninjutsu and pushing boundaries, and Jiraiya and his work on seals."

She pulled away from him and pulled out a scroll. She unfurled it and held it out to him. On it were vast, intricate symbols that Sasuke could not understand.

"I became interested in the idea of being able to carry all of my weapons around with me using these." Tenten explained. "And then I started doing it with other things. Tools, armor, you name it. I have it on me."

"And that has proven useful?"

"You have no idea." Tenten told him. "Once a village hired us to deal with bandits, and we were in a situation where they had us pinned down.. We were completely surrounded on all side by over fifty of them, and they had hired ninja to deal with us. We could not fight the Ninja while protecting the village."

"What did you do?"

TenTen smiled at him. "I gave them all weapons." She said. "They didn't need to hold their position for long, just for long enough for us to defeat the enemy. But that would never have been possible without me. My talents, niche and specific as they are, helped avert a potential catastrophe."

"So you think Sakura needs to find her own talents as a ninja…"

"I know she does." Tenten said. "Keep supporting her, alright? She'll get there eventually."

Tenten was very sweet and kind, in spite of her somewhat tomboyish nature to support a girl that probably hated her. Sasuke knew he had picked a winner.

…

The day for their meeting with Kiba and Shino had come. Sasuke and Naruto walked directly to the Team 8 training ground, where Kiba and Shino were waiting.

"Took you long enough." Kiba scoffed, as he leapt to his feet. Akamaru leaned out of his jacket and barked furiously at them.

"We're sorry." Sasuke told them, smiling lightly. "A black cat crossed out path and we had to take the long way here."

Naruto gave him a horrified look.

"Sasuke, you're becoming just like him!"

Sasuke chuckled at Shino and Kiba's confused expressions. "So." He said. "What do you want to do first?"

"Team on Team." Kiba said immediately. "Shino and me vs you and Naruto." Sasuke could tell that he was extremely eager to get the better of them.

"You're on!" Naruto shouted, fists pumped in front of him. "We'll take you on!"

This was their first time sparring with anyone outside of the team. Sasuke got into a fighting position, wondering just how this was going to go.

…

"Tell me, Sakura… what do you know about Genjutsu?"

"Well…"

Although a little self-conscious that Hinata Hyuuga was staring at her, Sakura began to rattle off everything she could on the subject. Kurenai nodded along, complimented her on her technical knowledge, but reminded her gently that actually using Genjutsu was quite different than reading about it.

Sakura nodded along, taking in her words. This was what she was good at. Absorbing information and then spitting it back out upon demand.

"Hinata has been interested in learning more Genjutsu as well." Kurenai said. "You both can help each practice casting and breaking simple illusions."

Working with Hinata was much different than working with Sasuke. She and Hinata had never been friends. In fact, until TenTen had come out of nowhere and stolen Sasuke's heart she had long suspected that Hinata would have. She was quite beautiful, polite, and sophisticated. And far, far, far more skilled.

Hinata had no trouble seeing through everything that Sakura sent her way. She did not even have to break the Genjutsu. She would simply activate her Byakguan and see through it. Sakura looked hopelessly at Kurenai.

"You will never fool a Hyuuga's eyes." Kurenai said. "Think about other senses you can fool."

What other senses could she fool? Smell? No… hearing. She could fool Hinata's sense of hearing. But how would she do that?

She stared at Hinata thoughtfully as she brought her hands together. She recalled what Sasuke had said to her all those months ago, before they had left to film their movie.

"If he wanted someone who cared about Naruto, he should have just gotten Hinata Hyuuga."

What had he meant by that? Could it be… The image of Naruto running towards them, waving his hands above his head and shouting Hinata's name filled her thoughts.

"Ha!"

Hinata jumped. "E-eeep!"

She tripped, falling flat on her face. Kurenai immediately bent over to check up on her, leaving Sakura standing above her, open mouthed. Inside her heart a voice was screaming loudly in protest. There was no way that had actually worked.

…

Hinata was unbelievably embarrassed when she regained consciousness and was told that it was just an illusion. "Oh…" She said, her head bent. "I see."

Kurenai called it quits for the day, telling both girls that they had done exceptionally well, but they both needed to rest.

Hinata almost slunk off without saying good-bye, but Sakura, on a whim, decided to follow her.

"Hey." She said. Hinata flinched as she spoke.

"Y-yes?"

She was so shy. You would never have known that she was a ninja just by speaking to her.

"Hinata, do you like Naruto?"

Her face turned a bright, tomato red.

…

Sasuke yawned as he stepped into his house, shuffling through letters. HIashi Hyuuga had responded, it seemed. They would be meeting very soon. There were a few marriage proposals, but far fewer than there had been before.

And then he saw it. An envelope that had come from Mist country.

With trembling fingers he cracked open the letter and opened it.

The War would be premiering in Konoha in one week, and he was invited.

…

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke flinched as an overexcited Tomonobu Tori wrapped his arms around him in a deep hug. Tenten was giggling at him from a couple of feet away.

"It has been too long, my friend." Tori said. "Much has happened since I saw you last…"

He went off on a ramble about how he traveled to a place called The Land of Waves in order to film one final scene in the movie, and had ended up being wrapped up in a conflict between a citizen uprising against a corrupt local crime lord. Sasuke stood there, feeling as if he had heard this story somewhere before…

"And then they named the Bridge after me!" Tori said. "Can you believe that, Sasuke?"

"It's almost like we weren't even there."

TenTen's amused expression became one of horror as Haku stepped up to them. Dressed in a bright pink, flowery kimono, he looked every bit as beautiful as the last time Sasuke had seen him.

"Oh, Haku." Sasuke said, surprised. "You're here as well?"

"Yes." Haku said. "The Director needed me to film the final scene… it was Zabuza and I who fought off Gato and his men."

"Then why wasn't it the Great Haku and Zabuza Bridge?"

Haku smiled. "Because he paid for us to do that when he didn't have to. And helped kickstart the economy there, too. It's making him rich."

Sasuke stared at Tori the gears in his head turning. Just how wealthy was this guy? TenTen was whispering frantically in his ear as Haku wandered off to speak with Sakura, who was wearing a surprisingly fetching pink dress.

"If you speak to her again I swear I'll kill you."

Sasuke waved a dismissive hand towards her as Naruto approached them.

"I can't believe this." He said, without even greeting them. "My movie… It really exists…"

"You're starting to sound like Tori." Sasuke noted. Naruto scowled at him.

Not long after the reunion, the cast and crew sat down to watch the premier of Tomonobu Tori's The War…

Hours later, all over the continent, other hidden villages did the same.

…

"Is everyone in the Leaf Village a lesbian or what?" Yugito Nii asked Killer B, as she munched on a piece of candy she had bought from the theater. She had needed something sweet after sitting through that mess.

"Lesbian?" Killer B repeated, looking bemused. "Where did that come from?" Yugito gave him a look

"The female leads." Yugito said. "Surely you noticed that they had sex at one point?"

"What are you talking about?" Killer B retorted. "There was only one sex scene. And it was between a man and a woman."

"What are you talking about?"

The two began to bicker furiously among each other about the scene in question.

…

Temari stepped outside the theater, shaking her head. What a mess… she had no idea what the hell that movie was supposed to be going for. Was it a romance? A war drama? … a comedy? She honestly had no idea. She had laughed out of sheer increduality so many times that she almost thought it was supposed to be intentional.

"What a terrible movie, holy shit."

"How terrible…."

"The female lead was cute, though…."

Everyone who had sat on the movie seemed to agree that it wasn't very good. Temari watched them go, taking in the talk around her about how terrible it was.

And then he stepped out of the theater.

Temari practically recoiled as her youngest Brother, Gaara, stepped through the door. His eyes were wide and staring, and Temari could feel herself start to sweat. Could the movie… could the movie have brought out something even more terrible in him?

He stepped forward and sand began to swirl around him. Temari froze in place as Gaara stepped past her and came to a stop.

"What did you think…?" Gaara rasped at her. Temari froze. He never addressed her in that way. Never.

"I-"

"I loved it."

Temari, who had almost gone on a rant about how terrible it was, fell silent on the spot.

"That man… the Fourth Hokage." Gaara said. "He went on and defeated the Nine Tails to protect his village."

Temari's mouth was starting to feel very, very dry. "Y-yeah…"

Gaara stepped past her. "I'll kill anyone who tries to hurt this village."

Temari, completely frozen stiff, did not say a word as he stepped out of the building. The movie, ridiculous as it may have sounded, had somehow made her psychotic brother into a patriot.

…

Kabuto stepped out of the theater with a beautiful black-haired woman in tow. The woman grinned widely at him. "Now that was something, wasn't it Kabuto?"

"It was indeed." Kabuto said. "It was a shame that Sasuke did not use his Sharingan-"

"Come on, this is your idea of a good time?"

The Black Haired woman stopped in her tracks as a very young looking blonde haired woman stampeded in front of them, a broken table leg in her hand. A much older man with long white hair followed behind her, trying to placate her.

"Look, Tsunade, it's not everyday that a movie gets made that features ME you know. You know you enjoyed seeing me on screen."

"Oh, shut up, you pervert."

The Black haired woman grinned as the two bickered there, in front of them. Kabuto looked onward, his eye cocked to the side. "Ah… perhaps we should go another way?"

"No, I'm enjoying this." The woman said, eyeing the couple with interest. "Ah, but please don't draw attention to yourself, Kabuto…"

"You're terrible!" The lady shouted, as she threw the table leg at the man. He grunted as it smacked him in the face with force.

Kabuto kept his face stony cold, but inwardly he was a little amazed at the fact that the Three Legendary Sannin had sat in on the same movie together.

…

Two men dressed in ornately decorated red cloaks stepped out of the theater. The shorter one with red eyes had a half eaten bag of popcorn in his hand.

"Fate sure loves a good joke, doesn't it Itachi?"

Itachi stared downward, not answering.

"To think that my old comrade and your little brother would show up in a movie together… isn't that funny?"

"No." Itachi said. "Not really."

…

By the time the movie had finished, the crowd sat in stunned silence. And then Naruto began to applaud.

"Well." Sasuke said, his arm wrapped Tenten, as they stepped out of the theater. "That was… a movie, I guess."

"Worst movie I've ever seen." Kakashi grunted.

"I thought it was sweet." Tenten admitted. "Tori made a movie about his hero, The Fourth Hokage! Isn't that cool?"

"It would have been cool if it was a good movie."

"It's the thought that counts, right?" Tenten insisted. "I-"

They came to a stop in front of the theater. Standing in front of the door were two people. Sasuke recognized them both as Yuuhi Kurenai and Tomonobu Tori.

"You mean… that girl was supposed to be ME?"

"Yes, that is right." Tori acknowledged. "I could not get the contacts to work, I had to adjust the eyes during editing… but this is a film about how we first met!"

"You made a movie about…?"

Kurenai shook her head in disbelief. "I… don't know what to say."

"I know what you need to say to me." Tori said. "Three simple words, Kurenai. I love you."

"Tori, I-"

"Get over it man, she isn't into you!" Someone from the crowd yelled. A brief spattering of laughter came up from the crowd of moviegoers trying to leave. Tori shot them a glare, but Kurenai took the opportunity to turn tail and leave.

"You are tearing me apart, Kurenai!"

…

A/N

WOW. I am so sorry for the wait, guys. Most of you people thought I had died during the operation. Actually, that wasn't the case at all. The Operation went great, and I feel better than ever. The real issue was something else unrelated. Thank you for being patient.

I don't think anyone brought up Tenten as a possible love interest for Sasuke in this. Probably because it is such a weird, out there pairing. I checked the site, and there wasn't a SINGLE serious SasuXTenTen fic in sight. If you haven't noticed by now, I really, really, really, really, really like doing shit that no one else has ever done. Upon doing research about which girls I wanted Sasuke to chase after, Tenten was the one I found most appealing. In part because I have a huge thing for girls in Chinese dresses, but also because of how underutilized she is in general. Out of all of Konoha Ninja, she is by far the least fleshed out in terms of personality and background. IT really does feel like she only exists to be a female teammate for Neji and Lee, which is a shame considering how much I love her design.

Wikis inspired a lot of her opinions in this chapter, although I think her personality is entirely of my own invention. Rest assured, fans of mine… this fic will be the best SasuTenTen fic ever written. Ha ha ha.

If anyone has any questions about what me or what I'm doing with this fic, please let me know. I made the mistake of updating the last chapter on Christmas Eve, and I don't think anyone read it. I have no idea what people think of that chapter, so please be sure to give feedback on that one as well as this one.

Thank you! I hope you stay warm this winter.


	5. The Chunin Exam

"The Chunin Exams?"

"That's right." Kakashi told them, nodding. "They're being held in Konoha this time." Three little pamphlets detailing the event were laying out on top of Sasuke's table. The three genin of Team Seven looked down at them apprehensively. Sakura in particular looked a little out of sorts as they read through the details of when and how to sign up.

"It feels like we've only just become Genin…" Sakura murmured, looking a little green. "Time flies, huh…?"

Sasuke privately agreed, although he did not voice his opinion. He was reading through his own pamphlet, ironing out all the details. Genin needed a Jounin's approval to enter…

"Sensei, are you sure we're ready?" Sasuke asked Kakashi, as he held up the paper. "I've heard stories about these exams. They're not easy, and we're still green genin."

Kakashi smiled at him.

"I have utmost faith in you." He said. "If you choose to apply, I will support you wholeheartedly. However, if you wish to not take part, I will respect your decision as well."

"I see." Sasuke said slowly, looking between his other teammates. Both of them looked a little nervous, although Naruto was trying not to show it. "What do you think?" He asked them. "Are we ready for the next step?"

Naruto slammed his fist on the table. "Yeah!" He said, his voice unusually high pitched. Sasuke imagined that he was trying to convince himself just as much as he was trying to convince Sasuke.

Sakura took a little longer to answer. She raised her thumb to her mouth and bit it. She was clearly deep in thought. It was a while before she spoke. "I…are these exams really that difficult, Sasuke?"

"Well…" Sasuke paused. Most of what he had heard about the exam in the past was in relation to Itachi. Who had, of course, flown through it in his very first go, at age eight. It was easy for Itachi, apparently. But that probably wouldn't reassure Sakura much.

The group sat around, talking idly for another fifteen minutes before deciding to go their own ways Each of them thinking deeply about the upcoming exam.

…

"You're taking part?"

"Of course." TenTen said. "I've been preparing my entire career for this exam." She spun a kunai on her finger expertly and then caught it in a vice like grip. "We all really wanted to take the last two exams, but Gai-Sensei insisted we wait until it was Konoha's turn to host. He says it's good luck."

Sasuke nodded. He could certainly see the wisdom in that. Taking the test in Konoha would mean a home turf advantage, one that they would be forfeiting if they chose not to take part in this exam. It would be a while until the exam came back to Konoha…

"How is your team looking?" Tenten asked him.

"I'm not sure." Sasuke admitted. "I think all of us are wondering whether we're good enough yet." TenTen nodded understandably.

"Your team hasn't been in a combat situation yet, right?"

"Well… not the whole team, no." He and Naruto had done exceptionally well against the Mist Ninjas, but Sakura had not been present. She had been in a tent resting, unaware that something had gone horribly wrong."

"Sakura's the weak link, huh?"

"So perceptive." Tenten preened at the compliment.

"Well, you're right to be cautious." Tenten said. "You have to take the test as a three-man team. If one of you isn't ready, then…."

"We fail." Tenten nodded at his conclusion.

"If you're not completely confident in your team, you probably aren't going to go anywhere." Tenten said. "That's what Gai-sensei said to us last year." She cleared her throat and leaned in closer to him, taking his hand.

"Look… last year I wasn't sure if Lee or I could keep up with Neji." She confessed to him. "It was a major reason we decided to take the year to train. And you know what? We've all grown by leaps and bounds. Lee is practically unrecognizable from what he used to be. It may not be a bad idea to wait."

….

"You've been coming by a lot lately, Naruto." Ayane said cheerfully as she handed him another bowl. "Do you not have food at home?"

"Of course I do." Naruto said gruffly, as he raised his chopsticks. "I just don't want to cook it!" Ayane laughed

In truth Naruto never really felt like cooking anything. The main reason he did not come to Ichiraku's every week was not because of a lack of desire. He wanted to eat there every day. The issue had been a lack of pocket money.

Following his mission with Tomonobu Tori, that was no longer an issue. Naruto had never seen so much money in his life. Sasuke had advised him to use it responsibly, and Naruto had taken that advice to heart. He had not bought any houses or big screen TVs, but he did go out to eat every day. The rest of his money was sitting in his bank account, gathering dust.

So today he was once again having dinner at Ichiraku's. All alone.

"So Naruto. How's your Ninja career coming along?"

"Great!" He chirped, as he lowered his bowl. "We're thinking about entering the Chunin Exam..."

He rambled a little bit about the Chunin exam to them. Ayane and her father followed along, nodding and smiling, and before long Naruto had explained the whole situation to them.

"It's a really hard test." Naruto said, after his explanation was concluded. "So we're still trying to decide whether we're ready or not."

"Are you?"

"Well…"

He scratched his cheek, thinking deeply. A part of him wanting to scream, to the whole world, that he was more than ready. That he could take on anything.

But Sasuke wanted to consider their options, at least.

"I haven't decided." He said. "I think I could, but…." He shrugged, smiling widely. "It's a team decision."

…

Hinata had never answered Sakura's question about Naruto. She was unable to even meet her gaze as they worked together, and Sakura could honestly not figure out why.

She had never seriously thought much about Hinata at all growing up. In her eyes she was just another academy student. One that Sasuke seemed to take a bit of a liking to, sure, but Sasuke took a liking to pretty much every girl. As a person, Hinata was just another face to her. Sakura didn't know her at all.

That had slowly begun to become closer through their training with Kurenai. They had gone out to eat a couple of times, and Sakura was surprised to find that they were slowly becoming friends.

But ever since Sakura's Genjutsu trick, Hinata had been very distant towards her. Not cold, exactly, but they weren't exactly speaking much either. Kurenai had noticed it as well and had asked her what was wrong.

"Well…" Sakura hesitated, wondering just how much she should tell the older woman. She would never have spoken to Kakashi about these things, but she was increasingly growing fond of Kurenai and was beginning to look up to her. "I think it may be about a boy."

"Ah." Kurenai said. "The root of all problems." Sakura giggled. Kurenai smiled at her, before her expression became more serious.

"Sakura, I'm not sure if you're aware of this… but Hinata lost her mother at a young age, and her father is not exactly… approachable… about these kinds of things. Please be patient with her, alright? Whatever the problem is, be there for her."

Sakura agreed readily. This was not the first time that Kurenai had spoken of Hinata's home life, and she was beginning to wonder whether Hinata was being treated well at home. Kurenai seemed very protective of her in particular. She favored Hinata the same way that Kakashi seemed to favor Sasuke… there was some unspoken connection there.

Today she had gone to meet with Kurenai and Hinata, as she usually did, and was surprised to find all of Team 8 sitting in their usual spot.

"Oh, Sakura." Kurenai said, surprised. "I'm sorry, I forgot to let you know that something big is coming up…."

"The Chunin exams?"

"Oh, so Kakashi told you, then?"

Sakura nodded. "That's right."

"So you're going to sign up too, huh?" Kiba asked her, grinning widely. He punched his own palm, looking incredibly energetic. Hinata looked down at the ground, unable to meet her eyes.

"I… don't know." Sakura admitted, glancing at Kurenai. "We are… considering not taking part."

Kiba blanched. "W-what?" He looked at Shino apprehensively. "But Sasuke and Naruto are-"

Shino adjusted his glasses. "Great fighters, to be sure." He said. "But fighting is not everything." Kurenai nodded in agreement.

"Shino is right." She said. "Naruto has improved tremendously since the academy in fighting prowess, but in certain areas you are his better." Sakura bristled a little bit at those words. "Team 7 may have the best fighters of the rookie teams eligible for entry, but I think Chunin need to have a more well rounded skill set than simply being strong."

Was Team 7 really considered the strongest team? Sure Sasuke was the rookie of the year, and Naruto had improved tremendously… but the best? A Team that had her on it? She glanced at Hinata, wondering how she would have fared in a serious fight with her, or even Ino. She could not imagine even touching them.

In a true life or death situation… what could she do to contribute to the team? Really?

…

Team Seven met later that day at Sasuke's place, as was their custom. Kakashi was not present, at least not yet, but they sat kneeling around Sasuke's table, Pamphlets set out in front of them.

"I've come to my decision." Sasuke said. "How about you?"

"Same."

"Yeah."

"So?" Sasuke said, eyeing them both. "What do you think?"  
The table fell silent. No one seemed to want to speak.

"I thought so." Sasuke said slowly. "We're not ready, are we?"

"Sasuke…"

"There's no shame in that." Sasuke said. "We had the choice to pick our battle, and I think fighting another day will serve us better in the long run."

He gave them a sheepish smile.

"Besides, I really don't want to fight Tenten."

Sakura and Naruto's faces went from solemn to something else. Naruto laughed, but Sakura glowered at him. "What exactly do you mean by that, Sasuke?"

"I really don't want to have to hit my own girlfriend." Sasuke told her, with a straight face. "I could get arrested for that."

Sakura groaned, but Naruto laughed even harder.

"So it's settled, then." Sasuke said. "Team Seven will sit out this Chunin Exam, and train hard for the next one. Another six months will go a long way for us, I think."

"Yeah, you bet!" Naruto said, jumping upward. "I'm going to be so much stronger in six months!"

"We all are." Sasuke agreed. "We all will be."

…

"What do you MEAN he isn't going to take part in the Chunin Exams?"

Kabuto adjusted his glasses as he observed the angry expression of Orochimaru. "Well, you see.. he has simply decided not to take part." He said. "He feels that his team as a whole is not ready, and-"

Orochimaru pounded the arm of his chair with his fist before the report could even be finished. "It seems I have seriously misjudged Sasuke's character." He mused. "I expected him to be eager to live up to Itachi's legacy…" He had seemed to calm down somewhat already. He was already thinking of how this effected his plans.

"I think… perhaps… we should not attend the Exams either."

Kabuto started. "W-what? But the paperwork has already been-"

Orochimaru waved his hand dismissively. "Plenty of cowards back out for whatever reason." He said. "My old Sensei will think nothing of it, if our people do not attend." He grinned at Kabuto. "This, in the long run, will not effect the plan at all." He said. "In fact… All that really needs to change is the location."

"My lord?"

Orochmaru smiled sinisterly. "How would you feel… if instead of relying on Konoha's Chunin Exam to get to Sasuke… we lure him into our own?"

…

"Wow, with everyone training for the Chunin Exams, there sure are a lot more missions." Naruto complained, as he rubbed his back.

"With no one else to catch that damn cat, we're going to have to do it every other day for the next month." Sasuke agreed. "Until the exams are over. Or, at least, some people from Konoha fail."

Naruto and Sakura both groaned. Both almost looked disappointed, and Sasuke could not exactly blame them. He was already beginning to wonder whether their plan of skipping out on the Chunin Exam was the best idea. Team 8 and 10 were both competing, and Tenten's team was as well. Sasuke was beginning to feel as left out, and he thought that Naruto and Sakura felt the same way.

They had hit the D-Rank missions hard the past couple of days, trying to kill the boredom welling up in them. Today, it seemed, was no different. At least, until the Hokage asked them, point blank, whether they would be interested in tackling a C Rank mission.

"A C-Rank mission?" Naruto was already bouncing with excitement. Sasuke too was looking at the old man with interest, but Sakura seemed a little downcast by the news.

"Yes." The Hokage said. "I was surprised to hear that your Team was not interested in competing in the Chunin Exams. I personally thought of each of you as being more than ready. Perhaps completing a C-Rank mission will give you more confidence for next time."

"What is it, what is it?"

"It is actually a fairly important mission." The Hokage said. "It is, although not dangerous, very important to the future of our village."

"Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

"You may have seen foreign genin in the village who wear musical note headbands." The Hokage said. "They are from the Village Hidden in the Sound, a new village that has appeared only recently." Kakashi looked up from his book, clearly a little interested.

"This Chunin Exam is actually the first time the Sound Village has ever competed in any inter village event." The Hokage explained. "Their leader has requested that a team from Konoha be sent to their village in order to help bridge the gap between our villages, and hopefully become closer as allies."

Naruto's face fell.

"Awww…. So we're just visiting?"

"That's selling it a little short, Naruto." Sasuke said, running a hand through his hair. "We could really improve our relationship with this new village if we impress their leader." Sakura nodded in agreement.

"It's settled, then." The Hokage said, sounding pleased, as he stamped their papers "Team 7 will be departing for the Village Hidden in the Sound."

What could possibly go wrong? Sasuke thought to himself, as they stepped out of the Hokage tower gleefully. Maybe there were even cute rocker chicks in this new village.

…

"You're leaving?" Tenten asksed him, sounding disappointed.

"Missions don't stop just because there's a Chunin Exam goijng on." Sasuke told her. "And this one is the biggest one for us yet."

It was the night before the Chunin Exams, and the two were hanging out in Sasuke's house, as they usually did when spending time together. They were sitting beside one another on Sasuke's couch. Sasuke's hand was placed firmly on her leg.

"Yeah, I know." TenTen said. "But I kind of hoped you would be here to cheer me on."

"I will be, in spirit." Sasuke promised her. "Besides there's a tournament at the end… they give you a month to train for that. I should be back before then."

TenTen's motuh curled into a smile. "I may not make it that far, Sasuke."

"Sure you will." He said. "How could you not?"

They spent the entire evening chatting. Once the sun set completely Tenten bid him goodbye, and after a brief kiss she left for home.

…

"Kakashi-Sensei, what do you know about the Village Hidden in the Sound?"

"Not much." He seemed relatively uninterested in their conversation, but Sasuke seemed to have the impression that that was not the case. He was following along very closely.

"Ugh, no one knows anything." Naruto complained. "Not Iruka-Sensei, not the Old Man, and not you!"

Sasuke had had the same experience whenever he brought up Sound. Many people, ninja included, were not even aware that it existed. Sasuke had thought wryly that Sound seemed to be by far the most hidden of the Hidden Villages.

"Here's something I've been thinking about." Naruto said, as they stepped along the road. "How can a village be hidden in SOUND?"

Sakura tilted her head, looking confused. "Huh?"

"I mean, think about it." Naruto said, stepping ahead of her a little bit. "I mean, we're the Village Hidden in the Leaves because we're in a Forest… right? And the Sand guys live in a Desert. And Zabuza lived by the ocean. What the heck is SOUND hidden by?"

"It's in the name, right?" Sasuke said. "Sound."

"Yeah, but what does that MEAN?" Naruto stressed. "Look, this is driving me nuts, okay…?"

"Maybe it's in a canyon or something." Sakura said slowly. "And the echoes make it hard to hear where it is."

"Sakura, how can you HEAR a village?"

"People in villages make Sounds!" She repeated indignantly. Sasuke snorted.

"Wouldn't that make it the Village Hidden in the Echoes? Or the Canyon?"

"Maybe you can only find it by echolocation." Sakura said. "Like a bat." Sasuke groaned.

"But then how is it hidden?" Naruto asked her. Sakura glared at him, her face turning red.

"How should I know?"

"Maybe… There's some beautiful woman with a guitar on the road who will point us the wrong way when we ask for directions." Sasuke said flippantly. Sakura groaned ("You're in a relationship, Sasuke!") But Naruto punched his palm, looking pleased.

"I got it!" He declared, as he broke out some distance ahead of them. He turned around to face them, grinning wildly. "They're a bunch of traveling musicians!" He said. "They travel around and have concerts during the day, but at night they become deadly ninjas!"

He grinned widely at them, as if expecting them to be impressed. Both Sasuke and Sakura gave each other skeptical looks.

"It's still better than your theory." Sasuke told her. She scowled.

"We'll find out more about the village once we get there." Kakashi said lazily, his nose buried in that book of his. "Please don't make an embarrassment of our village by fighting in the streets, please."

They went on like that for days. It was bitter and intense. (Naruto was sticking by his traveling rock band theory, insisting that BabyMetal was secretly a front for them. Sasuke was offended by this (He hated BabyMetal) and insisted that if Sound used any band as a cover for anything, they would use someone far more talented, like Yuko Suzuhana and the Wakkagi band.

"That old hag?"

"Old?" Sasuke raged. "Come back and see me when those BabyMetal girls are legal. I bet they won't be so cute then. Yuko, on the other hand-"

Sakura had been scowling this entire time. "You're both being stupid. I-"

What exactly Sakura was they never found out.

"Reeeeeeeeeeeee…."

Kakashi automatically leapt backwards, away from the agonizing sound, but the other younger Ninja fell to their knees, clutching their ears in pain.

"What is that!" Sasuke shouted over the din, his hands clamped over his ears. He felt as if his head might burst from the sheer agony. He pressed his hands further into his skull, trying to block out the agonizing noise.

Sasuke tried to collect his bearings and get a hold of the situation. Kakashi was not with them. Some distance away he could hear a scuffle. Naruto and Sakura were on the ground, unable to even move.

"Reeeeeeee-"

The sound only got more intense. Sasuke bowed his head over, his head throbbing in pain. Please, please, please let it end….

And then, just like that, it was.

Sasuke lay there on the ground, hands still clamped firmly over his ears, his breathing ragged. He had gone almost completely deaf. He barely even noticed someone slowly approaching him from behind.

And then he blacked out.

..

He was unable to move. His head was still in agonizing pain. It took him several conscious moments to remember what had happened, and to force himself to awake.

His eyes fluttered open. He was sitting at a desk, in a classroom. It was nice and sunny outside, and he could hear birds from outside the window. He looked to his left and right, and was relieved to see that Naruto and Sakura were on either side of him. In front of them both was a desk with a large pile of papers, and a large TV screen embedded into the wall.

Kakashi, however, was nowhere to be found.

Where are we…?

Sasuke shuffled in his seat a bit, and then slowly climbed out of the chair. He leaned towards Sakura and shook her awake. She moaned in pain and shifted about at first, but eventually she came to as well. She blinked at him, clearly a little confused, as he moved over to Naruto.

He was a bit harder to get up, and more stubborn, but when he did wake up he was by far the most alert out of all of them.

"Where are we?" He shouted, his voice echoing across the room. "Where's Kakashi-Sensei?"

Sasuke winced, holding his ear in pain. Sakura outright clamped her hands over hers. "Not so loud." He mouthed. Naruto nodded, backing swiftly away. He then turned and took in his surroundings.

"Where are we?" He said again, this time more quietly. "The Academy?"

"It looks like it." Sasuke muttered. His eyes darted along the wall, towards the walls, the ceiling, and out the window. "But I don't think so. At least, not our Academy."

"What do you mean, our Academy?" Sakura hissed. "I don't-"

She stopped speaking, her face aghast as the screen in the front of the room began to flicker. The three stood completely still, watching it anxiously as a figure appeared on the screen. Sasuke had never seen such an unsettling man in his life. Long, dark black hair covered a pale, sickly face, and a sinister smile.

"Ah, Team Seven." The man said slowly, smiling widely at them. "You have finally graced us with your presence."

Sakura shot Sasuke a look. "He knows who we are?"

"It is my pleasure to welcome you to The Village Hidden in the Sound… my Village." The man said. He leaned forward, his smile widened. "I am Orochimaru, the leader of this village, and my Village will be hosting this Exam."

Sasuke's blood ran cold. Orochimaru? The Orochimaru? The one Tenten had studied about? No…. it couldn't be. This man was far too young looking. It couldn't be that Orochimaru, the Sannin who had almost become the Fourth Hokage. It couldn't possibly be him.

"Exam?" Sakura asked blankly. "What exam?"

"I am glad you asked." Orochimaru said. "I will be happy to answer your question, of course, but first… your names, please."

"Our names?" Sakura repeated. "Why do you-"

"Don't tell him a thing." Sasuke snapped. "Anything we tell him can be used against us."

Orochimaru laughed. It was a rather unsettling sound.

"Ah, Sasuke. Very cautious, are we?" Sasuke flinched, surprised that the man knew his name. "But I'm afraid you are not at liberty to be cautious around me, my friend. From this point onward, you will do exactly as I say, without question."

"Oh yeah?" Naruto challenged, clenching his fist. "Who is going to make us?"

Wordlessly Orochimaru pressed his hand on his chair, and suddenly the camera began to rotate. Orochimaru began to shift to the left, and soon they were able to see the rest of the room.

Sakura covered her arms in horror.

There, hanging from a number of chains from the ceiling, was their Sensei. Kakashi was held aloft by his arms. His clothes had been ripped and bloodied. His head was bent over in defeat.

"He is still alive." Orochimaru said, sounding amused at their reaction. "But only just."

"Bastard!" Naruto growled.

"Now now." Orochumaru said smoothly. "You wouldn't want to upset the man who has your Teacher prisoner, do you?" Naurto gritted his teeth as he pulled away from the screen. Sasuke thought it best to intervene.

"Lord Orochimaru. What do you want from us?"

The camera immediately swung back around to Orochimaru's sickly face.

"Your names, please."

"Do as he says." Sasuke commanded. Naruto glared at him- he was not willing to back down, even after seeing Kakashi. But Sakura had the sense to obey.

"I'm… Sakura Haruno."

"Ahhh." Orochimaru said. "So you are not from a clan. I rather thought that you might be a civilian." His eyes flickered. "And you….?"

"I'm Naruto Uzamaki." Naruto growled. Orochimaru frowned.

"Uzamaki…?" He repeated, frowning. "The name sounds vaguely familiar, but…."

He stared ahead for a while, lost in thoughts for a couple of seconds, before smiling. "And you, of course, are Sasuke Uchiha." He said. "The Last of the Uchiha."

Sasuke stayed silent, staring straight ahead.

"I must admit I was very surprised to hear that the three of you chose to skip out on this year's Chunin Exams." Orochimaru said. "I was very excited to meet you, Sasuke."

"What do you want from me?" Sasuke asked him, his fists clenched. Sakura made a nervous sound next to him.

"I want nothing more than to evaluate your skill." Orochimaru said. "I am very curious how you compare to Itach-"

"Never say that name." Sasuke snapped. Naruto shot him a surprised look, but Orochimaru only smiled.

"As your team failed to enter the Chunin Exam, I took it upon myself to create my own Exam. Just for you three. You should consider yourself honored. This is the first ever Exam held in my Village, and will likely set the standard for how we conduct our exams in the future. If we ever are chosen to host our own, that is."

Sakura let out an agonized sounding moan.

"The Exam, like your Chunin Exam, will be held in three parts." Orochimaru told them. "The first begins now. Right here in this room."

He waved his hand forward. "Your first test is simple. On the desk are pens and paper. You will have fifteen minutes to complete the test thoroughly." Naruto opened his mouth in horror, but Orochimaru cut him off before he could. "This is not a test of knowledge." He said. "Rather, it is a personality test. It should prove itself fairly easy to complete. Answer quickly, and honestly. I will be watching, and I feel that you are being in any way dishonest in your answers your Sensei will be punished."

"Please, step forward now to begin the test."

Sakura gave Sasuke a hopeless look. Naruto looked as if he might start punching through walls.

"Do as he says." Sasuke said again, and then to reassure them that it was the right thing to do he himself stepped forward first. Sakura and Naruto filed behind reluctantly as they approached the desk.

"Ahhhh, a born leader, are you?" Orochimaru said. "I must say, I am impressed already. Itachi was a skilled fighter, to be sure, but he never was a team player."

Team Seven reached the desk and grabbed their papers. True to Orochimaru's word, it was a questionnaire about themselves.

"What is your Ninja Rank?"

"Genin."

"Genin."

"Genin."

"Are you planning on continuing your Ninja career?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"I…. maybe." Sasuke shot Sakura surprised look. She turned away, flushing, but did not elaborate on her answer.

"Why did you become a Ninja?"

"To become Hokage!"

"To get stronger."

"To impress a guy I liked." Sasuke gave Sakura another look, and she turned bright red.

"Have you ever been in a combat situation?"

"Yes."

"Yes."

"No."

"What are your goals, as Ninja?"

"To become Hokage!"

Sasuke knew he had to be honest. "To avenge my Family."

"I don't- to become a Chunin in two years."

"What do you care about most in this world?"

Naruto had to think about that one. "Well…" He said. "This is going to sound really weird, Sasuke" He looked a little anxious. "I, uh, really value our friendship and stuff…" He was looking down at the ground. Sasuke could not meet his eye either. It was awkward as all hell, although Sakura was suddenly giving them interesting looks.

"My dream." Sasuke said shortly. "And the people who will help me make it a reality." He hoped that Naruto would not take that the wrong way.

"I… really care about being a Ninja!" Sakura shouted. Her hands were balled into fists.

"What is your greatest fear?"

Naruto froze completely. He turned his head downward. "Being alone." He murmured quietly. His previous zest had all evaporated. Sasuke could tell that, like his previous answer, Naruto was being skating around very personal territory.

"I… fear Itachi, and what he may do to those I hold dear." Sakura gave him a sympathetic look, but Naruto simply gave him a confused one.

"I fear… being a failure." Sakura admitted. "Of not contributing anything to my team or the Village."

"What is your Happiest memory?"

"The day I got my Headband!" Naruto exclaimed proudly. Sasuke thought it odd how immediately he had jumped to that conclusion. Was that really the happiest day in his life? His mind had immediately jumped to his childhood, before the massacre.

"I remember…." Sasuke said slowly. "How I used to watch all these shows with my- with my brother." His finger twitched. "There was this one about this pirate who was made of rubber, and another with this girl with long, blonde pigtails…" She had been his first crush, he recalled. "We did that all the time." Sasuke said. "He was always too busy to do anything else."

"Mine was… the day I met Sasuke."

Sasuke gave her another look, and again she turned a bright red. He could honestly not remember that day at all.

"Someone seems to have a crush." Orochimaru laughed. "Ah, but Sasuke has a little girlfriend already, does he not?"

Sasuke's eyes flashed towards him again angrily. "How do you know that?" He said sharply. "Leave her out of this!"

"Don't worry, don't worry. TenTen is doing quite well in the Chunin Exam, I'm told." Orochimaru said lazily. "Please proceed with the test." Sasuke felt his hands clam up. He knew her name.

"Why did you decide not to take the Chunin exam?"

"Because we weren't ready." Naruto said.

"I agree with Naruto."

"Because I wasn't ready." Sakura said, her voice gloomy. Orochimaru smiled sinisterly.

"Would you be interested in throwing away your lives in the Village Hidden in the Leaves to come live here with me?"

"No." All three of them said at once. Orochimaru smiled.

"It is not so bad here, I assure you." He drawled. "We are an up and coming village and are always looking for promising young fighters. Why, I myself have trained all of the Genin in this village. I doubt my Teacher the Third Hokage would ever have done that for you."

"Our answer is no." Sasuke said firmly. Orochimaru smiled at him, and the camera begin to swivel to the left-"

"No!"

Orochimaru laughed and the camera centered again. "No, I was just kidding, my friends." He said. "No, no, you all did as I wanted. There is no reason to punish poor Kakashi. At least, not right now."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He hated to admit it, but going along with this guy's exam was not going to get Kakashi, and themselves, out of this situation. They were stuck here until Orochimaru let them go. Which, Sasuke was beginning to feel, was not part of his plan.

"You have completed the first test splendidly." Orochimaru told them. "But there are still two more tests to go."

"And what happens afterwards?" Sasuke asked cautiously. Orochimaru smiled, but did not answer.

"The second exam will be to leave this room." He said. "You will seek out a large, open chamber. That is your destination, and where your final test awaits. The test begins now."

The screen went dark. Team 7 stared at it, hardly daring to believe their luck.

"It can't be that simple…. Can it?" Sakura asked, her voice low.

"No way." Sasuke said immediately. "It's a trick, be on your guard."

He cast his eye towards the door, and then to the window, where warm sunshine was still diving down on them. He stepped forward to the window, quickly unlatched it, and popped it open.

There, on the other side of the window, was a concrete wall. Sasuke stared at it, hardly daring to believe it, before casting a look at the window again.

"A Genjutsu." Sakura breathed. "We're not getting out that way."

Sasuke joined them in front of the door, warily staring at it.

"We're not going to find that final test just by standing around." Sasuke said. "But be on your guard, regardless." Sakura nodded, her expression frightened.

Sasuke stepped forward and slowly opened the door.

They found themselves standing in a long, empty hallway that stretched out in three directions. Straight ahead and to either side. From all sides they could see other hallways that branched off from those in a wild, convoluted mess. Sakura groaned.

"A maze." She said. "I'd bet my life on it."

"Don't say that, Sakura." Sasuke said sharply. "Not right now."

They stepped into the hallway and glanced around.

"Well." Naruto said. "What do we do now?" Before Sasuke could even open his mouth to respond, Naruto quickly cut him off. "And please don't say 'Let's split up, gang!' That never ends well."

"I wasn't going to say that." Sasuke said, annoyed. "In fact I was going to suggest we stick together."

Sakura clung tightly to his arm, pressing herself against him. He gave her a reassuring pat on the arm. The hallway was far more creepy and sinister than the classroom had been. From this point onward, they were in very real danger.

"Sakura, Naruto." Sasuke said. "Any ideas to get through?"

Naruto stared at him, amazed that he had no plans to get through. Sasuke was at a complete loss. They could not split up, it was too risky. But if this maze was half as large and intricate as he imagined it was, exploring it all would be a nightmare for a group.

"Actually… I think I do." Sakura said, slowly. Sasuke gave her a surprised look.

"Naruto." She said. "Why don't you have your shadow clones explore the maze for us?"

Sasuke and Naruto stared at her. "W-what?"

"Have you shadow clones go on ahead." Sakura said. "That way we can wait here until one of them figures out just what we're supposed to be looking for. We can set up a relay system or something…. Have a clone stand at every junction, and then just give a call if they find something."

"Sakura, that's brilliant." Sasuke said, amazed. Sakura flushed at the unexpected praise. "Naruto, can you do that?"

"Yeah, I think so." He said. "Hang on."

He brought his hands together and three clones popped into existence on either side of him.

"Great idea, Sakura!"

"We're going to get out of here!"

"Just leave it to us!"

"Stop…" Sakura muttered, through a small smile, as each Naruto clone took off down each hall. At each junction they would make another handsign, and then quickly proceed down them.

"This is incredible." Sasuke told them, his voice impressed. "We could have this entire thing mapped out in a matter of minutes."

Sakura was blushing even more furiously now, and Naruto was looking very pleased as well…. Until he gave a sudden jolt.

"Huh?"

Sasuke immediately became more alert. "Naruto, what's wrong?"

"One of my clones died." He said. "Sorry, sometimes it comes as a bit of a shock-"

"What did it? Do you know?"

"I heard a whirring sound-"

He stopped again, his expression turning into one of horror. "Guys, move!"

"What?" Sakura asked.

"Come on!" Sasuke grabbed her hand and Naruto led them down as they followed Naruto down the right pathway. From the left they could hear a series of panicked shouts and warnings from the Naruto clones.

Naruto clones stood at each junction, but for now they kept moving straight ahead. From right behind them they were beginning to make out the sound of whirring blades…

"Let's make a turn." Sakura shouted quickly. "Now!"

They did as she said, and dived into the next hallway. Within a minute a number of bright, sharp saw blades passed by, whirring at incredible speed… and then passed them by.

"It's as I thought." Sakura breathed, as she pointed to the indentations in the floor, walls, and ceilings. "They are running along those tracks. If we just avoid halls with those, we should be safe from those blades."

"That is, assuming that the rest of these halls aren't just as dangerous;." Sasuke said grimly. Sakura turned white.

They proceeded down the hallway far more cautiously. Naruto continued sending clones out ahead to scout out the area to try and find their goal. Occasionally they would dispel themselves and Naruto would describe to them what was up ahead.

"Some of the walls move." Naruto informed them. "So new paths open and close."

Sasuke crossed his arms. "So what we're doing is pointless?"

Not necessarily. The clones allowed them an opportunity to avoid several of the death traps that normally would have plagued them. At one point Naruto stopped them in the middle of the hall, and pointed to the indentations in the floor.

"These walls will close in on us." He said. "Better run."

True to his word, the walls began to close in on them. But as they had entered the hall at a run, they had no problems getting through it.

"What's next?" Sasuke asked, as they slowed to a stop.

There were, Naruto explained to them, several different rooms that fit Orochimaru's vague description. Each, upon entry, shut behind the clones and they were locked inside until they were dispelled. The doors would only open if a certain task was performed. By Naruto's description it seemed like a puzzle or a trial.

"I would rather avoid those rooms if we can help it." Sasuke said.

"But maybe solving them will help us find a way out." Sakura pointed out. "I mean… Surely we can't get out unless we go through them, right?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, deep in thought. Naruto did not seem very confident that they could get through those rooms. But if what Sakura was saying was true, they may have no choice.

Something popped behind them. Sasuke turned to see a intricate wall of lasers pop up behind him. His eyes narrowed as he turned back around.

Further ahead more intricate lasers popped up through the hallway.

"Are they dangerous?" Naruto murmured.

"Yes." Sakura said. "They'll burn right through you." Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"We can't go back." He muttered. "We'll have to get through them. The lasers, at certain points, opened just widely enough for a person to slip through. Sasuke readied himself, and leapt through. He nearly spun in midair and landed on his feet.

Sakura and Naruto gout through as well, although not quite as neatly. But the next wall of lasers was too much for either.

"No, I can't do that." Sakura said. "I barely got through the last one."

Sasuke hated to admit it, but she was right. This laser's barrier of entry was so small and disappeared so quickly that he himself was not sure if he could get through it. If he was unsure, than maybe it was for the best that they think of some alternative.

They had come far enough down the hallway to come to a new junction. The other hallway, to the left, was completely clear of any lasers….

"That goes to one of those rooms, Sasuke." Naruto told him.

Sasuke grimaced. "I don't think we have a choice." He said grimly. "Come on, we'll have to take our chances."

Sasuke led them down that hall as well. There were no further turns. They simply stepped forward until they came to the end of the hallway.

They stepped out into a large, empty, brightly lit room. The door, as they knew it would, slid behind them as they stepped through.

"Well, that's that." Sakura said. "We're stuck in here now." She sounded miserable. Sasuke could not blame her, but he tried to sound more confident than he was.

"Nonsense." He said. "We just need to figure out how to proceed. That's all."

"You will not need to figure anything out, Uchiha!"

Sasuke flinched at the sharp, unexpected sound. It seemed to come from everywhere. It was not Orochimaru's voice.

"Team 7!" The voice said again. "I welcome you to your third test!"

Sasuke barely had time to register that they had, indeed, passed the second test when a bright blue blur raced past him. Sakura screamed as the force of the thing sent her long pink hair billowing behind her. The Blue raced around the room, and then onto the wall, and then began to run around, circling around them until it came to a stop just above them.

Sasuke grimaced as he caught sight of the thing's face. The thing leered down at them from above with a large, sickly grin. It was not human, Sasuke thought at once. The spines that protruded from its back were unnatural. But the face itself looked strangely, and rather unsettlingly, humanoid.

"I am Speed of Sound Sonic." The thing proclaimed. "The fastest thing alive." It raced down again towards them, and Sakura screamed as it leapt up, and curling itself into a ball in midair, narrowly avoided them. It hit the ground rolling, and then rolled away.

"Raah!"

They jumped as something burst through a wall right next to them. A large, freakish thing with arms the length of it's entire body staggered into the room. It's arms were bulging with large, powerful muscles. It wore its hair in dreadlocks.

"I am the Knuckle Muscles!" The thing crowed. "Unlike Sonic I don't chuckle!" It chuckled immediately after it's proclamation.

Then, from the above, a whirring sound descended on them. A girl wearing an eye patch descended on them. Behind her two large blades spun round and round, like the blades of a helicopter.

"I am Tails Blade!" She cried. "You have made an enemy of me, Uchiha!" She went and joined her friends on the other side of the room.

"Together, we are Sonic Team." They said in sequence. "And we will be the death of you!"

"What… what are these things?" Sakura whispered, pulling back away from them. Sasuke's eyes fell on the Musical note headbands each of them wore.

"These are Sound Ninja." Sasuke said. "I should have known that Orochimaru would mostly train freaks."

The blue thing, Sonic, grinned wildly. "Lord Orochimaru warned us that you would be quite the handful, Uchiha." He said. "I can certainly see why he is so interested in you."

Sasuke flinched. "Interested?" He repeated. "in me? Why?"

Tails giggled. "Why do you think, Uchiha?" She asked, fluttering her eyes almost flirtatiously. "You have certain… assets… that interest him."

"Assets?" Sasuke repeated. His mind immediately leapt to his finances, but no... that couldn't be it.

"Your final test will be to fight us." Sonic said. "You will pass if- and only if- you can defeat us." He bent his head in a sick, twisted grin. "My Master wants to see what you are truly capable of, Uchiha."

It darted forward again, and Sasuke barely had time to reach as the fist connected with his face. Sasuke went flying across the room and slammed into the door. Sakura screamed, but Naruto leapt forward, teeth bared.

The thing laughed, and then immediately leapt away. The other two members of Sonic Team stood where they were, smugly looking on.

"So this is the famous Team 7." Tails drawled. "They're al cute, but other than that they're nothing special."

"Who are you calling cute?" Naruto growled, as he stepped forward. Tails smiled as she stepped forward. Behind her, two fox like tails spun around threateningly.

"I have to say, you're my favorite." Tails confessed. "Those whiskers are captivating… We should go on a date."

"W-what-?"

The tails darted forward and smacked at him. Naruto cried out as he slammed into the floor.

"Just kidding." Tails said brightly, laughing a little. "Well, half kidding. You really are cute, but I think you're still a little young for me. Come find me if you ever grow up, kid."

Naruto turned to face her, growling wildly. Clones burst forth and jumped towards her. Surprised, Tails had to take a step back.

"Shadow clones…?" She murmured, as she took them all out. "Ah, Orochimaru did mention he was impressed by your usage of them in the maze. Perhaps we should do something together…"

Sakura was trying to help Sasuke get to his feet, but Sonic leapt forward again, punching them both. He cackled as they both hit the ground, angry and bruised.

"You can't even see me coming, can you Sasuke?" He crowed. "Twelve years old and you can't even use your Sharingan."

Sasuke froze. That was right, wasn't it….? He still had never activated his Sharingan. In the eyes of his clan, he had still not realized their legacy. Itachi had realized his potential at an incredibly young. Sasuke never had.

"Hurr hurr hurr hurr…."

Knuckles dragged himself forward to where Naruto was laying and grabbed hold of him. He held him aloft, over the floor, and slammed him into the ground.

"Careful." Tails warned him, finger wagging. "I want that face intact." She bent down and touched Naruto's face. "I don't believe it… those are NATURAL?" She squirmed about, looking pleased. "I would KILL to have whiskers like that…."

"Naruto!" Sasuke tried to scramble to his feet, but before he could even move, Speed of Sonic Sonic was on top of him.

"Come on, Sasuke." The thing cajoled. "Surely you can do something to help your friend." Sasuke growled, struggling vainly.

"Leave him alone!" Sakura cried. She leapt forward, her hands raised as if to slap it, but the thing lashed out and knocked her to the ground before she could even get close.

"What a pitiful fighter." The thing scoffed.

Behind them, Knuckles grabbed Naruto again, and raised him upward. He cried out in pain as the thing wrapped its fingers in his hair.

"Stop it!" Sasuke shouted. "Stop!"

"Raah!"

Sakura threw herself at its legs again, and this time it was completely unprepared. It tripped, falling off of Sasuke, and he whirled around iin a sort of break dance motion, his legs swinging around wildly.

"Ha!"

He brought it down on Sonic's stomach. "Oof!" It said. Sasuke rolled backwards, onto his feet.

"I don't think so." Tails said sharply, as she glided towards them, her tails swishing behind her. "You and your friends will die here, Uchiha." She grinned wildly. "No matter how cute you are."

"Stupid girl." Sonic snapped, as he kicked at Sakura. Sasuke whirled to find Sakura on the ground, bent over. "I should kill you right now."

Sasuke's fist tightened. "Stop-"

The blow came from behind, and he fell to the ground wildly. Tails laughed, as her tails pressed themselves into his back. They were sharp, like blades. If she so chose, she could skewer him right then and there.

"Sasuke!" Naruto cried out, as he struggled. Knuckles chuckled again.

"This is easy!" He boasted. "This team is a joke!"

"I agree." Tails said, sighing. "This is the boy Orochimaru is so desperate to get his hands on?" She leaned down and touched Sasuke's face, her fingers sensually stroking his cheek. "No… he doesn't want the boy…"

She trailed her hands up to his eyes.

"How about we just rip his eyes out and present them to Orochimaru?" She asked. The idea seemed to positively elate her. Sonic paused, as if he was considering it.

"Orochiimaru did specifically tell us he wanted the Sharingan." He said. "Do it."

Tails grinned. Her tails swished in front of her.

"Hurr hurr hurr." Knuckles said. "This should be good, boy. Your friend is going to get it good."

Naruto stared down at them, his heart racing in his chest. No…. this couldn't be happening…. Sasuke… Sasuke…. Sasuke was going to lose his sight. All of this was happening all around him, and yet he could do nothing about it.

The feeling of loss welled up in him. He could do nothing. Nothing to save his friends, to protect Sakura, to save Kakashi, or to save Sasuke. He had failed.

His misery gave way to anger. And with anger, he felt his vision going red….

"I'm going to enjoy this, Sasuke." Tails purred. "I-"

And just then everything stopped.

The most sinister feeling Sasuke had ever experienced hit him like a truck. Every fiber of his being, already panicked and frightened for all of their lives, gave way to absolute, primal terror. The area around him, already cold and alienating, suddenly felt downright unholy. He wanted nothing more to get up and run away from this place, and fast.

"What the fuck is that?" Sonic cried out. "Knuckles, what did you do?"

Knuckles had dropped Naruto and was backing away, almost fearfully. "I didn't do nothing!" He gushed, shaking his head. "He just…"

Naruto had hit the ground with a thud, but had landed on his feet. He slowly raised himself upward and stared straight ahead at Knuckles. The thing cried out, raising its hands in front of him, as Naruto rushed towards it.

It was over in a minute. Naruto punched the thing so hard its head blew straight off of its shoulders and slammed into the opposite wall.

"What?"

"What was-"

The shock of what had just happened had not even worn off when Naruto turned around. Sasuke felt his blood run cold.

That thing was not Naruto. Its expression was downright bestial, a twisted version of Naruto's usual cheerful demeanor. His whisker marks had blackened, becoming even more pronounced. But it was the eyes that really rattled him. They were bright red, and the eyes of a killer.

"What the fuck is that!" Sonic cried out, backing hurriedly away from Sakura. Sakura looked even more frightened, but was too injured to even move from her position.

"What was that about killing us all….?" Naruto rasped. It was deep voice, dark, far more intimidating than anything Sasuke had ever head before. "Say it to me again. I dare you."

Tails stood up shakily, and then began to run. Her tails began to spin, and she took off into the air.

Naruto stared at her, and then broke out into a sprint. He did not run like a person, but like an animal, on all fours. He bared his fangs and leapt upward, grabbing hold of the tails, and dragging them back to the ground.

Tails let out a scream as she was slammed into the ground. Naruto stood over her, and before she could even recover he cruelly twisted her tails, so firmly that they broke clean off of her backside.

A river of blood poured out of her. She screamed in pain as she tried to crawl away from her.

"I wasn't kidding before!" She shouted. "I…. really do want you, now! I changed my mind, I'll do anything for you, I'll suck your cock, make out with another woman, anything-"

Naruto reached for her head and grabbed hold of her cheeks, and she leaned forward, as if expecting a kiss. He twisted her neck, snapping it in two. She fell to the ground at his feet, twitching in her death throes.

"And you…."

Sonic stepped backwards, towards the wall. "Okay, okay, you win, you win!" He shouted. "Look, this was a test, see. No one else has to die, we were just trying to-"

Naruto raised his hand, and Sasuke could see that it turned into a claw. Naruto lashed out with it, and Speed of Sonic cried out as the blow hit his chest.

Naruto pulled backward, with the things heart clutched in his hand, and stared deep into the man's eyes.

"Heartless."

He crushed it, sending blood spilling everywhere. In that moment, Speed of Sonic breathed his last.

Sasuke would never look at his teammate the same way again.

…

A/N

That's it, guys! Whew, I'm sorry for taking so long, and once again I feel as if I did not quite utilize all of my ideas for this arc, but I'm afraid that that is going to continue to be a problem going forward. If I did everything I wanted to do in each mission, that would lead to 20,000 word chapters. Now, that sounds great, and I certainly could do it, but I would rather my chapters be in the 10,000 word range. I can get them out quicker and keep things moving. I really don't want this fic to be like Team 8, where the author spent a decade working on it only for it not to be finished.

I hope this chapter was a bit more intense than what you've been getting up to this point. I specifically tried to recreate the feeling of early Naruto in the first few chapters, but we are quickly reaching the point where I am comfortable doing really weird shit with these characters. I hope you are looking forward to it.

The reason for Naruto's fixation on how Village can be hidden in the Sound came from my own speculation about the idea when I first watched the show. The musical notes were the only headbands I thought were cool. And yes, the 'Sonic Team' are OC's that I created specifically for the purpose of killing off.

OH, and as a bit of an aside, I would LOVE to continue writing omakes, but a ton of people were confused about them. Should I continue working on them? I would love to hear your feedback on this.

Please follow and favorite the story if you enjoyed this chapter, and don't be shy to leave a review!


	6. Tenten

"Those of you who stand before me have all passed the second stage of the exam. First of all I would like to extend my congratulations. These exams were not for the faint and heart, and each of every one of you rose to the occasion admirably…"

Yeah, those of us who made it, Tenten thought to herself, as she glanced to the side. Only nine people had passed the exam. Two teams were from Konoha, one was from Sand. Tenten had not expected so few people to make it through. The competition had seemed so fierce at first, but completing the exam had been a cakewalk for them.

That did not seem to be the case for the other Konoha Team. Hinata looked exhausted, and her teammates looked ragged and dirty. They had fought tooth and nail to get here, and it showed.

The Sand Team, however, seemed even more well put together than they did. Somehow Tenten was not surprised. They had all agreed that out of all of the competitors in the exam, that redhead boy was the one they most had to watch out for her. Even his own teammates seemed wary of him.

"Your comrades fought alongside you valiantly to bring you thus far, and you did the same for them. Cooperation, not just among Ninja teams, but among all Ninja Villages will be the key to a peaceful future."

The Hokage turned and walked off. Tenten had honestly not registered his words much at all. A sickly looking man stepped up in his place and overlooked all of them.

"Your Third Exam will take place one month from now." He announced. "Each of you will fight another person in an arena, and will be evaluated on your performance. Mind you, winning the tournament does not guarantee you the rank of Chunin…."

He went on to explain a bit more odds and ends before presenting a box before them. Behind them a tournament bracket was waiting. "Choose a number."

There were nine of them. So one of them would get a free pass for the first round. 1 and 2 would fight each other, as would 3 and 4, 5 and 6, and 7 and 8. 9 was the lucky number… or unlucky, perhaps. Tenten would not particularly like being the one person who did not have to fight in the first round.

Lee was first to go, as she knew he would be, and he reached into the box. He fumbled around, a good while longer than was necessary, and pulled out his number.

"I'm Number 6!" He announced to the crowd. The proctor quickly jotted his name down on the bracket, in that number six spot.

They all stopped forward, one after the other, and each drew their number.

Neji was number 1.

Kiba was number 2.

Temari was number 3.

Tenten was number 4.

Kankuro was number 5.

Hinata was number 6.

Shino was number 7.

Lee was number 8

And lastly, Gaara, the creepy red headed boy, drew 9. He stared at if as if he could not believe his eyes. He crumpled the paper in his fist as his name was drawn on the board.

"There you have it." The proctor said, eyeing each of them carefully. "One month from now each of you will fight in a tournament hosted by Konoha."

So her opponent was the sand haired chick, huh? She and Tenten kept sizing each other up warily. Tenten could tell that the girl was more than competent… the sand team had just as much experience as theirs did. The question now was whether she could measure up in a fight against her.

They had an entire month to prepare. That was more than enough time to train and come up with some new tricks in preparation for the tournament.

"Gai Sensei, we did it!" Lee shouted, as he ran to their sensei. Tenten rolled his eyes at his enthusiasm as she followed behind. Although she and Neji both liked and respected Gai as a Ninja and as their instructor, neither of them were nearly as devoted a follower as Lee

"Yes, yes, well done Team. Well done!" Gai said. "You have all made me very proud…"

Tenten met his eyes. She knew instinctively that something was wrong. Lee, however, did not seem to notice.

"Do you think we can become Chunin, sensei?" He asked hopefully.

Gai gave him a thumbs up. "I know you can!" He said. "All of you."

Gai looked Tenten's way again, and once more she had the very strong impression that something was very wrong.

"Gai-sensei… what's wrong?" Tenten asked. "Did something happen…?"

His face fell. She had been spot on.

"Yes, Tenten. Something horrible has happened." He told her. Tenten stared at him, her heart seizing up. Why… why was he looking at her like that?

"What happened, sensei?" Neji asked, his eyes narrowed. "Spit it out."

"Tenten…" Gai murmured. "This is not easy for me to say… but you need to know. It is about Sasuke…"

Tenten's heart shattered.

"W-what?"

She stepped closer to him, her heart pounding. "Is he- where is he?" She asked, her voice icy cold. She did not care that the other teams were staring at them, or that her team was giving her sympathetic looks. No… Sasuke couldn't be…

"He has been kidnapped." Gai said, his voice heavy. "By Orochimaru."

…

The Third Hokage sat in front of his desk, his hands folded in front of him. Another old man stood across from him, his arms folded across his chest.

"I don't believe this." Jiraiya said, his fist clenched. "Orochimaru won't get away with this."

"Yes." The Third said heavily. "Kakashi Hatake, Sasuke Uchiha, and Naruto Uzamaki are all irreplaceable assets to this village. We cannot afford to lose any of them. I-"

"Stop!"

The two men jolted upward as a small figure shattered through the window, sending glass flying every which way. It spun around on the Hokage's desk, twin swords in hand, as she glared down at the Hokage. Four ANBU were already in the room, weapons drawn. Jiraiya, shifted about, unsure of what to make of the sudden appearance of the girl.

"We need to talk old man!" Tenten snapped. "I don't care if you're busy, I want answers!" The ANBU stood over her threateningly, clearly waiting for the Hokage's orders.

"Stand down!" The Hokage barked at the ninja. He glared upwards at Tenten with an icy, hard gaze. He was surprised to find that the girl did not even flinch. She looked absolutely murderous.

"What is the meaning of this?" He demanded. "Why have you come here?"

"My boyfriend was just kidnapped, that's why!" She snapped. "And by all Orochimaru of all people!"

She sounded frantic, and frightened. Sarutobi knew immediately how she felt. But that did not excuse her outlandish actions.

"I am preparing an operation to rescue Sasuke and his team from Orochimaru's clutches." The Hokage said. "You are doing them no favors by barging in on us like this."

Tenten lowered the sword. "You are, huh…?" She said slowly. "What's the plan? How many people are you sending in? How-"

"That is no business of yours." The Hokage said. "I understand your concern… but this is a high threat situation. The highest possible, in fact. I cannot divulge that information to Ninja who are not directly involved."

Tenten grit her teeth. "Not directly involved?" She repeated shrilly. "Sasuke is my-"

"Enough." In a flash the Anbu had grabbed hold of Tenten's arms. She struggled vainly, crying out.

"Let go of me you traitors…"

"Jiraiya and I need to speak about this at length." The Hokage said to her, her voice grim. "You are hysterical. Please forgive me."

Without a word the ANBU struck the girl across the head. Her head fell forward, and she stopped struggling.

"Take her to Inochi." The Hokage suggested. "She needs someone to talk to calm herself down. And perhaps have a word with her Jounin Sensei as well."

"Of course, sir!"

The ANBU departed just as soon as they had appeared, as if out of thin air. Jiraiya gave the Old Man a look.

"That's the kind of discipline you have around here?"

Sarutobi coughed. "She is very deeply in love with Sasuke Uchiha, as I understand." Jiraiya nodded, smirking a little.

"Clearly." He said. "I suppose I'm going to have to bring him back, otherwise that girl will come after me next."

"Jiraiya… I do not want you to go travel to this village alone."

Jiraiya flinched at the Hokage's suggestive tone. "What do you mean?"

"You are dealing with not just Orochimaru, but an entire small village of trained ninja." Sarutobi told him. "Even with your skills besting Orochimaru alone would be difficult. But with an elite team…"

"You want me to lead a team?" Jiraiya repeated. "I-"

"Not just any team." Sarutobi interrupted. "I want Tsunade to be one of the people to go with you."

Jiraiya stared at him, his eyes narrowed. "She will never agree."

"She must." Sarutobi insisted. "If anyone can convince her to do this, it is you."

Jiraiya shrugged, spreading his hands wide. "You still don't understand her at all, do you?" He asked. "If anything she's going to say no just because I was the one who asked."

"Still, you must try." Sarutobi said. "Her skills will be invaluable."

"I hope you don't intend to send us in alone and hope we can kill Orochimaru." Jiraiya said.

"No, I have another candidate in mind to go with you… and perhaps a fourth, as well. But I think you should hurry and find Tsunade now… as soon as possible."

The Hokage stared at him. "The fate of Naruto's life lies on your shoulders."

…

It was dark. Dark, lonely, and cold.

"Oh Sasuke…." Orochimaru's voice cooed at him from the darkness. "You look absolutely dashing…."

Sasuke turned around, trying to find the source of the voice, but he could see nothing around him, nothing at all from every direction.

"Oh Sasuke…" Orochimaru said again, as his face slowly appeared out of the darkness with a gentle smile. "Sakura is here with me…"

Sasuke cried out in rage and sprinted at the head, his fist raised to strike, but when he punched the blow passed straight through. Orochimaru laughed again as the image dissolved into smoke.

"Oh Sasuke…" Orochimaru purred. Sasuke flinched. He could feel pale, cold hands touching his face. "When will you learn…"

Sasuke cried out as he ran forward, trying, trying desperately, to create some distance between them.

"Kakashi is not an Uchiha Sasuke." Orochimaru said to him. "Yet he has the Sharingan. I suppose that makes him more of an Uchiha than you are. Ha ha ha ha…"

He could not let this go on. He had to get them out of here. All of them. No matter the cost, they would all be going home together.

…

Jiraiya was standing on top of the wall cutting off Konoha from the rest of the world. He had spent the last couple of days tracking down Tsunade's last location. She was not far, thankfully, but he had already wasted too much time. Orochimaru had had ample time to toy with Team 7 and bend them to his whims. It was very possible that it was already too late for all of them, although he had heard no indication of that.

He set out not long after that. He traveled as quickly as he was able, and before long Konoha was completely out of sight. But he had left in a great hurry… although he had checked his supplies before hand, he did not realize that there was something there that shouldn't be.

The scroll sat innocently among his things, as if it belonged there. But when he tried to open it to check what it was, a puff of smoke filled the air.

Jiraiya stood, slack jawed, as the very same girl who had barged in on his meeting with the Third Hokage was standing before him, looking nonplussed.

"Shit." Tenten said. "I wondered how long it would be until you noticed." Jiraiya tried to hide his shock. He had not even considered the possibility that someone may want to follow him.

"What are you doing here?" He demanded, his lips tight. "I thought the old man had you taken care of."

Tenten wrinkled her nose. "Yeah, I had to speak to a man about how this situation made me feel. But once I was free to go home I made a beeline to find you. I lucked out and caught you just as you were leaving."

She looked ragged and somewhat unwell. Jiraiya could tell she had not been sleeping well.

"Why did you follow me?" Jiraiya asked.

Tenten answered like lightning.

"To help you save Sasuke."

Jiraiya opened his mouth, closed it, and then stared at the girl. "You've got moxie, kid." He said gruffly. Tenten beamed.

"But this isn't a task for amateurs." Jiraiya said. "This is no different than how you treated the old man… you are just getting in my way."

"In your way?" Tenten flared up. "Why-"

"Go home, kid." Jiraiya said, waving his hand as he stepped past her. Tenten glared after him.

"Kid? I'm a Ninja of Konoha!" She snapped, as she stepped after him. Jiraiya groaned, as he cast a look behind at her.

"Look, kid. How old are you?"

Tenten froze. "Uh, thirteen." She said. "Why?"

"Come back and find me in five years."

"What?"

"That's all I have to say to you." Jiraiya said. "Go home."

"No!"

He groaned, pushing his palm against his head. "When they're that young the tables turn, huh…?" Tenten looked at him blankly.

"Look, kid…." JIraiya said. "I'm not going after Orochimaru. At least not yet. I'm on my way to recruit someone else to come with me."

"Someone else?" Tenten repeated. "Who- do you mean Tsunade?" Jiraiya flinched at her sudden change in tone. She went from angsty, farthest form possible from being legal teenager to bright and chipper enthusiastic young girl.

"Yes." Jiraiya said. "But it won't be pretty." Tenten's enthusiasm gave way to trepidation.

"Why?" She asked curiously. "You are friends with her, aren't you?"

Jiraiya chuckled bitterly. "You could say that."

Tenten stared at him, trying to figure out his reasoning was. There was so much about Jiraiya that she could not quite figure out. He was not quite what she expected, to tell the truth. Was this really the man who had trained the Fourth Hokage…?

"Take me with you!" She blurted.

…

"Sasuke…"

"Sakura!"

He rushed to her side and kneeled down next to her. She rolled her head over to him and he winced audibly. Half of her face was covered in fresh blood. He cupped his hands around her face, checking for a wound.

"How badly are you hurt?"

Sakura shook in his hands. "Sasuke, I can't go on like this." She told him. "Sasuke…" Sasuke tried not to flinch as blood began to run out of her eye. "This is hell."

Sasuke stared down at her, cupping her head in his hands. "You must." He said, his voice quiet. "We're all going to get out of here. All four of us."

"All four…."

To Sasuke's horror, she began to shake her head. "Sasuke, I… about Naruto… I…."

She shuddered. Sasuke held her closer. "Please, stay still." He said. "Don't talk." Sakura smiled at him, her eyes fluttering.

"Sasuke…" She murmured. "I… don't want…."

"I said don't talk." Sasuke said gently. "Sakura, you are not going to die. I won't let them take you from me."

Sakura stared at him with wide eyes. A small, soft hand reached up and touched his face.

"Sasuke, if I don't make it…" She murmured. "I…. want to you know that I… that I have always loved you."

Sasuke gripped her hand tightly, tearing up a little bit himself.

"Tenten is… lucky to have you." Sakura said. "I… wish you both the best."

Sasuke gripped her more tightly.

"Sakura, listen to me." He said. "Just because I'm in a relationship with Tenten doesn't mean that I don't care about you." He paused, his mind racing. "In a way, I love you too." He said. "I won't let you die. I can't."

"Sasuke…" She murmured, as he eyes slowly fluttered shut. Despite the clear pain she was in, she looked almost happy.

…

Jiraiya had no choice. He had no time to fight with Tenten about the situation at hand, so in the end he relented. He now found himself, for the first time in years, dealing with a overtly curious, rather obnoxious young Konoha girl.

"Tsunade should be here, in this village." Jiraiya told her, as they came to a stop outside the village gates. Tenten nodded, looking up at the tall buildings in interest.

"What is she doing here?" Tenten asked curiously. "Practicing medicine?"

"Close." Jiraiya said, as they stepped into the village. "Gambling."

Tenten gave him a look. "Really?" She sounded almost skeptical.

"Would I ever lie to you?"

Tenten wrinked her nose. "You know, I think you would." She said. Jiraiya groaned. This kid was the worst. He would be glad to get rid of her.

"Okay, kid." He said. "Tsunade is almost certainly at one of the casinos here."

Tenten opened her mouth to respond but Jiraiya quickly silenced here. "I know her better than you, and I assure you that's where she's going to be." He said. Tenten closed her mouth and nodded. Pleased, Jiraiya turned his attention back to the road.

"We may need to pull her away from a game, and that could turn ugly." He said. "Follow my lead, alright?"

Tenten did not have to be told twice. She was quite a bold girl, but having grown up rather poor she had always had the impression that casinos were nothing but a waste of time and money. She had never even been into one before. And the loud, boisterous civilians around here did little to ease her into the situation.

It was not long before they found her. Tenten was amazed. She knew full well that Tsunade was in her fifties, but she looked incredibly well preserved. Tenten imagined that Sasuke would find her to his liking. Feelings of jealously welled up inside of her, and then she almost immediately felt guilty. Sasuke was very much in danger, and here she was being overly possessive.

"Orochimaru?" Tsunade repeated, as Jiraiya explained the situation to her. She tapped her fingernails against the table. It was a methodical, thoughtful kind of tap. "Why did you think I would care about this?"

Tenten reeled back as if she had been slapped. She honestly could not believe what she had just heard.

"I have no interest in running errands for the old man." Tsunade said. "I'm not interested in fighting Orochimaru, and I'm certainly not interested in saving Kakashi and some idiot brats-"

"Take that back."

Tsunade stopped mid-sentence, bemused, as Tenten stepped forward. Jiraiya reached out a hand to her, but she slapped it away.

"I'm sorry, who are you?" Tsunade asked, sizing her up. The woman standing behind Tsunade began furiously shaking her head at Tenten's direction, but Tenten hardly noticed. She was too busy staring down Tsunade with an icy, hard gaze.

"My name is Tenten." She said, her voice cold. "My boyfriend is one of those stupid brats."

Tsunade stared at her, her expression twisting into something ugly. Tenten stared back, once again not intimidated.

"I came here to find you, because you are one of the few people who can stand up to Orochimaru and fight him, on his level." Tenten went on. "You have been ordered to return, yet you refuse…?"

"Ah, no, no no." Jiraiya said quickly, shaking his head. "Tsunade doesn't HAVE to come back, we just thought we would ask her to-"

"She has to come back." Tenten said flatly, her eyes not leaving Tsunade's face. "Or Sasuke and the others will die."

Tenten and Tsunade stared at each other. And then Tsunade began to laugh. It came slowly, at first. It started as a chuckle, and then a series of giggles, and then full blown drunken laughter.

Tenten was not impressed.

"Oh, you are a riot." Tsunade said, as she calmed down. "You think you have the right to come here and demand ME to rescue your boyfriend for you?"

"Actually I was planning on going there myself." Tenten admitted, thinking back to her therapy sessions with Inochi Yamanaka. "But Inochi talked me out of it."

Tsunade's amused expression shifted again, to something far more critical.

"You are a very stupid girl."

Tenten grinned as wide as she was able.

"And you're a very cowardly old lady."

She did not even see the blow coming. Jiraiya yelled out as Tsunade's fist slammed straight into Tenten's face, and she slammed backfist into the wall behind it. She burst through it, and then rolled across the dirt floor.

"Tsunade no! You could kill her!" Tenten could barely make out the words, she was already so dizzy. So that was the power of the Sannin…

She shakily climbed to her feet to see Tsunade staring down at her from the hole in the wall that she had created.

"You truly are a stupid girl." Tsunade said, as she stared down at the still shaky Tenten. "If you truly had gone to fight Orochimaru, as she claim, then he would have eaten you alive."

Tenten grinned again. She hoped she had not lost any teeth.

"At least I would try…"

In a flash Tsunade was down there again, and with another mighty blow, struck her in the stomach. Tenten bent over, wheezing, as Tsunade stared down at her with a cold, calculating expression.

"Will you ever learn from your mistakes?" Tsunade asked her coldly. "Will you ever…"

Tenten straightened herself up, her eyes meeting Tsunade's again. They were just as fierece as determined as they were before. Tsunade found herself almost taken aback.

"Sasuke…." She murmured. "He's one of the best things to ever happen to me." She let out a long, wistful sigh. "If I lost him, I…. I don't know what I would do." She swayed in place a little.

Tsunade snorted. "And?"

"I'll do anything to help him." Tenten told her, her words slurring slightly. "I'll go anywhere and fight anyone. I'm not going to lose him… I can't…."

She reached forward and grabbed Tsunade's sleeve. She stiffened at the unexpected contact.

"I don't know why you don't want to fight Orochimaru." Tenten whispered. "I don't know what happened between the three of you to make you hate each other so… but Sasuke loves his team more than anything else in the world. He is counting on someone to be there for him, and I…. I am simply not good enough."

Tenten's hand clenched Tsunade's sleeve more tightly. "I cannot fight Orochimaru." She said. "All I can do is appeal to you, Lady Tsunade… please, bring all of them back. I-"

"Enough of this." Tsunade said sharply. "I'll do it, if you just let go of me"

Tenten, almost immediately, leaned backward. Her grip slowly ran along the fabric of Tsunade's outfit as she collapsed to the ground, completely wasted.

"Two hits…" Tsunade muttered, shaking her head. "I'm amazed she survived the first one, to be honest with you."

"She's a tough cookie, that's for sure." Jiraiya noted, as he stepped up beside her and looked down at her. "She barged right in on the old man and demanded to know what we were going to do to save her boyfriend."

Tsunade chuckled. "Really?" She said. "You know, I misjudged her. I actually think I rather like her."

She turned away from Tenten's still body and waved a hand at Shizune. "Take care of her, Shizune." She said. "I have a promise to keep."

…

A/N: Wow, I cannot believe I managed to find the time to finish this chapter! I've been so busy lately, the first thousand words or so had been on there for weeks and I just did not have the time to work on it. It is done now, though, and we can finally conclude this 'Sasuke is kidnapped by Orochimaru' plotline by next chapter. Maybe. Probably. If I ever write another chapter. Wow, I really wish I had stuck to my plan of making single chapter arcs, because I really want to finish this story before the end of the year. If I work through my personal problems, it is VERY possible, so please stay tuned!

If anyone has any questions for me, please feel free to leave a review or message me. I respond to everything. Also feel free to follow and favorite, those motivate me to keep going as well. See you next time!


	7. The End of Team 7

"If you don't bring him back in one piece, I'll kill you."

Jiraiya almost gave a snippy response, but one of the subordinates chosen for the mission beat him to it.

"If we can't bring him back alive, what part do you want to remember him by?' Anko asked her, smirking widely at her. "His penis? That's the only part you really care about, right?"

Tenten glared at her hatefully, and Anko chuckled. She had not been overtly fond of the woman when she had been proctoring the Second Chunin Exam, and she certainly wasn't too impressed with her now, now that Sasuke's life was on the line…

"Tenten."

The Fourth member of the team leaned in closer to her, uncharacteristically seriously. Tenten stared at her Sensei Gai as he considered her.

"It is never an easy thing." He said. "To leave the fate of someone you love in another's hands."

Tenten's hands shook.

"I cannot promise you that I will bring Sasuke back." Gai said. "But I will promise you that I will do everything in my power to try."

Tenten bent her head, trying to hide the tears welling up in her eyes. Tsunade snorted, as she leaned up against a nearby wall.

"You didn't shed a single tear when I beat the tar out of you, and yet you cry now?" Tsunade asked her, shaking her head.

"Lord Jiraiya, Lady Tsunade…" Tenten spluttered, unable to get the words out. "This would not be possible without you. I- I-"

She bowed deeply, a sob erupting from deep within her.

"Thank you for doing this for me."

Tsunade's eyes softened as she considered the girl's words. She had stood up to her for her boyfriend's sake. She had no love for Konoha, but if she could do anything to help this girl, she would. Even if that meant going up against Orochimaru himself.

Anko giggled again as she pushed herself in between the two of them. "Don't mention it, kid." She said cheerfully, as she reached forward and ruffled Tenten's hair. "I want Kakashi back just as much as you want Sasuke!"

"As do I." Gai said heavily. "We will bring all of Team Seven, if possible."

Tenten raised her head, wiping her eyes. "Sensei… thank you so much." She said again. "If… I could go with you, I would."

She clenched her fist, her hand quivering. The final chunin exam was still weeks away. She could not spend her entire time brooding about Sasuke. She had to think about her future.

For better or for worse, she would put everything she had into her training. If all went well, Sasuke and his friends would cheer her on at the Chunin Exam. If things took a turn for the worse… she would need to be prepared to rip Orochimaru's head from his body and mount it on her wall.

…

Sasuke coughed, a trail of blood running down his face. Orochimaru stood over him, smirking widely.

"You still do not accept me, Sasuke?" He asked quietly, as he caressed Sasuke's face sensually. "After all I have done for you?"

Sasuke's throat was too dry to spit at him. Instead curled his lip, sucking in the blood, and spat it back out, onto Orochimaru's robes. His smile did not fade from his face.

"How rude, Sasuke…" He said quietly. "This is not how you treat your dutiful host. Did your brother teach you nothing about manners?"

Sasuke stepped forward, but Orochimaru pushed him away. Sasuke did not have the strength to resist him.

"Those eyes of yours…" Orochimaru murmured. "They still have not developed. You are still useless to me now, in your current state…"

He stepped backward, and a deep darkness surrounded him, leaving Sasuke alone. "Perhaps torturing you is not enough to awaken your heritage." Orochimaru said, his voice seeming to come from every orifice of the room. "Perhaps you need a little more encouragement."

A light seemed to click on. Sasuke turned to find a bright light shining down on a figure hanging from the ceiling. His eyes widened as he caught sight of the figure there.

"No…"

There, hanging by his neck, was Naruto Uzumaki. He hung in place, suspended by a rope that wrapped tightly around his neck. His body was completely unclothed, save for the headband around his head. Deep gashes ran up and down his body, seemingly taking away entire segments of flesh.

"No…"

"He lasted longer than any of the others." Orochimaru noted, his voice smug. "He has a most curious ability to heal quickly, no matter the injury. But in the end, it was not enough to overcome my work."

Another light clicked on. Sasuke started, his head turning to the other side of the room. There, nailed to a cross, was Kakashi Hatake.

"How sad." Orochimaru said. "The Teacher, the strong and able bodied Kakashi Hatake, was the first to perish. In fact, I was surprised to find that the girl lasted as long as she did…"

Sasuke flinched as a third light burst to life behind him. He whirled around, his fist clenched, and his heart froze.

There, sitting in a cage that looked as if it would belong to a small dog, sat Sakura Haruno. Her long, beautiful pink hair was matted and filthy. Her body, although it had never been muscular, now looked thin and sickly. Her beautiful green eyes, his favorite feature of hers, were vacant and staring.

"S-Sasuke…" She breathed out, coughing. "H-h-h-help me…."

Sasuke did not hesitate. He raced forward, his hand outstretched to her, but as he ran the cage seemed to be getting smaller and farther away. Sakura's eyes bored at him helplessly as Sasuke, desperately, tried to catch up to her.

"Sakura!"

And then she was gone. Undettered Sasuke kept running, unwilling to accept his loss. Tears were welling up in his eyes, but he could not bring himself to come to a stop.

"Saaaaaaaaaakura!" He screamed in anguish, as he fell to his knee. He struggled to keep moving, but he fell again. His heart was racing furiously in his chest.

"No…" He whispered. "This can't be happening…"

"Do you hate me, Sasuke?" The voice of Orochimaru again seemed to be coming from all directions. "Do you hate me for what I've done to your friends? If only you could use the Sharingan…"

If only he were like Itachi, he would have killed Orochimaru already.

If he had been like Itachi, he would have burnt this whole place to the ground.

If he were Itachi, Naruto and Kakashi would still be alive.

If he were stronger… none of this would have happened.

What good was he? Laying here on the ground like an animal waiting to be put down. That's all he was, really. An animal. An animal without a Sharingan.

…

The front door to the Sound Village infirmary, a weak and fragile thing, practically exploded under her touch.

Tsunade wrinkled her nose as she stepped inside, observing the filth and squalor around her with clear distaste. "If I had known Orochimaru was running a place like this, I would have come after him years ago." She remarked. "Look at this dump."

She was tempted to start sorting through Orochimaru's medical records and see how many of the patients here survived after being inducted into the hospital, but she had no time for that. She had a very particular reason for being here. And that reason was lying right in front of her.

The pink haired girl on the bed moaned in pain, shifting about. She was not even aware of her presence. Tsunade, ever the professional, approached her, sizing up the injuries. She had been badly tortured and malnourished, but she was thankfully not in as poor of a state as Kakashi had been.

Tsunade quickly did a once over of the room, double checking to make sure that neither of the unaccounted members of Team 7 had been inducted here. There was only one other person in the room, a pale faced older boy lying upright on a bed on the other side of the room. Tsunade ignored him as she bent over the pink haired girl, and began administering first aid.

She was relieved to see that the girl was soon squirming under her touch. "Where… Where am I…?" She murmured, lolling her head back and forth. Tsunade shushed her.

"In safe hands." She murmured. "Please be quiet."

"Who-"

"A friend." Tsunade said shortly. "Sakura, I am here to rescue your team. Where are the others? Do you know?"

"The-"

Sakura froze, and then swallowed.

"Sasuke…" She murmured. "He is… Orochimaru has been with him…" Tsunade grimaced at the look of fear and revulsion on Sakura's face. "Kakashi… he… he…. He…."

She was unable to even get all of the words out.

"We are prepared to deal with Orochimaru." Tsunade reassured her. "Just lay there and try to relax…" Sakura nodded, and tried to calm herself down.

"Kakashi… he was captured first, and tortured…" Sakura murmured. "We all saw the footage of it. I… I don't…." She was starting to shake. Tears welled up in her eyes. It seemed that the situation had greatly distressed her. Tsunade leaned in forward.

"What about your other teammate?" Tsunade asked. Sakura's mouth twitched. Her expression turned fearful at the mere mention.

"He is… he is a monster." She breathed, as she clutched Tsunade's arm. Tsunade stared down at her, her eyes narrowed as Sakura began to blather.

"He… he killed them…" She muttered. "Just like that. I've… I have… I have never seen anything so brutal. And… what's worse…" She swallowed. Her eyes were wide and fearful. "I think he enjoyed it."

The girl was delirious. She was not going to provide any more information. Tsunade reached down with her other hand and pushed down on Sakura's neck. She fell limp on the bed, completely conked out. Tsunade continued operating on her. The process did not take long.

"You…"

Tsunade turned her head. The other patient in the room, a tall, white haired boy was staring at her.

"You are the Lady Tsunade, aren't you…?"

Her eyes narrowed again. "Who is asking?" She asked. The boy coughed dryly.

"My name is Kimmimaro." He said. "And I… am in dire need of your assistance."

…

Later on in life Sasuke would believe that he vaguely recalled Orochimaru hovering over him, hands all over his body, until he pulled away suddenly when shouts came at the door. He could not say that that was how it really happened, or whether or not he had dreamed it up.

Sasuke blinked, as a large, warm, friendly flash of light shone down on him from above. Someone on his bedside shifted towards him.

"Sasuke!"

He blinked again, trying to get his bearings. An adorable, round face was staring down at him anxiously.

"Tenten…?" Sasuke whispered, as his senses came back to him. The figure above him laughed, and then threw herself onto him.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke let out a pained gasp as her weight was thrown onto him. Tenten was gripping him rather tightly, and the tears running down her face were cold…

"I thought I would never see you again!" She bawled.

"That will be enough of that!" A medical ninja said sharply, as she rapped Tenten across the head with a scroll. Tenten went reeling backward, scowling, as the Nurse leaned over Sasuke. "I TOLD you to be gentle with him. He's had a rough few days."

Tenten scowled, skulking backward into the room as the nurse leaned over Sasuke and began asking him questions about how he was feeling, what Orochimaru did to him exactly, whether his memory was intact…

"You've been through a lot." The nurse noted, nodding to herself. "But you seem to be well on your way to making a full recovery."

Tenten leapt up and cheered. Sasuke smiled at her before turning back to the nurse.

"And the others?"

The Nurse's smile faded almost instantly. Sasuke began pushing himself off the bed. The Nurse raised a hand to stop him.

"Wait, Sasuke-"

Tenten was there by his side and wrapped his arm around his waist. "He's waited long enough." She told her, her voice cold. "He needs to see them." The Nurse wanted to protest, Sasuke could tell, but she relented.

She fetched a wheelchair for them and Sasuke found himself wheeled through the hospital by his girlfriend.

Sasuke did not speak as they entered another room. A girl with long, pink hair was lying on the bed, staring up at the ceiling.

"Sakura!"

She turned to face them, openmouthed, as Sasuke was wheeled up to her bedside.

"Sasuke…"

He reached out a hand to her and took her hand, squeezing it gently. Tenten twitched irritably at the obvious display of affection. "Sakura, are you hurt? What did he do to you?"

"I'm fine… fine." She said. "I was just… malnourished, is all." She gave him a sad smile. "I lost weight."

He could tell. Sakura had always been an attractive thin for as long as he had known her, but now she looked sickly and almost skeletal. But clearly on the up and up… she did not look as dismal as she had when Orochimaru had last shown her to him. That made him glad. He could tell she was going to pull through.

"And the others?"

Sakura's smile faded. "Kakashi sensei still hasn't woken up." She muttered. "He got the worst out of all of us…"

"And Naruto…?" Sasuke breathed, as she leaned in closer to her. Sakura flinched at his expectant gaze. Sasuke felt his heart seize up. No… it couldn't be….

"He… I…."

"Saaaaaaaaaasuke!"

Sasuke flinched as the door behind them burst open and a bright, energetic Naruto burst through, slamming himself into him. Tenten let out a scream and almost pulled Sasuke away from the boisterous blond. Sasuke recoiled in surprise as Naruto began babbling incoherently.

"I thought you were never going to wake up, Sasuke! Haku was really worried about you, you know!" (Tenten scowled) "Shikamaru and the others are really upset, no one wanted to see you die! Ino can't bring herself to go out on missions right now, she's so worried about you!" (Tenten scowl became even deeper)

"Naruto?" Sasuke repeated. "You're… alive…?" A bright, soaring sensation began to well up in his chest. Naruto was alive. They were all alive. Team 7 had lived to fight another day.

Naruto laughed uproariously. "Of course!" He said. "It is going to take a lot more than that Snake Bastard to take me down!"

Sasuke laughed. "Yeah, no one can stop us-"

He stopped as he turned his head towards Sakura. She was looking away from them, completely stony faced. Naruto noticed as well. His eyes widened in concern.

"Sakura?" He asked, puzzled. "What's wrong….?"

Sakura clenched the blanket in her hands. She was shaking Sasuke realized. Naruto came even closer.

"Sakura, are you feeling alright?" He asked, as he reached out to touch her. "Should I get a doctor-"

"Stay away from me!" She snapped. Naruto's eyes widened as he pulled away, looking a little hurt by her words. Sasuke looked between them openmouthed. Tenten gripped his shoulder reassuringly. She too seemed rather surprised.

"Sakura?" Naruto asked. "What is-"

"Get out!" She shrieked. As if by magic a Doctor appeared in the doorway, looking apprehensive by the sudden change in mood.

"Please do as she asks." The doctor told them, already stepping closer to Sakura. "I-"

"Don't let him come back here." Sakura told him, as she pointed a bony finger at Naruto. "I told you, he- he's a monster!"

Sasuke recoiled as if he had been hit. He stared at Naruto's horrified expression, and suddenly he too remembered the bestial, primal way he had torn apart their enemies in the Sound Village. Sasuke remembered just how terrified they both were in that moment. How terrified they both were of HIM.

"Out." The doctor said, gesturing to Naruto. He took several steps back, throwing little glances at Sasuke as if expecting him to intervene. Sasuke glanced away, towards the window as Naruto was led out of the room.

The others sat there in an awkward silence. A confused Tenten tapped Sasuke's shoulder.

"Sasuke, what just-"

"I don't want to talk about it." Sasuke said, his voice grim. "Sakura… please get better soon, alright?"

Tenten got the hint. She immediately began to wheel him out of the room, back into the hallway and back into his own room. Sasuke was silent the entire way.

He had not thought about the implications of Naruto's behavior at all. He had been too busy worried about his safety. But now that Sakura had reminded him of what had happened that day, Sasuke found it difficult to blame her for her reaction to seeing Naruto there in the room with them. He, too,, had been greatly unnerved by the display of rare brutality and power. To think that his teammate was capable of such things was… in Sakura's words, monstrous.

Tenten wheeled him into the room and awkwardly helped him back into bed. Sasuke nodded gratefully towards her as he lay his head onto the pillow.

"Tenten…."

She smiled hopefully at him. "Yes?"

"Are the Chunin Exams over?"

Her expression brightened. "The finals are next week!" She said brightly. "You're coming, right?"

He smiled at her. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Tenten was glowing with pride by the time she left his side. Sasuke's smile faded as he watched her go. He almost wished she would stay. But she had a lot of training to do.

…

Naruto had never even been admitted to the Hospital. By the time he had returned to Konoha, with the rest of his team, he had been completely unscratched.

He had hated it. The entire time spent watching Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke lay still and silent bothered him. He almost wished that he had been the one to get hurt, if only they could have been spared. The very thought of Orochimaru's face made him angry. They should never have wandered into that village. They should never have been captured. The others should never have been hurt. They should never have had to be rescued. They should have saved themselves.

The Old Man had reassured him that he had done everything he could have possibly done. The fault was his, Orochimaru was an incredibly skilled and dangerous ninja who would stop at nothing to get what he wanted.

He still blamed himself regardless. And as it turned out… Sakura did too.

"Monster."

She had not spoken to him at all, at first. People had assured him that she was in shock and be back to her old self as she recovered, but Naruto had never been quite so sure. Her eyes always betrayed her. They always widened in fear whenever he walked into a room. He had hoped that seeing Sasuke would have calmed her nerves a bit, and that she would speak to him again. But instead she had gone off on him. And Sasuke had done nothing to intervene.

He sat on top of the Fourth Hokage's head, staring down at the village below. The Chunin Exam finalists were preparing for their fights next week, and here he was, doing nothing at all.

Nothing had changed, after all. Naruto thought with a dry laugh. He had thought that becoming a ninja would change that. He had thought that people would give him respect, or call him their friend, or be there for him. Sasuke had almost been the first friend he ever had.

Almost.

Naruto reached upward and untied his headband, gripping it tightly in his hand. Sasuke had always supported him, liked him, talked to him, been nice to him. He had reassured Naruto that having tons of girls love him wasn't that big of a deal. He had said that he thought that Naruto could become Hokage. He had supported him in his lowest moment, when he could not pass the Academy exam. He had told him that he could become a ninja.

But yet, he had become just as cold and distant as Sakura when she called him a monster. Could it be…. That they knew? That they knew what he was? That-

"Naruto."

Naruto stiffened. He redonned the headband and turned around to find a strangely robed man standing behind him. He wore a black cloak adorned with red clouds that gave off an unsettling air. But his face-

"Sasuke?"

The man smiled as he stepped forward. "No, no." He said, his voice light and friendly. "I'm his older brother, Itachi."

Naruto's nose wrinkled. Sasuke had never mentioned having any family.

"He has not told you about me, has he?" Itachi asked conversationally, as he moved to step beside Naruto. Naruto looked down at the stone statue at his feet.

"No…" He murmured. Itachi nodded.

"I see." He said. "But he talks about you all the time."

Naruto's expression brightened. "R-really?" He breathed, hardly daring to believe it. "What does he say?"

Itachi smiled. "All sorts of things" He said. "It's nothing bad, I assure you." Naruto's expression brightened, his previous horrible mood completely evaporated. So he had been wrong. Sasuke did care about and respect him. Sasuke really was his friend.

"But then again, he doesn't know."

Naruto's smile faded. Itachi's did not. He stared at Naruto expectantly, as if sizing up his reaction.

"He… doesn't know what…?" Naruto whispered, his voice downcast.

"That you are the Kyuubi." Itachi said quietly, his black eyes never leaving Naruto's face. "He does not quite understand what you truly are…"

"So… he suspects?"

"He is quite close to realizing the truth." Itachi said. "Very close indeed."

Naruto swallowed. Itachi waited patiently as he tried to find his next words.

"Itachi…" He said. "Why did you comet to find me?"

"An interesting question." Itachi told him. "But the long and short of it is that I wanted to meet you. To know you. To understand what you wanted out of your life."

"You… what?"

"I used to think of you the same way that everyone else in this village thinks of you, Naruto." Itachi said. "I used to think that you were a monster, but when I hear Sasuke speak of you to his other friends… I began to see you as something different. You are really nothing more than a confused child with a very serious problem."

His eyes glinted dangerously. "One that will one day spell the end of you and all of your friends, lest you lose control of it."

Naruto stiffened.

"I have come to a decision, Naruto." Itachi said to him. "I cannot abide the Kyuubi living in this village among us. And I believe that you are starting to realize that neither you cannot either."

Itachi raised his hand towards him, his palm facing upward, a solemn expression his face. "Naruto." He said, his voice serious. "I have discovered a way to get that monster out of you."

Naruto's heart began to race.

"It will take some time to prepare, but once everything is ready my friends and I will be able to remove that thing from you and seal it into something else. Once we do that… you will be free to live a normal life here in Konoha."

Naruto stared at him, hardly daring to believe his ears. Itachi smiled down at him warmly.

"I want to help you, Naruto." He told him. "But there are those in Konoha who would stop us, if they could. Speak of this to no one, especially Sasuke. Don't mention I spoke to you at all, alright?"

Naruto nodded, his mouth dry.

"I will come and find you again when everything is ready." Itachi told him. "Live your life as you have been doing, Naruto… all of your dreams are within your grasp."

He was gone before Naruto could even blink.

…

Kurenai and Hinate stepped into the hospital elevator, flowers in hand. Hinata had been anxious to see Sakura ever since she had woken up, but Kurenai had asked her to focus on her training for a couple of days, and allow Sakura the chance to better recover. This was their first ever visit to see Sakura.

"Oh, Kurenai?"

Kurenai could not help but be amused at how Sasuke always had a rose on hand to offer to her, or how his girlfriend Tenten always scowled at her whenever the two of them were in any sort of proximity of one another. They were quite the couple.

"We came here to give you flowers, Sasuke." Kurenai said, amused. "Not the other way around."

Sasuke grinned, as he procured another rose for Hinata, who took it, blushing a little. "Well, just consider it a good luck charm for the Chunin Exams, Hinata. I'll be rooting for you."

"And here I thought you would be rooting for me." Tenten said, dryly. "Your GIRLFRIEND." Kurenai chuckled.

"I'm rooting for everyone from the Leaf village, Tenten." Sasuke told her. "Hinata could save my life someday."

Tenten could not help it. She giggled.

"I… hope you do well as well, Hinata." She admitted. "You're fighting the other Sand Ninja, right? The creepy one with the makeup?"

"That's right…" Hinata said quietly, looking a little apprehensive. "The one with the puppet…"

Puppet? What puppet?

"By the by, Sasuke." Kurenai said, as she looked around the room. "Where in the world is Naruto?"

Sasuke froze in place. An awkward silence followed.

"Sakura…" Sasuke said, his voice quiet. "And Naruto had a fight." Kurenai's mouth pursed, and Hinata was staring at Sasuke with wide eyes. "He hasn't come back since then."

Hinata looked deeply saddened by this news. Sasuke almost wanted to give her a hug, and would have if he could get up out of his chair.

Kurenai and Hinata left Sasuke and Tenten and made their way into Sakura's room. She looked up at them and smiled as they entered, flowers in tow.

"Oh, Kurenai- Sensei." She said. "And Hinata too!" She looked genuinely happy to see them. Kurenai could see that she was recovering nicely. "Oh, those are so lovely!"

They set the flowers by the bedside, and Sakura chatted happily with them about the Chunin Exam and Hinata's progress.

"You're way stronger than me, Hinata." Sakura told her. "You'll do great. I know it!"

Hinata was no fool. Although the words were genuine, Sakura had a tinge of a bitter tone to her voice, as if she were upset at herself for not being her equal. Hinata felt a little bad for her. She had not expected to have to go up against Orochimaru when she had decided that she wasn't ready to take the Chunin Exam.

"Sakura…." Kurenai said quietly. "Is it true that you had a fight with Naruto?"

Sakura's demeanor changed at the drop of her hat. She clenched her fists and stared at them hauntingly.

"He is a monster." Sakura said, her voice dry and clear. "He… I…. I am scared of him."

She glanced at Kurenai.

"You have to tell the Hokage." She said quickly, in a rush. "No one here believes me… they think I was delirious. They think Naruto is perfectly normal, but he ISN'T."

She was quickly becoming hysterical, Kurenai realized. Something she had seen that day had frightened her to her core.

"Naruto's a monster." Sakura repeated. "Do you hear that? A mon-"

SLAP!

Sakura recoiled in surprise as her head slammed into her pillow, a bright red mark on her face. Hinata was standing over her, palm outstretched.

Sakura met Hinata's eyes, and the two stared deeply at each other. Neither moved a muscle. And without a word, Hinata turned and quickly walked off into the hall.

…

It was the last day before the tournament. Sasuke had just been discharged from the hospital. Sakura had been let go the day before, but Naruto was nowhere to be found. He had spent the day with Tenten, walking around the city and taking in the festive, excited air. Tenten had something to do that evening, but would come back to his place for a romantic rendezvous.

Sasuke, desiring to get away from the crowd, decided to take a detour through an alley. He walked through a surprisingly clean and well kept alley, turned into a small side street, and then then found himself at a three way intersection.

He stopped as he came to face to face with the other two members of his team, who looked just as surprised as he was.

"Naruto!"

"Sasuke!"

"Guys!"

They stood a good distance apart, staring at each other. Sasuke swallowed at the awkward silence. Naruto and Sakura were not meeting each other's eyes.

"Has there been any word on Kakashi?" He asked. Sakura bit her lip. She looked so cute whenever she did that.

"Tsunade… I've been talking to Lady Tsunade recently." Sakura told him. "And… I don't think… he's doing too well right now." She looked a little green, and nervous. Naruto grimaced.

"Come on." He said. "If anyone can make him better Tsunade can. She's the best there is, right?" He sounded extremely anxious. "Right?"

There was an awkward silence. Sasuke wasn't so sure.

"A-anyway…" Naruto said. "Um, what are we going to do for missions, then?" He looked at Sasuke apprehensively. Sasuke shook his head.

"We'll need to speak with the Hokage." He said. "I think we're experienced enough to handle missions without an instructor, but I-"

"I'm done."

Sasuke shot Sakura a surprised look. "Excuse me?"

"I said I'm done." Sakura said, her voice heavy. "I… I'm sorry, Sasuke. But I can't go through anything like that again. Not with him."

She shot a disgusted look at Naruto, who stared back, clearly worried.

"That's right." Naruto sad, his voice bitter. "Because I'm a monster, right?"

"You are!" Sakura insisted. "You tore those people up like there were… pieces of paper!"

"Sakura, calm down." Sasuke told her, as he stepped closer to her. "I-"

"I will not calm down!" She shrieked. "How can you defend him, Sasuke? After what he did to those things?"

"He was trying to protect us…"

Sakura let out a laugh. A horrible, choking sound. "He would have turned on us the instant he had a chance! You know this just as well as I do!"

"No I wouldn't have!" Naruto snapped back. "I-"

Sakura turned and raced away. Sasuke stepped forward, as if to chase after her. Naruto glared at him.

"So you agree with her?"

Sasuke was about to tell him no. He didn't quite understand her reasoning but he was quite sure that she just needed to be spoken to they would be able to work this out if they just talked about it and then maybe things would go back to the way they were and maybe everything would be okay and they could all be friends again and everything would be alright just like old times Naruto please don't go

All of these thoughts raced through his head as Naruto turned and ran off into the streets of Konoha, immediately lost among the crowd. Sasuke stood there, openmouthed, as his two dearest friends raced away from each other.

As he turned around and headed back towards the Uchiha compound, a thought struck him. Team 7 was over.

…

Tenten knew right away that something was wrong. She led him back onto their favorite couch, and they spoke at length about the situation in between furious passionate kisses and little touches.

"Sasuke…" Tenten murmured, her head buried in his neck. "It isn't your fault…"

Was that really true? He wasn't sure… It had been him that Orochimaru had been interested in. He had wanted the Sharingan.

"You are the Last Uchiha in Konoha, Sasuke." Tenten reminded him gently. "You always say that you have massive power and influence, even at your age."

Last Uchiha…

In Konoha…

Thoughts of standing with Kurenai by the lake of the compound came to mind, and that promise he had made to himself years and years ago.

He stood up suddenly, and Tenten recoiled in surprise. "Hey, what's wrong?" She asked. "Did I do something wrong?"

"No, I just want to show you something." He said.

It was not long before they reached their destination. They stood in silence over the graves of Sasuke's parents.

"Oh, Sasuke…." Tenten moaned, as she gripped his hand. "Did I upset you when I said that you were the-"

"No, you didn't." Sasuke reassured her, as he squeezed her hand back. "You just… reminded me, is all."

Tenten giggled nervously. "You needed to be reminded that you are an orphan?"

Ssauke shook his head at her dark humor. "No." He said. "I just remembered something…. About how I coped with the death of my parents."

He waved his hand across the vast, empty graveyard. "Not a single Uchiha continues to exist in this village." He said, his voice quiet. "We have been pushed to the brink of extinction." Tenten watched him, open mouthed, as he continued speaking.

"It is my duty to rebuild this clan." He said to her. "And continue our legacy." Tenten blinked at him, realization dawning on her face.

"Wait, where are you going with this….?"

He smiled at her, as he grabbed her other hand. "Tenten." He said. "I want to rebuild my entire clan to be greater than it ever was before. Will you be one of the ones to help me?"

She stared at him, openmouthed, looking absolutely horrified.

"W-w-w-w-w-what are you talking about?" She stammered. "Did you just use your dead parents to PROPOSE? What were you thinking…?" She paused. "And you're twelve!"

He cocked an eyebrow at her. "That's what bothers you?"

She thought about it for a little bit longer, her brow furrowed. "What…" She said, her voice low. "Do you mean by ONE of the ones…"

He leaned in closer to her, his eyes never leaving her face. "I need to rebuild the clan to its former glory within my lifetime." He said. "To accomplish this, I need to have children with the strongest Kunoichi I can find-"

She pulled away from him, looking absolutely disgusted. "I can't believe you're trying so hard to justify your BULLSHIT." She told him, her voice cold. "Do I mean nothing to you? After everything I did for you… to help save you from Orochimaru, being there for you in the hospital, listening to your bullshit problems… THIS is how you repay me? Telling me that you want to sleep with other women?"

He took a step closer to her and reached out to her. She pulled away again, but he grabbed her before she could move.

"Tenten, don't misunderstand me." Sasuke said, his voice low and sultry. "I love you very much. That's why I'm asking you to help my accomplish my goals-"

"Of being with other women?" Tenten asked, laughing dryly, as she tried to pull away from him again. "What kind of woman would enjoy something like that?"

"One that's in love with me."

He kissed her again, and it was not long before Tenten was kissing him back, hands on his face, his chest, his legs.

"Stop…" She would mutter occasionally, but she put no real effort in pushing away. When they finally did part, they stood staring at each other.

"You love me." Sasuke said. Tenten stared at him, big brown eyes staring widely, before giving him a shaky nod.

"Tenten, I understand that this arrangement is not traditional… But this is it." Sasuke said to her. "This is what I want out of my life. I need to avenge my parents the only way I know how."

Tenten let out a little giggle. "The only way you know how…?" She repeated, bemused. "You really are pathetic."

She stepped forward and touched his face, staring at him deeply.

"Sasuke…" She breathed. "You're really lucky you're hot."

…

A/N: Woah! It's about time! It's about a week later than usual but I did deliver on your monthly chapter, guys! It has finally happened… Sasuke is in the beginning steps to realizing his dream of starting a harem!

Oh, and… uh, terrible shit is happening too. I guess. But I don't think any of you care about that. :P

I really liked writing Brosuke X Tenten too, I'm kind of saddened at that, I thought it was a really cute and unique relationship, but this has ALWAYS been planned to be a harem story, albeit one that treats the idea somewhat seriously and isn't merely fap bait.

Seriously though I hope you guys are invested in the plot I came up with. I have a lot of things planned for the future, so please stay tuned!


	8. The Tournament (Part One)

_Chunin Exam Finals._

 _Round 1_

 _Neji Hyuuga vs Kiba Inuzuka_

 _Temari vs Tenten_

 _Kankuro vs Hinata_

 _Shino Aburame vs Rock Lee_

 _And finally, Gaara of the Desert gets a free round._

Tenten gripped her headband hard. She had been sitting on her bed staring at it all morning. Today was the day. She had been awaiting the coming of the event with bated breath. Sasuke's kidnapping had distracted her, just a little bit, but she had tried to not to let her ruin her focus.

First she would become a Chunin. And then she could worry about Orochimaru and whatever he wanted to do with Sasuke.

Tenten had insisted that she have the night alone to prepare herself mentally. Sasuke agreed, a little too readily, and wandered off on his own. Tenten was beginning to worry that there was another woman. The thought still kind of annoyed her, even if he had talked her into looking into starting a harem.

He was REALLY lucky he was hot. Tenten thought to herself bitterly, not for the first time, as she clutched her headband tighter. And that he was a smooth talker and could talk her into anything.

She made a face, sighing. He had appealed to her own ideals, as well… although she liked Sasuke, she herself was not sure whether she would ever have children. She was extremely poor, and had imagined that she would be serving as a Ninja of Konoha for the rest of her life. She had made many sacrifices to come this far. She had devoted her entire life to becoming a Ninja… she was not sure whether being a Mother would ever work out for her.

But at the same time, she loved Sasuke, and knew that he had very good reason to desire many children of his own. Unlike her, he had his family's legacy to worry about. He had something to fight for. His goals were grander than hers. She could respect that.

She was torn between her own desires to be with Sasuke, and her reluctance at going along with his goals. It made her a little uncomfortable. She worried what her teammates would think. Would they assume she only did it for the money? … Because the sex was just that good?

She had agreed, but there was that feeling of doubt in her mind. Was she really doing the right thing?

No… she couldn't think about this. Sasuke came second. She had her career and her future to think about. She would become a Chunin. She would worry about how best to handle the Sasuke situation once she was promoted.

Sasuke… her heart melted. Despite her own personal misgivings about their relationship, there was no doubt that she really, really wanted him to watch what she could do at the Exam.

…

Sasuke's attempts at peacemaking had failed. Both Sakura and Naruto had disappeared from his life completely. Sakura, he was told, had locked herself in her room and refused to come out. Naruto seemed to be spending a lot of time alone, outdoors. Hinata told him that she saw him sometimes on the Hokage Monument, but was too shy to approach him. He could not blame her this time. Naruto had become a completely different person. Sasuke honestly did not know what to say to him.

He felt awkward when the subject of his team came up around Tenten. He did not want to worry her with his problems, especially since such a huge event for her was coming up. The Chunin Exam Final was today. Hopefully, Sasuke thought, as the Stadium came into sight, the Exam would help him take his mind off things, which was what all of them needed right now.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke froze in place as a familiar looking man with long black hair strode out from the crowd. Dressed once again in a flowery pink Kimono, Haku stood out among the much more casually dressed civilians around him.

"Haku!" Sasuke hissed. "What are you doing here? And why are you wearing that?" Haku frowned at him as he fanned himself with a large fan with pink flowers emblazoned on it.

"I'm here to watch the Exams." He sniffed. "I was working here in the village and heard that your girlfriend was competing. I'm here to cheer for her."

Sasuke narrowed his eyes.

"Working?" he asked shrewdly. "For Zabuza?"

"Oh no." Haku said quickly. "No, Zabuza and I have decided to retire from… our other profession. No, I've decided to get into acting." He smiled. "I was praised for my performance in the film!" He looked rather pleased with himself. Sasuke did not have the heart to tell him that he was only popular because of how most moviegoers had thought him a woman. "I haven't landed any other roles yet, but Zabuza and I are looking. In the meantime I've taken on a modeling job."

"A modeling job?" Sasuke repeated blankly. "For-"

Haku told him the location, and Sasuke's eyes narrowed even further. "Haku, that's a WOMEN's boutique-"

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke turned to find a red faced Ino Yamanaka pushing her way through the crowd towards him. She grinned widely at him as she approached, only for her face to fall when she caught sight of Haku.

"Ah, popular as ever, I take it?" Haku asked, smiling that soft smile of his. "I will leave you to it, then." He gave one last wave, before turning back into the crowd.

"Woah." Ino said. "Who was that?"

"A friend." Sasuke said evasively.

Ino's eyes narrowed. "Does Tenten know?"

"Yes."

Ino's eyes relaxed. "Here I thought Tenten would kill you if she saw you talking to another woman."

"Ino, you ARE another woman." Sasuke pointed out. "You better watch out. Tenten has threatened me before."

Ino laughed.

"I can imagine! She's so feisty."

Ino did not want to sit with her team today (She was still angry with them over their performance in the exam) and elected to sit with Sasuke in the stands. Sasuke was not sure how he felt about this. On one hand he wanted her company. But on the other… he kind of wished he, Naruto, and Sakura had come together, like they had talked about when they had decided not to compete.

Ino seemed determined to remind him that Sakura was doing as badly as he had heard. "She's been seeing my Dad for a while now." She confided in him. "She's traumatized by what happened."

Sasuke had heard that Inoichi, Ino's father, was a very accomplished therapist. But even he couldn't fix whatever was wrong with Sakura overnight.

"Sasuke…" Ino paused. "Is it true that she wants to stop being a ninja?"

Sasuke bent his head. "She told me that." He acknowledged, over a brief pause. "But-"

"ATTENTION!"

The two straightened up, falling into complete silence as the Jounin official standing in the middle of the arena spoke to crowd, addressing rules and regulations.

"All three of the Sand Village finalists are the Kazekage's children." Sasuke noted, his eyes on the red haired one. "He must be proud."

"Is that him, sitting by the Hokage?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said, as his eyes fell on the two men sitting side by side. They were not looking at each other. Their villages had been at odds for quite some time. Sasuke, more politically savvy than most of his peers, had been a little surprised that Sand had sent contestants to the Exam at all.

"Oh, hey." Ino said. "Is that Naruto?"

She raised her hand and pointed at a at a blonde figure sitting by himself some distance in front of them. It was him, Sasuke immediately realized. He almost instinctively got up to go say hello, but balked when another man in a red and black cloak beat him to Naruto's side. He tapped him on the shoulder, and Naruto looked up and broke into a smile.

"Who is that?" Ino asked curiously. Sasuke shook his head and shrugged. He could not make out any features from this angle. His large, wide hat covered the back of his head completely. The figure sat down beside Naruto and the two began to talk in quiet, hushed tones. Something about this made Sasuke feel uneasy.

Seeing Naruto so unexpectedly caused him to seek out Sakura as well. He asked Ino if he had seen her today, but she shook her head.

"No, I don't think she's coming." She told him. Sasuke's face fell as he stared down at Naruto again, the uneasiness in him growing.

"The First round is between Kiba Inuzuka and Neji Hyuuga!" The Proctor called out to the crowd, as he waved his hand around. The crowd roared, and Sasuke could see why. Neji was one of the favorites of the entire tournament so far.

"Do you know Neji, Sasuke?" Ino asked him. Sasuke crossed his arms, watching as the fighters took their positions on the field.

"I know him by reputation." He said slowly. "I know that he has an incredible record, and has constantly surpassed all expectations set by him… both by the village and his family."

He could not see Hiashi Hyuuga from where he was sitting. He wondered what was going through the Hyuuga Head's mind. It was no secret that he was not exactly impressed with Hinata's progress. Having her compete in a tournament like this and be shown up by her cousin could be humiliating for him.

"So this guy is Hinata's cousin, huh?" Naruto asked, as he leaned forward, closer to the ring." Itachi nodded, his hand pressed against his hat.

"I have been told he has great skills… for his age." Itachi said, chuckling a little. "This should be something to see."

Naruto turned to look at him, his eyes shining. "It should!" He said. "Kiba's really strong… Sasuke and I used to spar with him all the time." He turned around back to the stadium, his eyes troubled. Itachi smiled at him.

"Ah, Naruto." He said. "Do not trouble yourself. It will not be too much longer until Sasuke and Sakura can be your friends again. Please be patient, and enjoy the fight."

Elsewhere, high above the rest of the crowd, past the stands proper and on the ramparts above it, stood Sakura and Inochi. Sakura looked a little green at the heights she had been brought to, but Inoichi looked at ease.

"There is a lot more to being a ninja than violence and death." Inoichi told her, as they looked down at the fight below them. "We strive to serve our communities in any way that we can." He smiled at her warmly. "This fight, for instance… it is not going to be a fight to the death. It is simply a friendly fight between competitors. One that will entertain the crowd and perhaps inspire them to do more for our village."

He gave her a hard look. "There is a very good reason why we do everything we do." He said. "Running away may not be the best option for you, Sakura."

Sakura nodded, feeling as if she might throw up, as she watched the fighters take their positions.

"I'm warning you now." Kiba said, smirking. "I have a lot of experience with fighting the Byakugan." Neji stared at him, the veins in his head already popping out.

"No." Neji said. "You don't."

FIGHT

Akamaru let out a yip as he jumped out of Kiba's jacket, landing on the ground in front of him. Sasuke stared at the puppy. It hadn't grown that much since he had last seen it. He wondered just how much stronger it had gotten.

It yipped at Neji angrily, causing the crowd to laugh, before baring its fans and leaping forward. Neji struck out at it with his palm, intent on knocking it into the ground, but it flipped out of the way. Kiba darted forward, and lashed out at Neji's stomach.

"Ah, I see." Sasuke said, as Neji struck out at Kiba, who also ducked out of the way. Akamaru, who had since hit the ground on all four legs, leapt back up at Neji, who whirled around to strike at it again. "He's using the dog to his advantage."

Ino turned to look at him, her mouth wide. "Huh?"

"They're fighting really conservatively." Sasuke said, as Akamaru dodged the blow, and Kiba came forward again. "They're staying out of his reach as they try and double team him to create an opening. You can tell Kiba put a lot of thought into this fight."

Ino anxiously looked back down at the fight, as Neji lashed out again at a barking Akamaru.

"Woah!" Naruto said, as Kiba came in again for a blow. "They're really going at it!"

"Yes." Itachi noted. "Indeed."

"I can't tell whose going to win at this rate." Naruto confessed, as Neji struck out at Kiba, who again nimbly dodged out of the way. "If Kiba has something else up his sleeve, I don't think that Neji can keep up!"

"Hm." Itachi said. "Your inexperience shows, I think." Naruto shot him a surprised look.

"Huh?"

"Neji is trying to end this fight with as little exertion as possible." Itachi said. "He sees himself as being far beyond his opponent, and is trying to incapacitate him without resorting to showing off all of his best techniques."

"Why would he do that?"

"He wants to save his best for later on in the tournament." Itachi said. "For another opponent. He doesn't want that theoretical opponent to see what he can do before they are fighting. It is a very smart move… the less time the enemy has to respond to an attack, the less prepared for it they will be."

Naruto stared at him, open mouthed. "You can tell all that just by looking at him?" He asked, sounding amazed. Itachi tipped his hat at him, smiling a little.

"Well, that. And the fact that I was in the same situation when I took the exams."

Akamaru growled at their opponent, and all of a sudden transformed into an exact copy of Kiba. Neji balked as the thing began to spin in midair, and dart suddenly towards him.

"He's going to continue escalating his attacks in hopes that Neji will make a mistake." Itachi said. "But I don't think he will."

Neji stood his ground as Akamaru darted at him look a bullet. He raised his hands and struck outward. The clone of Kiba yipped angrily as it narrowly avoided it. But Kiba was already copying the movement.

"He's going to try and keep escalating." Itachi murmured. "But I think this match has already been decided."

Neji stepped backward, again attacking in a way that forced Kiba to swerve out of the way. Already Akamaru was coming at him again, this time from behind.

It happened fast.

Without even turning around, Neji raised his hand and smacked at Akamaru. It darted out of the way, as it had before, but this time it passed by right in front of Neji. It came to a stop right in front of him.

"Omao wa mo, Shindeiru." Itachi murmured, as Ninja's hands struck forwards like bullets out of a machine gun. Akamaru cried out in pain as several of the blows connected. Kiba cried out, enraged, and leapt towards Neji.

"No!" Sasuke cried out.

Neji immediately whirled and smashed his palm into Kiba's stomach. His eyes went wide as his knees hit the ground. Neji stood over him, staring down at him dispassionately.

"This is the true power of the Gentle Fist." He said. "Do not think that training with Hinata will get you anywhere."

Naruto leaned back in his chair, sighing in disappointment as Kiba was hurried off of the ground. "That's it?" He asked. "I was expecting him to put up a way bigger fight than that!"

"Kiba had a plan." Itachi acknowledged. "But he lost sight of it the instant his friend was in danger." He turned to look at Naruto, his hand on his hat. "Sometimes finding success as a Shinobi means putting your feelings aside. Even if it involves someone you care deeply about."

"Man, Kiba was destroyed out there." Ino moaned. "I hope SOMEONE from Team 8 gets past the first round…"

"Shino vs Rock Lee and Hinata vs Kankuro." Sasuke said, nodding. "Tenten has nothing but praise for Lee… she tells me all the time how much he's improved over the past year. But I know Shino and don't think he's going to go down easily either." His eyes feel on the heavily made up man watching the fights from the balcony. "But I can't say I know anything about Kankuro. I have no idea how Hinata will fare against him."

Ino sniffed. "I know Hinata very well. She'll seize up and not be able to take action, believe me."

Ino and Hinata, being polar opposites, never did get along during the academy. Although Ino had technically won Kunoichi of the Year, it was an open secret that that was entirely because Hinata had intense specialized training sessions with her Father that resulted in her coming to the Academy completely exhausted and unable to perform as well as she was able.

"I wouldn't write off Hinata just like that." Sasuke told her. Ino shook her head, shrugging.

"She hates crowds, she'll be anxious about her family watching, I cannot IMAGINE her being thrilled about having to fight her cousin…"

"Naruto is watching."

Ino's mouth hung open as Sasuke turned away from her, smiling. "It's Tenten's turn." He breathed. "This is it."

The crowd seemed to share in Sasuke's enthusiasm. Being the only girl on girl fight in the first round, some members of the crowd seemed a bit more excited than they should have been.

"Catfight!"

"Catfight!"

"Catfight!"

"Kiss her already!"

The combatants, Temari of the Desert and Tenten, stood staring each other down on opposite sides of the arena. Neither seemed to recognize the cheers and jeers, and in fact Sasuke suspected that he was more bothered by them than Tenten was.

"What pigs." Ino complained, as the referee stepped in between the two of them. "Show some respect!"

"This girl…" Itachi murmured, his eyes surveying the arena. "Tenten. That is… Sasuke's girlfriend?"

"Yes." Naruto told him cheerfully. "Have you never met her? She's super nice!"

"I haven't had the pleasure…."

Tenten surveyed her opponent with a stern, hard gaze. Temari stared back at her, a smug look on her face. Tenten wanted to wipe the smug look off of her face and head onward into the next round.

But would she be able to? She had had nightmares over the past month of being completely stomped. But standing here, facing her down in the arena, with Sasuke in the stands made her feel a little more confident.

"Tenten…." Sasuke murmured. Ino looked between them, a little disappointed to see Sasuke so concerned for her.

"Relax." She said. "She'll be fine." She brushed her hands against his. Sasuke nodded, but did not react to her advances. Ino inwardly scowled and pulled away.

"I'm surprised you even showed up." Temari smirked, as she stared Tenten down. "Or even became a ninja for that matter."

Tenten glowered at her. _I'm going to kick her in the nose._

"She's letting herself be provoked." Inochi observed, his eye on Tenten. "Not a good mindset to be in." Sakura said nothing, her mind on other things.

Although she had not known Tenten for very long, she had very strong feelings towards her. For the longest time, Sakura had assumed that Ino was her biggest rival in winning over Sasuke's affections. Although Sasuke had always favored Hinata, she did not seem particularly interested in pursuing a relationship with him. Sakura's opinion had been that, as she and Ino improved as Ninja, Sasuke would begin showing more enthusiasm towards them. She had thought herself exceedingly lucky to be placed on Sasuke's team, and felt it was only a matter of time until she won him over.

At first things went better than she had ever dreamed. Although Sasuke had pressured her to work more closely with Naruto, he had also spent a lot of time helping her refine her techniques and fighting skill. Sakura, although extremely knowledgeable in theory, had had a lot of trouble putting her knowledge into practice. Sasuke was patient with her though, and very considerate towards her. She felt herself growing even more attached to him.

And then, much like an Eagle, Tenten swooped out of nowhere and stole Sasuke from both of them. It had shattered them both.

Inochi, although he had not turned to look at her, was watching her from the corner of his eye.

 _This isn't going to be like the manga._ Tenten told herself sharply, as she stared at Temari. She had, a long time ago, came across a discarded manga on the street, where a tall, powerful woman from Suna completely demolished a Konoha kunochi in a single panel. She had had more than one nightmare of her being in that girl's place.

"BEGIN."

Tenten and Temari steeled themselves as each of them drew their weapons. Temari raised her large war fan to the side of her head as Tenten raised her kunai.

"This is a terrible match up." Itachi commented, as Tenten fired several kunai Temari's way. Tenten smiled to herself as the kunai clattered to the floor. Naruto jumped, his mouth falling open.

"No way!" He balked. "I didn't even see her move!" Itachi tilted his head towards him.

"I did." He said. He turned back to the fight and continued. Tenten was already holding more kunai in her hands, prepared to throw. "All she needed was a flick of the wrist. That fan of hers is capable of sending powerful gusts of wind in all matter of directions…" His eyes narrowed. "A ranged fighter like Tenten is at a severe disadvantage. I would even go so far as to say she has no chance."

Naruto balked. "N-no chance…?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, worry already welling up inside him. "This is the worst possible match up she could have had." He said. Ino looked at him, surprised. "That Temari chick… her skills can send Tenten's weapons flying off target with little effort."

"Surely Tenten has something up her sleeve." Ino said anxiously, as the Tenten threw another round of weapons at her. "Surely she knows this is never going to work."

"She knows." Sasuke said grimly. "But she has dedicated herself to being an exceptional marksman above all else. Her fighting style practically revolves around throwing things. Temari's technique counters it completely."

High above the rest of the crowd, the leaders of the Leaf and Sand village were watching the fight. The Kazekage, being the father of the three Suna shinobi who had made it this far, was watching the fight with a particular interest.

"This girl of yours… Tenten… she is not the type to give up, I see."

The Hokage nodded. "Indeed." He rasped. "Her teachers have told me the very same thing, many times."

"Ugh!"

Tenten braced herself against the ground as the powerful winds bit into her skin and clothes. Small, but deep gashes run all up her arms and legs. She raised her arms to her head, trying to block off her face from the assault as the winds continued to slam into her.

 _This isn't going to work._

Tenten hated to admit it to herself, but she was completely outmatched. Her opponent's skills clearly countered her own in a way that made it impossible for her to even touch her. Panic began to well up in her. She couldn't lose here! Not like this…

"It's over." Temari said, as she raised the fan again. Tenten grimaced as she raised her kunai in response. Her opponent knew that she had the upper hand. She couldn't bluff her way out of this. There was nothing she could do. The hot sun beat down onto her back, causing her to sweat. Temari was going to defeat her handidly and move onto the next round… to fight Neji.

Neji… Thinking of him led her to think of what he must be thinking right now. Although a good friend, in his own way, he made no secret that he thought himself the strongest member of their team. And for good reason. He was incredible. He had been for as long as she had known him, and he never failed to continue to top himself.

 _I can't win, but I can certainly try_

She remembered the day that they met for the first time. She had been in awe of Neji and his talents. She had felt intimidated by him, almost. She had been reluctant to even speak with him.

It had been Lee, the dead last, who brought them together.

"I will beat you!"

It had been a laughable statement, at the time. Lee had always had severely underdeveloped chakra coils and had difficulty with even the most basic of Ninjutsu. She had thought it miracle that he had been able to graduate at all. But as the team grew and learned how to work together, the idea of Lee someday surpassing Neji became less of a joke.

 _I can win, but I have to try._

She felt as if she were lagging behind the boys in a lot of aspects. She had never developed a particularly interesting skill the way they had. All she had was her skill with weapons.

No… Gai-Sensei was always telling her not to trivialize herself like that. She was fantastic. She was amazing. She was a Ninja, a woman who had chosen to give her life for Konoha.

 _I will win!_

"She's really struggling down there." Sasuke said anxiously as Tenten slowly stepped around Temari, staring at her. She was not in a fighting stance. Temari watched her, her hand gripped tightly around her fan. "She has no idea what she's doing."

"Give her a little credit, Sasuke." Ino told him, almost scoldingly. "She's your girlfriend! She's probably thinking about how she's going to win."

"Tenten seems to be outmatched." Itachi noted, taking in the girl's movements with an expert eye. "Both she and her opponent specialize in long range attacks, but Temari's technique counters Tenten's own."

Naruto gritted his teeth, frustrated. "Is there nothing she can do?"

"Her best bet, I would say, is to nullify the factor that makes Temari untouchable to her." Itachi answered. "She needs to find a way to get Temari to stop using that particular Jutsu."

Temari had had enough.

With a mighty sweep of her hand, a powerful gust of wind slammed into Tenten, sending her flying backward. Itachi grimaced as Tenten hit the ground and rolled.

"Temari has more than enough endurance to keep doing that all day." Itachi said. "In fact I would say that she has already started to wear Tenten down.

Tenten tsked to herself as she pushed herself to her feet. She wasn't injured, far from it, but the uncomfortable bumps and scrapes all over her body were beginning to bother her a little.

"It… won't end like this." Tenten murmured, as she stepped forward, back towards Temari.

"What are you doing?" Sasuke hissed. "Hide in the trees and get your bearings!"

"She needs to reassess the situation." Itachi murmured. "Or else this is going to be over very quickly."

Temari raised the fan again, but did not quite bring it down yet. Tenten blinked, covering her eye a little. The sun was a little bright today.

Wait a second…

"What's she doing?" Ino asked as Tenten suddenly broke out into a sprint, once again circling around Temari. She had reached into her bag and brought out a scroll. It flapped In the wind behind her as she unwound it.

"Watch out!"

As Temari brought down the fan, Tenten jumped high into the air, the scroll spinning around her in a sort of orb that covered her entire body Temari's gust of wind slammed into her with force in midair. Tenten cried out in pain as she began to fall to the ground…

"Ah!"

Temari covered her eyes as the bright burst of sunlight hit her square in the eyes. The crowd gaped as Tenten whirled around, mid fall, and threw several kunai into the ground around. Wrapped around each was an explosive tag.

"Unbelievable!" Itachi murmured, awestruck. "She… tricked Temari into looking straight into the sun!"

Tenten hit the ground, and spun around to regain her balance. The crowd gaped. Suddenly, out of nowhere, she was carrying three swords. One in each hand, and one in her mouth.

"Who carries a sword like that?" Ino protested, as Tenten charged Temari, swords brandished in front of her. "And WHY?"

Itachi tipped his hat, completely awestruck. "Sasuke… Where did you meet this girl?"

Temari did not even know how to react. She instinctively thrust her fan in front of her like a shield as Tenten slammed her blades into it. Tenten grinned viciously at Temari's shocked face as she angled the blades in her hands in a sort of pincer movement, pinning the weapon from being opened and used.

"Here it comes…"

"No!"

Tenten brought the sword in her mouth downward, onto Temari's face. She had no choice but to leap backward, away from her fan and right into…

BOOM. Temari screamed as the force of the explosion behind her sent her reeling in the opposite direction, back to Tenten.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!"

She twirled, all three blades held aloft, and slashed at Temari. She screamed as the swords cut into her chest, and collapsed at her feet.

The crowd erupted in cheers as the referee raced in to stop the fight. Tenten turned around, swords in hand and mouth, waving eagerly.

"That was incredibl!" Naruto gushed. "I really thought she was going to lose for a second there!"

Itachi smiled, as he leaned back in his seat. "It seems I was concerned over nothing." He said. "Here I thought Sasuke was only dating her because she's cute."

The leaders of the Hidden Villages were not speaking to one another. The Hokage reveled in the look of shame and disappointment on the Kazekage's face.

Hinata stared down at a triumphant Tenten, completely awed. She had been completely overwhelmed for the entire fight and had still come out on top. If she had been in her situation, she never would have been able to win.

 _If I win this thing, I swear I'll make out with Sasuke right here in front of everyone._

Tenten made her way back up to the stands, grinning furiously. Her team immediately made their way over to congratulate her, and her fellow Konoha genin were not far behind.

However Hinata did not approach her. She was staring down at the stadium below, feeling herself clam up. Her opponent had already made his way down there. He was watching the medics take his teammate away.

"Hinata's fight is next, right?" Naruto asked anxiously. "Where is she?"

She was not long. She had apparently come down the stairs, rather than jump down. She looked a little green as she stepped up to her opponent.

"Vey nervous." Itachi murmured. "And adorable."

"What are Hinata's chances, do you think? Ino asked Sasuke anxiously. "I mean… she doesn't look it, but she knows what she's doing."

"Yes, she's very competent." Sasuke acknowledged. "But… I wonder how she'll handle being in front of a large crowd like this. With her Father watching."

"Her Father?"

He still had not managed to spot Hiashi in the crowd, but he knew that he must have been heavily anticipating this fight. Sasuke wondered what he was expecting of her. It was very possible that the pressure could get into Hinata's head in a way that would cost her the match.

"Hinata…" Sakura murmured. "Please…" Inochi was watching Sakura very carefully. She was much more invested in this fight than she had been the others…

"You are friends with Hinata, are you not?"

Sakura bent her head. "Yes…"

Hinata stared down at the ground as she came to a stop some distance away from her opponent.

"She doesn't look too confident." Naruto said. Leaning forward, he screamed out at her. "Come on Hinata! Kick his ass!"

Most of the crowd seemed to agree with him. The shy, cute girl was infinitely more popular than the garish, outlandishly made up sand ninja.

"This crowd has patrician taste." Itachi said.

"Hinata's really popular, isn't she?" Ino asked Sasuke.

"She's a familiar name.' He responded. "Her family is one of the most influential in Konoha right now."

Neji and Tenten were standing in the waiting area, eyes on the match. Tenten toyed with her bandages, that had been quickly applied by the medical team, unwilling to bring up the elephant in the room. She and Neji would be fighting in the next round.

"How is she going to do, do you think?" She asked.

Neji huffed. "It will be nothing worth mentioning." He said. Tenten frowned at him.

"Neji…"

"Are the two of you ready?"

Kankuro slammed the tightly wrapped object on the ground, glaring at Hinata hatefully. "Yes."

"… Yes." Hinata replied quietly, her eyes still downcast.

"Begin!"

The referee leapt back, as if expecting the two to charge at each other. But neither of the two moved. Hinata was still staring downward, towards the ground. Kankuro was glaring intensely at her.

"What are you doing?" He asked. "Aren't you going to fight?"

"What IS she doing?" Ino asked, a little surprised. "Doesn't she realize the fight has started?"

Sasuke frowned. "Could this be…. A strategy?"

"She hasn't even taken a stance." Itachi breathed. "I wonder what's going on in that pretty head of hers…"

Hinata and Kankuro stood there in place. Neither of them moved a muscle.

"He thinks she's up to something." Itachi noted. "But what is she thinking?"

"Well?" Kankuro asked, sounding a little impatient. "Are you ready, or not?"

"….Yes." Hinata said quietly. So quietly that no one in the crowd could make out her words. Kankuro gripped his bundle tighter.

"Then come at me, then!"

Hinata still did not move. Kankuro gritted his teeth.

"Why is he so mad?"

"That bundle is human shaped." Itachi told him. "Considering his village of origin I would say it is a war puppet… He probably thinks that Hinata doesn't' know what it is, and is trying to lure her into a trap."

Naruto's brow furrowed. "How do you KNOW all of this?"

Itachi leaned down and poked him in the head, almost affectionately. "Because I'm a great Ninja." Naruto scowled.

"Hinata doesn't want to fight." Ino said to Sasuke. "Something's wrong."

"I can tell." Sasuke said grimly. "But what?"

"I said come at me!" Kankuro snapped at her. He reached for the bandages of the bundle and pulled.

The crowd gasped as a intricate puppet burst forward, its bladed arms raised towards Hinata.

"Told you." Itachi said simply, as the thing charged at Hinata.

The crowd gasped as the thing raised its blade back and struck forward-

Only to fall apart in pieces at her feet with a wave of her hand.

Kankuro pulled away, shrieking in surprise as Hinata stepped past it.

"I'm… sorry…" She said quietly. "Um, I didn't want to have to hurt you…"

"What just happened?" Naruto barked, sounding amazed. "That was awesome!"

"She cut the chakra strings with her hands." Itachi said. "She could see them with the Byagukan. With her Gentle Fist it would be a cinch to render that particular weapon powerless."

"Gentle Fist?"

As Itachi explained the Hyuuga martial art to an awestruck Naruto, Sakura sighed.

"She makes it look so easy…"

"That was incredible!" Ino exclaimed, as she clutched Sasuke's arm. "Incredible!"

"It's over." Sasuke muttered, amazed, as Hinata took another step forward, causing Kankuro to fling his arms upward in defeat. "It wasn't a good matchup for him at all…"

"I was not expecting that of her." Tenten said, surprised. "You've always told me that she's nothing special."

Neji grunted. Tenten shot him an annoyed look.

"The winner is… HINATA!"

The crowd roared. Hinata bowed her head as she stepped up the stairs, refusing to even meet their eyes.

"I hope she wins." Itachi commented.

"So do I!" Naruto said enthusiastically. "She looked AWESOME!"

Sasuke saw Naruto jumping up and down below them and grinned. Hinata seemed to have won herself a fan. He moved his eyes past the man sitting next to him and towards Hinata leaving the stadium. She and Tenten had proven themselves great fighters already.

"Now for the final round…" Naruto said, bouncing in his seat. "Shino vs Rock Lee!"

"Shino vs Rock Lee…" Itachi murmured. "Hm, at this rate the tournament will be comprised entirely of Konoha shinobi."

The crowd watched, with bated breath, as the two fighters stepped into the arena.

…

A/N

My original intent was to finish the entire tournament in a single chapter, but I decided to split it in two. I feel as if I kept you guys waiting too long for a proper update and wanted to give you something while I try and get this thing finished properly. I'm juggling tons of character arcs right now and want to make sure everything pans out. Plus I need to set up the next arc, which is another original mission like chapter 3, establish Itachi's character in this story, and figure out how Sasuke is going to try and get away with marrying all of these girls.

I also really want your feedback regarding certain things. Like what you expect from the story, for example. I've noticed that for Chapter 7 has way more hits than Chapter 6, which is not a typical trend for me. I'm curious specifically as to what makes that chapter so popular. I personally think this Tournament is my favorite chapter so far, but I may be biased… I love tournament arcs!

I'll try and finish up the tournament as quickly as possible. Until then… have fun reading other fanfics.


	9. The Tournament (Part 2)

"Shino."

Shino turned to look at Hinata Hyuuga, his expression unreadable. "Yes?"

She lowered her eyes, unable to even look him in the face. She often did that, when she was about to ask something of him.

"Please… please be careful." She said softly. Shino nodded curtly at her before turning and stepping down the stairs.

"Shino Aburame vs Rock Lee…" Itachi murmured. "This is going to be an interesting an interesting match."

"Who is this guy Rock Lee?" Ino asked, a little haughtily, as she eyed the awkward looking boy with a distasteful gaze.

"He's on Tenten's team." Sasuke explained. "I've sparred with him a couple of times. He's an amazing martial artist." He failed to mention how, in a straight up brawl, he had never been able to even land a blow on Lee. His speed and strength were perhaps the greatest out of all of the Konoha Genin takin part in the exam.

"Tenten huh?" Ino asked. "What does she think of him?" Ino, being a year younger than Tenten, did not know her very well and had in fact never even spoken to her until she and Sasuke had begun dating.

"She has nothing but praise for both of her teammates." Sasuke said. Ino made a face at him, as if she were disappointed that he did not elaborate more, before turning back to the stadium.

"This is Lee's first real test." Neji murmured, as he and Tenten stared down at the Stadium below. Some distance away from them a nervous looking Hinata was watching as well. "It is time for him to prove that he can match the best a Konoha Clan has to offer."

"Shino is the best?" Tenten asked, her brow furrowed. "At what?" She, not being a clansman herself, was not fully in the loop when it comes to internal clan affairs. Add in her lack of interest in gossip and that led to a lack of knowledge of just where each member of each clan stood in the village.

"He is the best the Aburame clan has produced this year." Neji clarified. "That is all I meant." Tenten frowned at him.

"Oh, just like Hinata is the best the Hyuuga clan has produced this year, huh?"

Hinata stiffened as Neji shot a dark glare at both of them Tenten, completely unphased, grinned cheerily.

"Do you think Lee can win?"

Neji turned back to the fight, crossing his arms. "He has surprised me before." Tenten rolled her eyes.

Hinata turned away from them, back to the fight. "Shino…"

Shino stood across from Lee, arms hanging limp at his sides. Lee raised his hand towards him. It was a fighting stance, but a rather lax one.

"Allow me to congratulate you for making it this far, Aburame!" He called. "It is an honor to fight you. Let us both show the crowd the best Konoha has to offer!"

Although it was a statement directed at Shino, he did not react quite as enthusiastically as the crowd did. He stood in silence as the crowd cheered. Although many spectators, including Ino, thought Lee to be an odd looking guy, his fighting spirit stirred something in them.

"Fight!"

In a incredible blur Lee raced towards Shino. The crowd gasped as a fist launched forward at Shino's face. Ino gasped, hands clasped over her face as Shino's glasses shattered into pieces as he flew across the stadium. He hit the ground rolling, and barely managed to get back on his feet.

He had not even finished rubbing his face before Lee was there with another attack. With incredible speed he leapt forward in a mighty kick. Blood spurted out of Shino's face as again he slid along the ground with force.

"Holy shit!" Naruto proclaimed. "He's really whaling on him!"

"It's over…" Itachi murmured.

"Oh my!" Ino managed to get the words out just as Shino came to a stop. "He's… he's getting killed out there!"

Sasuke frowned. He had not expected this fight to be so one-sided. He generally thought of Shino as being dangerous at all ranges. He had thought that Shino would have tried to get some distance between them, but he had not even been able to do so.

"Have you had enough, Aburame?" Lee asked, as he landed neatly on the ground in front of him. "I will give you one chance to surrender. I do not want to have to hurt you."

"Lee should have just finished it." Tenten moaned, as Shino slowly staggered to his feet. "Not let him recover!"

"It is a weakness of his." Neji acknowledged. "Things are hard enough for him out there as it is." He frowned, as his eyes ran over Lee's body. "Wait a minute…"

"I will not." Shino said, as he held his arms out in front of him. Lee shot him a brilliant smile.

"Until the end, then!"

The crowd gasped as Lee struck out again, slamming his fist into Shino's face. He tried to deflect the blow with his arms, vainly, but Lee simply reached around him and clobbered him across the face.

"Those blows are insane!" Sasuke balked. Lee had often held back during their sparring sessions, as he had more than once almost shattered Sasuke's jaw. Here there seemed to be no holding back.

"Who is this guy?" Ino asked.

"Yes!" Naruto pumped his fist outward, triumphant. "Lee's going to win!"

"No."

Naruto turned, shooting a confused look at Itachi.

"What?" He asked, confused.

"Shino has already won."

Shino rolled across the ground again and lay still on the ground. Lee stepped cautiously forward as the proctor raised his hand.

"I will give you the count of ten-"

"Shino!" Hinata cried out, alarmed.

Tenten shook her head at Neji, grinning. "What was that about Lee not being able to compete with a House of Konoha?" She asked smugly. "We filthy commoners keep surprising you, huh?"

Her face fell as she took in Neji's downcast face.

"Lee…" He looked disappointed. "Look at yourself!"

"Nine!"

"That's it?" Ino asked, disappointed. "He's just going to lie down and take it?"

"Eiight!"

"What an incredible fighter." Inoichi noted, as Sakura looked onward. "I'm told there was a time where he wasn't sure just what he wanted to do as a Ninja either."

"Seven!"

"He won!" Naruto cheered. "I told you."

"Six!"

Itachi shook his head, smiling a little.

"Five!"

"So… we're next, huh?" Tenten asked Neji. "Um, good luck, I guess…" She was already backing away from him.

"Four!"

"…Yes." Neji acknowledged. "I'll try not to hurt you."

"Three!"

Tenten laughed. "If you mess up this face, Sasuke will probably come after you."

"Two!"

Gai bent his head, staring down at Lee with a dark expression on his face. "He let himself be careless…"

"One…"

And just like that Rock Lee fell to the ground.

The ground fell completely silent as Shino immediately stood up, brushed himself off, and stared down at the unconscious Lee with an almost concerned expression.

"I am sorry." He said simply, before turning and walking away.

"The winner is…. Aburame Shino!"

The crowd roared with anger and disappointment as Shino slowly climbed the stairs to the participant area, without a single word. Naruto stared down at the stadium. His mouth had fallen completely open.

"What just happened?" He demanded to know. Itachi smiled, tapping his fingers against his head.

"It was a ruse." He said. "Shino allowed himself to be hit the first time in order to plant his bugs onto his opponent. Not a small number, either… that jumpsuit that Lee wears covers his entire body, so even he could not see the vast number of bugs that had slid onto his skin and began feeding on him."

Naruto blanched. "B-bugs?"

"Yes, are you not aware of the Aburame clan and how they operate?"

As Itachi explained the clan and their interesting history to an increasingly disgusted and awed Naruto, Ino and Sasuke were discussing the fight with gusto.

"Shino was completely overpowered though."

"He was." Sasuke agreed. "I think he didn't expect Lee to be so overwhelmingly strong. He was probably planning to end the fight with as little exertion as possible, but he ended up taking a lot of hefty blows to pull off a win."

"I don't believe it." Tenten said, open-mouthed. "I-"

Neji had already turned and walked away. Tenten watched him go, her mouth dry. Not even a minute prior she had been teasing him about his beliefs. Now she felt uneasy about what was to come.

 _You're next_

"Shino!"

Hinata ran up to her teammate, already reaching for her first aid kit. "Are you hurt?" She asked anxiously, as she raised a bottle of medicine to his face. "Sit still, I'll apply this-"

"Hinata, we may have to fight each other in the next round-"

Shino's eyes shifted past her, and to the wall behind there. There, staring at them, was a red haired young boy.

"So you're going to the first one that I kill…"

Shino almost shuddered, his blood ran cold. Hinata, who had not noticed anything, touched his forehead.

"Please, get some rest." She urged him. "Before…."

She trailed off, as Tenten stepped past them and into the hall, after her teammate. She looked extremely anxious and worried.

Although Gai had desperately wanted to check up on Lee, had chosen to stay and watch the fight between his two students. He was pleased to see both of them acknowledge his presence in the distance before facing each other.

"So it has come to this." Neji said, as he and Tenten stared at each other fiercely. "I must prove myself your better once again."

Tenten bent her knee, grimacing. "My better?" She repeated, bemused. "You'll never get a girl to like you by talking like that, Neji."

"She's frightened." Itachi noticed. "She is trying to calm her own nerves."

"Frightened?" Naruto repeated, blinking at him. "Of her own teammate?"

"Of her prodigiously powerful teammate." Itachi corrected him.

Behind them Ino and Sasuke were having a similar conversation.

"Tenten knows that she can't beat Neji." Sasuke said grimly. "Not on a good day, not in rainy weather, not with a hundred guys with Kekkai Genkai backing her up. She just can't do it."

"She's that outmatched?" Ino asked. Sasuke nodded, his face grim.

"Neji is the most skilled and accomplished genin in the entire village." Sasuke told her. "Their team has a really strong record to begin with, but compared to his teammates…" His voice trailer off. Ino stared at him. She had never seen him look so anxious.

Across the stadium, sitting among the upper class, sat Hyuuga Hiashi and his second born daughter Hanabi. "Watch closely." He said to her. "There may come a time where you will have to fight him." Hanabi bent her head, acknowledging his words. Although she was watching the fight, she had her Byakugan activated. She could not bear to look away from Hinata. Even from this distance, she could see that her sister was extremely nervous.

"You're not going to ask me to surrender, are you?" Tenten asked, as she got into a fighting stance. "So I can grow old and have children?"

"No." Neji told her, as he raised his hands towards her, veins popping out of his head. "I know you hate that kind of thing."

Tenten grinned at him. "Aw, so you really do care!" She chirped. Neji stared at her, completely stoic.

"You can not hide your feelings from me, Tenten." He said quietly. The smile did not drop from Tenten's face, but she knew that he was right. She was intimidated, and rightly so.

"It is a brave thing to stand up to your enemies… but greater still to stand up to your friends." Itachi murmured. "She isn't going to back down."

"Tenten…" Sasuke murmured. "Come on."

"Are you ready?"

Tenten and Neji nodded.

"Begin!"

Neji leapt towards Tenten, his palms outstretched. Tenten instinctively leapt back, a number of kunai in her hand.

"Just what I expected." Itachi said, as Tenten threw a number of kunai at him. Although they arced in different angles around him and came down on him from different sides, he effortlessly knocked aside each of them. "A long range fighter going up against a closer ranged one is going to lead to a chase."

He was quite right. Neji aggressively pursued a retreating Tenten backwards, to the edge of the arena. Tenten continued throwing kunai, they did not even seem to slow them down.

"They know each other's fighting style really well." Sasuke said, as Tenten leapt upward, on the wall of the stadium. Neji followed her as she ran along the side of the wall, throwing kunai all the way. "They probably do this all the time."

"And Tenten doesn't have a strategy?" Ino asked, concerned, as Neji came very close to scraping his hand against Tenten's leg. She only avoided the blow by falling back to the ground, spinning in mid-air. "Even after all this time of watching him fight?"

"He's just that overwhelmingly strong." Sasuke said grimly, as Neji immediately followed suit. Tenten three more kunai before she hit the ground, but again Neji deflected each of them. "Every time she improves or tries something new, he immediately finds a way to counter it. Almost always as soon as she tries it."

Tenten hit the ground and spun around, kicking out at Neji. He pushed against her leg, causing her eyes to widen, as he fell on top of her. He slammed her into the ground, his palm on her chest.

"Did he just cop a feel?" Naruto asked, outraged. People sitting in the front row there were leaning over to get a better look. Sasuke grimaced, leaning forward slightly.

"No-"

"HAAAA!"

Neji reeled back as Tenten's fist crashed into his face. He took a step back, holding a bloody nose as Tenten scrambled to her feet. She staggered. She pressed her entire weight on her front leg. The other hung limply behind her.

"He must have done something to her leg." Itachi commented. "But… he had her there. How is she still standing?"

Hanabi couldn't quite figure that out either. She looked to her father, and was surprised to see that his Byakugan was activated as well. He looked almost concerned, but as to why she could not say.

Sasuke leaned back in his chair, his arms crossed. "He must have missed her Chakra points." He said. "With both of those attacks. He still did incredible damage, but-"

"Do you want to hit me again, Neji?" Tenten asked aggressivevly, as she limped forward. "C-come and get some!"

Neji wiped the blood away with the back of his hand and glared at her darkly. She froze in place.

"False bravado won't get you anywhere, Tenten." He said quietly. "This is the first time you've ever laid a hand on me."

"It won't be the last." Tenten said. She drew a sword and held it in front of her. _I can't move on this leg, I'm going to have to stand my ground._ She took a stance, her hand hovering around her sheathed sword.

"Your tricks are interesting." Neji said. "I have never in my life heard of a ninja who pressed pieces of metal into their skin to protect their chakra points.

"I'm not most ninja, Neji." Tenten reminded him. "I've been training with the Hyuuga prodigy for a year now. It may not seem like much, but it kept you from shutting down my chakra, at least."

"You have certainly put up an admirable fight." Neji admitted, as he raised his hands again. "But I'm afraid it will not be enough to beat me."

"That girl is a genius." Hiashi muttered, as his eyes slowly relaxed into their passive pale color. Hanabi gave her father a surprised glance- Praise from him was not so freely given.

"Sasuke sure knows how to pick them." Itachi said. Naruto nodded furiously.

"She's not going to give up!"

Tenten's fingers twitched. "Are you sure about that?" She probed. "I'm only just getting started!"

 _Please buy it please buy it please buy it please buy it please buy it…_

Neji rushed towards her. Tenten cursed as she brought the sword outward. He deflected the blow and rushed her, his palm outstretched-

"Tenten!" Sasuke cried out.

THUD.

Neji's hand hit squarely against her stomach. She bent over, gasping, blood pouring out of her mouth, as Neji brought another hand down.

WHAP

Tenten's head went spinning in the other direction. Flakes of blood went flying from her face and into the ground in a vibrant line. Tenten reached into her pocket, and wrapped her hands around-

"It's over…." Itachi murmured as Neji brought his hand forward again. "She-"

The final blow sent her tumbling across the ground. Her bag full of scrolls and weapons fell off her body as she rolled several feet away from her opponent. The scroll she had grabbed unwound itself, tangling up among all of her other things as she slid to a stop.

Sasuke stood up, his expression angry.

"Tenten…!"

Neji relaxed as her watched the girl lay limp at his feet. "It really only could have ended this way." He said. "It was Destiny."

Tenten raised her hand into a seal. "I agree."

The ground at his feet exploded. Neji screamed as an intense fire overcame him. Tenten cringed, slowly crawling up to her knees as she observed Neji's slightly charred body.

"My explosive tags." She said. "I normally can't use them against you since you always take the time to deal with them if I throw them… but this time I dropped them right where I needed them. Right when you thought you had me."

"The winner…. TENTEN!"

The crowd roared. Naruto clapped furiously as Sasuke, nervous and sweating, sat back down in his seat. Hiashi stared, awed, as the girl slowly climbed to her feet and raised her hands in victory. Hinata's eyes were fixated on Neji's, reassuring herself that he had not been killed in the struggle. Medics were already rushing over to him- he did not look well.

"She certainly is a fighter." Itachi commented. "A true Rocky Balboa that one."

Naruto wrinkled his nose. "A true what now?"

Itachi tiled his head. "Tenten… was up against a far better fighter." He said. "A ninja with far more skill and training. And yet she still managed to pull off a victory, in spite of the odds." Itachi gave Naruto a look. "A Ninja must always take every encounter completely seriously, no matter who they are up against. If Neji had been a bit less careless, he would have defeated her quite easily. But he underestimated Tenten's drive to win today, and the kind of risks she was willing to take to achieve her goals. He did not take her seriously enough. And now he has paid the price for it."

"Tenten's going into the finals!" Ino cheered, looking downright thrilled. "Sasuke… who do you think she's going to be fighting?"

"Shino has to fight this Gaara character… and then the winner of that will have to fight Hinata." Sasuke said. "It could be any of them, really."

He did not want to voice his concerns or his true opinion. That it was clear to him that Gaara would be the victor.

"Come on, Tenten… We're going to need to get you looked at before the final round."

Tenten nodded and allowed herself to be led off the field. She limped several steps before having to stop and be carried the rest of the way.

"She's in a bad way." Sakura noted. "Is she really going to fight, in her condition? She barely won the last round!"

"You are concerned for her then."

"Of course I am…"

Ino sighed, shaking her head. "All of these fights are really wearing me out." She complained, as she fanned herself. "They're all so intense!"

Sasuke turned to look at her, smiling. "Exhausted just by watching?" He teased. "You almost made it down there yourself."

Ino scowled. "Almost." She said. "I'll do it eventually."

Sasuke reached forward and poked her in the stomach. Her abs were surprisingly tough and firm. "You have a lot of training ahead of you." He told her. Ino leaned in closer to him.

"I know, but I'll do it."

They stared at each other for a tad bit longer than necessary. Ino could feel herself wanting to touch him.

"For me?"

He reached forward and touched her hand. She melted at his touch.

"Yes…"

Shino stood overlooking the stadium from his spot on the balcony. Although his back was turned to his opponent he could feel his eyes boring into his back.

 _You're going to die today Shino._

It was a deep, dark, primal feeling buried deep within him. It was the fear of going up against far greater than yourself. It was an intense, overbearing feeling. One that made him want to turn tail and run.

"Shino.."

Hinata was staring at him, concern in her eyes. He could not bear to bring himself to look at her. His hands were clenched against the railing of the stadium. His fists were clenched.

"You don't have to do this." Hinata said quietly. "We all agreed… that If things got to be too much…"

"I want to."

Hinata stopped talking as Shino straightened up.

"I have to fight." He said. "I have come this far… I cannot back out now, just because things do not look good for me."

"Shino…"

He turned away from her outright and stepped down the stairs. Hinata watched him go. Wishing she had the courage to call him back.

 _I can't let her fight him_

 _I have to try…_

 _Hinata… thank you…_

It's not fair that this Gaara guy got to skip a round." Naruto complained, as Gaara appeared in the center of the stadium in a flurry of sand. "I mean come on!"

"Yes, these exams were rather poorly run." Itachi admitted. "I feel as if the Hokage is putting more emphasis on showing off his military might to the public than actually preparing ninja for Chunin level work… but that's just my opinion."

"This guy…" Sasuke muttered. "Who is he?"

Ino shuddered, as she wrapped her arms around her, as if shielding herself from some evil aura. "I don't want to know." She said. "We steered way clear of him during the exams. He gives off… that vibe, you know?"

Sasuke nodded, He placed a reassuring leg on Ino's leg and squeezed her knee. She twitched, somewhat surprised, but allowed the gesture.

"Where's Shino?" Sasuke asked, as he rubbed Ino's leg a little with his palm and fingers. Ino twitched a little. Her heart was beginning to race a little.

"W-well… there!"

There he was. He stepped down the stairs, his head bent, his clothes torn, his glasses still not replaced. He stepped onto the field and walked across it, not looking up at the crowd at all.

"He's not as beat up as Tenten…" Sakura noticed. "But… he doesn't look well at all."

The crowd seemed to feel the same way. Although Gaara was far from a popular fighter among the crowd, his intimdating stare and demeanor quickly made him the favorite to win… even if his personality was lacking.

"Shino…" Hinata whispered. She was standing all alone in the competitors box, staring down at him apprehensively. "Please…"

"Come on, Shino!" Naruto screamed, pumping his fist in the air. "Go out and get him!" Itachi sat silently, his eye focused intently on the red haired boy.

"So that's him, huh…?"

The two fighters stared at each other. Although neither side seemed to be showing any trace of fear, there was a tension in the air that had not been present in any of the fights previously.

"This guy…" Sasuke muttered. "I think he wants to kill Shino."

Ino gave him a look. "Kill him?" She repeated. "In front of all these people?"

"Yeah."

He wasn't joking. Ino could tell that immediately. She took Sasuke's hand and squeezed it tightly. "Shino will be fine!" She reassured him. "That creep won't even touch him."

Sasuke wasn't so sure.

"Shino…" Sakura murmured, as she stared down at the arena mournfully. She took in all his injuries, inwardly flinching. This would be a tough match even if he was healthy. But…

"Are you ready?"

The two fighters stared at each other. Neither had any form of expression. The crowd watched with bated breath. Hinata clasped her hands in front of her, trying to stop her beating heart.

"Begin!"

Shino immediately leapt backward, away from his opponent. And that was a good thing, too… a vast wave of sand burst up from the ground and swirled around where he had just been standing.

"Woah!" Naruto reeled backward, eyes wide. Itachi tipped his hat. "The power of Shukaku."

Naruto gave him a look. "The what now?"

"Do you know why you find this boy so unsettling Naruto?" Itachi asked, as the sand darted towards Shino, rolling itself like waves on the ocean. "He's like you."

Naruto flinched and fell silent, his eyes flickering towards Gaara uncertainly.

"It is true." Itachi told him quietly. "You and he are the same."

Shino gasped, wincing as the pain from his last bout washed over him. He could not perform as well as he was able in this condition. He was simply too injured. His best bet was to keep his distance-

The sand fell down upon him again. Vast spikes protruded outside of the wall. Shino grimaced, leaping to the side out of the way.

"He can't even find an opening!" Sakura exclaimed, eyes wide. "How is he going to fight?"

"He can't win." Sasuke said grimly, as more said began to wheel around at Shino's fight. "He just can't."

"Don't say that Sasuke!" Ino snapped at him, clearly a little upset.

Hinata was sweating. She stared down at the battle with wide eyes as Shino stepped into the sand.

"No!" Sasuke screamed.

With one fluid motion, Shino stepped back and pulled himself away from the sand wrapping around his leg. He grimaced as more sand came up to claim him. He leapt backwards, trying to get away from the sand. But it was coming in all around him, at all directions. There was simply no where to run.

The sand enveloped all around him, falling down on him in waves!

The crowd fell silent as the sand compressed around the spot that Shino had been standing. Ino gasped, raising her hand to her face. Sasuke grimly gritted his teeth as he stared downward. No… that could not be it…

The crowd stared at the shifting sand. No one spoke or cheered.

Hinata blinked, as her eyes flickered upward. A dark cloud fell upon the stadium, casting the entire place into shadow. Gaara looked upward as a swarm of bugs descended downward.

"He got away!"

Shino was standing some distance away, panting heavily as the bugs descended upon Gaara. He did not even flinch as the sand around him swelled upward and wrapped around the bugs, crushing them.

Shino found himself taking a step back. "No…"

"He's completely helpless down there." Sasuke grimaced. Ino bit her lip anxiously as she stared at Shino's face. She had always them him stoic and kind of weird. But now… he looked absolutely terrified.

"Now DIE."

As the sand shot forward towards him Shino quickly raised his arms upward.

"I surrender!" He said quickly. Sasuke nodded, already relaxing a little bit. That was the end of it.

The sand seemed to think otherwise. It shot towards him at breakneck speed. Shino fell onto his back as the sand enveloped him, wrapping around him completely-

"Stop!"

And the referee was there, standing between them.

"I said STOP."

The sand came for him too, shooting out of nowhere. The man screamed in surprise as the sand wrapped around his leg

Naruto cried out surprise, and he was not alone. The entire stadium erupted into fear and outrage at the foul. Already a number of black blurs were descending onto the stadium. More sand was swelling upward, covering the entire stadium in dust.

Only Itachi was nonplussed.

"This is why people fear you." He told Naruto quietly. "They do not understand why, exactly, but they know you to be dangerous. They fear you more than a common man. And for good reason."

When the dust settled, it was all over. Gaara lay facedown in the dirt in a circle of blood. He was not moving. He was surrounded by a squad of men in ANBU masks, who were quietly discussing the matter amongst themselves. The referee slowly got to his feet, wincing a little. He was unhurt.

"Shino!"

Hinata was frozen in place, her eyes darting all over the place. It took her several seconds to remember that she could use the Byakugan. She used it, quickly finding and locating her teammate.

Her chest heaved. She let out a sigh. She pressed her hand against her chest, trying to calm her beating heart. He was fine…. One of the ANBU managed to pull him away before he was killed. He was not well- plenty of sand had entered the holes in his body- but he had not been killed.

"Shino-"

"What happened?" Ino demanded, giving Sasuke a look. "What's going to happen next?" She seemed extremely agitated, and he could see why. He had never even heard of an Chunin Exam Finalist attacking a proctor.

"I think the Hokage is trying to come to a decision." Sasuke muttured, nodding upwards at the Hokage's box. The two men seemed to be discussing something amongst themselves. The Hokage, even from this distance, was clearly a little angry. It was not a long discussion before he raised his hand and a man stepped up to him.

The man became a blur, jumping down to the stadium and spoke a word to the proctor. He nodded as the man spoke to him, and disappeared just as suddenly as he had came.

"By order of the Hokage, I declare this match a draw." He shouted out to the crowd. There were several anguished cries from the gamblers of the crowd- Sasuke could already hear some of them arguing over whether or not they had technically won their bet. Gaara had indeed defeated Shino rather soundly…. But in his bloodlust had completely disregarded the people around him, to the point where he lashed out at a proctor.

He had in essence, won a battle, but lost the war.

"How horrible…" Sakura whispered, as Gaara was carried off the field. She could not tell whether or not he had been killed. She almost hoped he was.

"As this match is a draw… we will proceed directly to the final match of the tournament, following a half hour recess. Thank you."

The recess was probably for the security staff to compose themselves, Sasuke thought. Although the fight between them and Gaara had been brief, it had probably been an extremely delicate situation. They were on edge and didn't want to take risks.

"Sasuke…" Ino leaned into him, eyes wide. "How is Tenten going to do?"

Sasuke shot her a surprised look, before immediately getting to his feet. "Let's go see her." He urged her. "Come on." Although she looked surprised for a moment, she nodded and followed him out of the stadium.

"I haven't been so thoroughly entertained since the Eclipse in Berserk." Itachi commented, as he popped some candy into his mouth. "And believe me… that's saying a lot!"

…

Tenten lay her head back on the pillow, her eyes closed. The bandages had been wrapped tightly around her arms following a quick check up. She felt more tired than anything right now. Already she was desperate to go back to Sasuke's place and pass out on his couch. But she could not give up just yet… not now. Not when she was so close to becoming a Chunin.

"Are you sure you want to continue?" Gai-Sensei asked, concerned. He was staring by the window, staring out of it with a forlorn expression. He seemed unusually melancholy today. Tenten wondered whether he was disappointed that she had managed to beat Neji instead of Lee. She pushed the thought out of her head before she could entertain it any further.

"Very sure." Tenten told him. "Just a little more rest and I'll be good as new." Gai nodded, but did not look at her.

"I understand." He said. "You've worked very hard at this, and I understand how you must feel. This is what you've been preparing for, after all. If you are sure that you do not want to give in… I will not stop you."

She tried to smile, but could only manage a grimace. It hurt to move her lips. "Thank you."

…

"Tenten is trying to rest." The nurse told them, scowling. "She doesn't want to be bothered."

Sasuke made a face at her as she waved them away. Ino shot her a dirty look as they stepped back into the stadium hallway. "Well so much for boyfriend privileges." She complained. Sasuke did not laugh.

"I hope she's okay." He said anxiously. "I would have liked to see her." Ino tried to keep a straight face, trying to hide her annoyance at how concerned Sasuke seemed to be for her.

"She'll be fine." Ino told him. "We'll see her after the fight." Sasuke nodded, before managing a small smile.

"You're anxious to see her too?" He teased. "You're not dating her."

Ino gave a small start, surprised at the out of nowhere joke. "Of course I'm not." She said. "I'm a girl." She flipped her hair dramatically, as if to emphasize her point. Sasuke laughed.

"I noticed."

He was doing it again. Ino realized, as he stepped closer to her and placed a hand on hers, tugging at each of her fingers a little. He was flirting with her. Despite the fact that his girlfriend was laying in bed due to injuries not a hundred feet from them, here he was teasing her.

And the idea of it thrilled her.

"I am a girl, yes." Ino said, leaning in closer to him. She started at his eyes, trying to gauge his intentions. Was it possible.. could she really steal him away from Tenten? After all this time, could she finally…? "A pretty one too, I'm told."

Sasuke smiled at her. "I never told you that."

Ino playfully pushed him on the chest, letting her hand linger a bit longer than was necessary. "Yes you did!" She protested. "When we were eight."

"I told every girl that." Sasuke reminded her. Ino scowled, and then broke down into giggles.

"Yeah, that's true." She admitted. "But I'm the prettiest, right?"

"Hmm..." Sasuke considered her carefully.

"You shouldn't have to think about this, Sasuke…." Ino warned him.

"You're the spunkiest." He said at last. "And a go getter. I like that."

Ino felt herself blush a little. "But… I'm not pretty?"

Sasuke leaned in a little closer. "I didn't say that either." Ino smiled at him, and leaned in closer as well.

Only for Sasuke to quickly jerk his head to the side towards the clock on the wall. "Oh, the match is starting soon." He said. "Come on, let's go back to our seats before it starts."

He turned and walked away from her there in the hall. She stared at him, open mouthed and shellshocked, unable to quash the beating in her chest, as Sasuke stepped away from her.

He turned back to look at her, seemingly a little confused.

"Ino?" He asked. "Are you coming?"

She nodded, trying to calm herself down, as she followed him back into the stands.

…

"This Hinata girl." Itachi was saying to an enraptured Naruto. "She's cute."

"Yeah, and she's really nice!" Naruto said. "She's really shy, though."

"That's what makes her cute." Itachi told him, tipping his hat towards him. "It's why she's the best girl here."

Naruto frowned at him. "Aren't you like…twenty?" He asked, starting to become a little incredulous. Itachi shook his head.

"No, I'm eighteen." He said. "But I don't know what that has to do with Hinata."

"She's twelve!"

"So?"

Sasuke and Ino stepped back into their stands. Naruto seemed to have gotten into an argument with the red and black cloaked man. Sasuke watched them for a while, again wondering just who the man was, before turning his attention back to the stadium.

"So, uh… Tenten…" Ino seemed a little bit flustered. "Is she going to be alright…?"

Sasuke crossed his arms, thinking deeply. "I don't know."

…

A knock came at the door. Tenten's eyes remained closed as someone stepped into the room. She expected it was a nurse or a doctor of some kind- they had been coming and going several times since she had arrived.

It was not a doctor.

"Tenten. Your next match is waiting."

Tenten gave a start in her bed, her eyes fluttering open. "W-what?" She asked, stammering. "Already?" She had expected that the next two matches would have taken some time. Due to the way that the tournament was arranged, she had already proceeded to the finals… there should have been two more matches after hers.

"Yes." The ninja nodded. "The match between Aburame Shino and Gaara of the Desert ended in a draw. Your opponent is Hyuuga Hinata."

Tenten let out a groan, as she adjusted her head on the pillow.

 _ANOTHER ONE?_

"Alright." She said, her voice quiet. "I'll go kick her ass, just… give me a moment."

She braced herself and sat up in the bed. She almost immediately wished she hadn't. Her injured leg was already screaming in pain as she slid out of bed and onto the floor. Her back and head weren't feeling too good either- she felt as if she had a fever, and felt kind of nauseous.

"I'm good." She said, as she staggered forward, trying to get feeling back into her leg. "I'm good…"

Gai was already stepping towards her, hand raised. "Tenten, you have not had enough time to recover. I-"

She was already shaking her head.

"Neji would kill me if I backed away from a fight with his cousin after beating him." She said. "I have to do this."

She hobbled forward awkwardly out into the hall. "Uh, can someone hand me a walking stick? Thank you…"

Gai watched her go. Although he was proud of her bravery and commitment, he felt a little anxious about what was to come.

…

"My girl against Sasuke's." Itachi said enthustically as Hinata stepped out onto the stadium floor to great cheers from the crowd. "I couldn't have asked for a better conclusion."

Naruto scowled at him. Itachi's weird obsession with Hinata had put him off. At this point all he wanted was for Tenten to win already so that Itachi would stop being so annoying.

Hinata stood in the center of the stadium, staring at the ground. She looked very nervous and shy. Hiashi gave a hard look at her, trying to figure out just what was going through her mind.

"Tenten!"

It was worse than he had thought. Although Tenten was smiling brightly as she trotted out into the stadium, she was limping. Her bad leg was supported by a crutch that she hobbled on.

"Are you ready?" The Proctor asked them. Tenten was quick to agree, nodding furiously. The crowd roared as Hinata bowed her head.

"I-I- I want to ask you something, Tenten." Hinata asked, her voice quiet. "Before- I mean…."

She cleared her throat.

"Can you really fight on that?" She asked, sounding a little bit clearer. She sounded downright concerned. Tenten's smile faded. She could feel her heart melt in her chest a little bit.

"Oh Hinata…"

She raised the crutch and threw it aside, into the clearing to her right. She raised her arms in a fighting stance and stared at her.

"I'm not going to hold back, and neither should you."

Hinata recoiled, a little surprised, before nodding. "A-alright…" She said. "I'm…. I'm ready…." She still did not seem completely sure of herself.

"Fight!"

 _I have to keep her at a distance and stay as still as possible._

Tenten reached into her pockets and pulled out a number of kunai. With incredible speed and grace, she began throwing, one after the other, straight at Hinata's head.

"She's not moving." Sasuke noted, as Hinata narrowly avoided the first few blows. "She's trying not to bother it."

"Ha!"

Tenten pulled her finger. A long straight that she had attached to her last kunai came swinging back around towards the back of Hinata's head. She whirled around, veins popping out of her head, as she caught it in between her palms.

"Badass!" Naruto said, impressed, momentarily forgetting his present company. Itachi leaned in closer.

"Funny. I would say that she has a nice ass."

Naruto's face fell in shock and horror as Itachi chucked, ruffling his hair. "You creep!"

Hinata whirled back around, dropping the kunai as the next barrage came at her. She dodged each of them neatly, and efficiently, but did not make a move to strike.

"Strike." Hiashi commanded. "Strike now, strike hard. Before she recovers."

Hinata seemed unwilling to do that. She did not pull away or advance. She simply stood where she was, deflecting each of Tenten's attacks as they came.

"Does she have a plan?" Ino asked, as the fight proceeded in this fashion. "Or is she just trying to find an opening?"

Sasuke shook his head. "No." He said. "It's the same thing with Kankuro all over again… she doesn't really want to fight."

Ino's brow furrowed. "What?"

"Her heart isn't in it." Sasuke explained. "She feels too sorry for Tenten to want to hurt her." Ino stared at him.

"But she's in a tournament!" She protested. "She knew what she was signing up for…."

Tenten drew a sword and threw it at Hinata. It went slashing through the air at incredible speeds. Once again Hinata caught it with her palms, before dropping it at her feet. The pile of weapons was beginning to grow quite large.

"Take this seriously!" Tenten grunted, as she threw another number of kunai at her. They all came swirling in from different directions and arced downward towards her opponent, but to no avail. Hinata neatly avoided each of them.

"Her defense is amazing." Sakura breathed. She felt her chest well up with envy… she wished she could be more like that.

Hinata said nothing in response to Tenten's increased aggression. She simply stepped back and blocked the attack. More weapons piled up at her feet.

"Come on!" Tenten was starting to get frustrated now. She took a step forward, momentarily forgetting her own weakness, and shuddered as her leg wobbled. She fell to her knee, wincing.

Hinata stepped closer to her warily, hands raised. Tenten looked up at her.

"Please surrender." Hinata said quietly. "I'm sorry, but you're in no shape to fight."

Tenten lowered her head, as if she were going to nod, before suddenly whirling around and kicking out her leg in a sweep. Hinata cried as the leg tripped her, sending her tumbling to the ground.

Tenten cried out as well- she had kicked out using her bad leg. She tried to ignore the pain as she scrambled over to Hinata, kunai raised, and pinned her to the ground.

"This is just getting better and better." Itachi said, grinning, as Tenten pressed her hand against Hinata's neck.

"Haaaa-"

She brought the kunai down on Hinata's face. She narrowly avoided the blow, twisting her entire body around to roll them over. The knife caught onto her jacket, tearing it into pieces as Hinata pinned Tenten to the floor.

"Stop!" Hinata commanded, this time surprisingly forcefully. "I don't… I don't want to hurt you-"

Tenten growled at tried to punch at her again. The blow caught Hinata in the cheek, and she fell to the ground. Tenten scrambled on top of her again, smashing her head with the end of the kunai.

"No!"

Hinata's fist burst forward and caught Tenten in the neck. Her eyes widened in pain and surprise as she crumpled, the knife slipping out of her hands and into the dirt.

The crowd roared as Hinata pushed Tenten off of her. She was crying. "I'm sorry!" She cried. "I'm so, so sorry!"

The proctor raised his hand. "The winner is… Hinata Hyuuga!"

Hiashi scoffed.

…

Tenten groaned as her eyes fluttered open. Big, beautiful, black eyes stared back at her.

"Am I in heaven?"

"If you were you wouldn't hurt so bad." Sasuke told her. Tenten grimaced.

"You just had to remind me, didn't you….?"

She shifted about in her seat uncomfortably. She could see Ino Yamanaka standing some distance away, staring at the two of them awkwardly.

"So… Hinata won, huh?" Tenten asked, laughing. "Oh, Neji will have a fit…"

"He hasn't even woke up yet." Sasuke told her. "You actually did a real number on him." Tenten groaned.

"All for nothing…" She told him despondingly. "I lost."

"Is that what you think?"

Sasuke was smirking a little. Tenten blinked at him, a little confused.

"You don't need to win the tournament to become a Chunin." Sasuke told her. "The higher ups are evaluating your performance now… everyone who qualified for the finals are being considered for Chunin. You could very well make the cut."

Tenten laughed dryly. "After that performance?" She asked. "Don't make me laugh."

Sasuke leaned in closer to her, and Tenten was surprised to find his lips on hers. From behind him, Yamanaka watched jealousy as Sasuke pulled away.

"You were beautiful out there." He told her. "I couldn't take my eyes off of you." Tenten felt her heart flutter. Even if she had not made Chunin… she was going to be just fine.


	10. Chapter 10

She stood over the city, dressed beautifully in a bright blue kimono decorated intricately with beautiful white clouds. She did not look down- nothing below interested her, and heights bothered her anyway. Instead she stared outward, over the horizon, and longed to know whether he was doing the same.

"Oh, Romeo." She lamented. "Wherefore art thou…?" She sighed. "You denied your Father, but you did not refuse thy name."

She hummed in her throat, warming up her voice, before letting out a soft note. It was light and angelic, but somehow mournful and sad.

"I will see you again." She promised. "By defying the gods themselves if I have to."

She turned around, back into the dark room. She ignored the expensive looking mirrors and furniture and headed straight to the desk. She sat down, her hand falling on her pen, and lowered it to the paper.

 _My Love,_

 _My thoughts have stayed with you from the very moment we parted all those years ago. I have never in my life felt this way about another person. I feel it, deep in my chest that you are the one for me. I have watched you, closer perhaps than you have realized for these past eight years._

She grimaced, shaking her head as she gently folded the paper up and discarded it. The trash bin next to her was completely full of discarded parchments and unsent declarations of her undying love.

No matter how much she wrote, no matter how much she thought or dwelled on this situation, no matter how devoted she was to saving herself for the day that they reunited, they still had not met again.

"Until we meet again." She sang quietly, under her breath, as her hand trailed along the edge of the white desk. Despite the vast wealth that surrounded her, she had always felt empty and alone.

The only time in her life that she hadn't…was with _him._

Her heart fluttered. Truly that day had been the most magical day of her life. Everyone that surrounded her day to day, who showered her with compliments and praise and declared their love were not their for her at her absolute most dire hour of need.

But he was. He was different. The fact that he had not stayed, despite her pleading with him, proved his character to her. In fourteen and a half minutes he had completely won her heart, and she had never forgotten.

…

The next day she found herself feeling completely alone, as she usually did. She smiled and laughed at the people around her and their idle chatter, but inwardly she was as troubled as ever. He had still not returned.

"Why, this food is delightful-!"

"Yes it is, isn't it? It is made from ingredients from all over the country-"

She wanted to tune out, to escape. Perhaps into her thoughts, perhaps into her music. Anything but this. Anything.

She longed to see his eyes again. Those eyes unlike any that she had ever seen. That swirling, mesmerizing red stare captivated her even now. Oh if only she could see him again…!

But it was impossible. He was long gone, abandoned. He had left his home behind, and she had no way of hearing his name again.

"The Chunin Exam really was quite something."

"You don't say?"

"It was in Konohagakure this year."

She sat up a little straight, subtly darting her eyes to the side, careful not to let anyone watching her notice her interest. Konoha. His home. The only reason he left her to begin with.

"Yes, I went for the Tournament." The man was saying. "It was quite the upset. The finalists were two kunoichi who barely scraped to the end. They were worn out by the Final match."

"Yes, I've always said they should pad these things out." The other man sniffed. " There is no sense in having fights in a tournament setting when every combatant is not at their best."

"No sense at all." His companion agreed.

"The winner was a rookie this year. A young Hyuuga girl."

Hyuuga… she recognized the name.

"The Heiress, in fact." The man continued.

"Well that is to be expected. They are a well renowned family. Someone with that background would have been trained from birth."

"The other girl was a commoner."

"Really?"

"Yes, she did not even have a family name. I recall that her profile stated that she was an Orphan who was starving on the streets before entering their Ninja Academy."

"Well well well. And she made it all the way to the finals with that background?"

She was about to tune out of the conversation entirely. Talk of young women did not interest her. And then-

"She seems to be quite the young lady. I heard that she is in a relationship with the Uchiha survivor."

She gagged on her drink, wine spilling out of her mouth and onto the tablecloth in front of her. The people around her fretted over her, asking if she was alright. But she ignored them entirely, her face empty and white, her attention focused entirely on the two men in front of her. The worries and voices of those asking her questions drowned out the conversations entirely. She could not make out what was said next.

She wanted to clutch her hands against her head and scream. But instead she simply excused herself.

"I will be fine." She said quietly. "Pray, forgive me."

She ignored the comments from those around her that she should see a doctor, that she should eat slower and take care of herself more. Her eyes found their way back to the men she had been listening to.

The conversation had turned to another topic. She clutched the tablecloth under her hand in a silent rage. She wanted to know more. She had to know more.

She had to go to Konoha.

…

Ino brushed her hand out of her hair as she bent over her flowers. It had been several weeks since the end of the Chunin Exam Finals, and life had pretty much gone back to normal.

The bell to the store tinkled. She looked up, and then her workplace smile turned to a genuine one.

"Sasuke!"

She stepped out onto the floor to meet him. She was a bit annoyed to see Tenten on his arm, leaning her head into his shoulder, but she tried not to let it show on her face. She tried to present herself the nice, friendly, girl next door who DEFINTELY would be a better girlfriend than the one he currently had. She found herself running a hand through her hair as she approached. She tried ignore the deep, dark stare that Tenten was giving her. Her Chunin Jacket, to her absolute horror, had a small Uchiha fan on the arm.

 _Oh god she's wearing his family seal_

Still smiling, she approached them. "Well hello there." She said. "The usual, Sasuke?"

"Not in front of the Girlfriend Ino." Sasuke said lazily. "Just a bunch of roses."

That was the usual. Ino thought to herself, annoyed, as she turned away from them. Tenten turned her head to Sasuke and said something to him. He responded, laughing, and patted her arm. She looked annoyed with him, and sighed, shaking her head.

"What do you even need roses for?" She asked, as she prepared the flowers just the way that Sasuke liked them. "You're with someone. You're not going to give these to random girls on the street… are you?"

She turned around to face them, the Roses outstretched. Sasuke smiled at her warmly as he took them from her.

"I would never dream of it. "He claimed quietly, as he picked one from the bunch. Ino felt her heart jump as he handed it to her and winked. "Have a nice day."

She felt herself melt as he turned, wrapping his arm around Tenten, and then stepped out of the store. Ino stared after them, biting her lip longingly as the flower's brilliant petals fluttered from the breeze in the window.

Tenten pushed herself away from him after the door shut behind him. Immediately Sasuke pulled out a rose and held it out to her. She scowled.

"What are you doing?"

"Flirting."

She pushed it away. "Stop it."

"With you? Never."

Tenten sighed, a smile on her lips. "Sasuke." She said, her voice sweet. "We are in a relationship."

"Yes."

"A committed relationship."

"Yes."

"And you're going around talking to other girls."

"Flirting with other girls."

Tenten scowled. "Why?"

"Because I want to."

They had had this conversation before. Tenten pushed her fingers against her temples, sighing. "Sasuke, I don't like that. It makes me feel disposable."

"You're not disposable Tenten." He said. "I'm not going to abandon you."

"Because you need me for breeding purposes?" She asked, her voice taking on a slight edge.

"No." He said. "Because I like flirting with you."

Tenten broke, and smiled again. "You're really lucky you're hot." She said, not for the first time. "Look, I don't think I like the idea of being a harem girl-"

"Not yet."

"Especially if you're going to go around flirting with people like Ino." Tenten went on. "At least have some standards."

Sasuke laughed. "Who would you want to see me flirt with?"

Tenten gave him a sick smile.

"That Haku girl looks nice."

For the first time Sasuke stared at her, at a complete loss of words. She giggled, placing hands over her mouth.

Things had changed since the end of the Chunin Exams. Three of the Leaf Genin had been promoted to Chunin. Tenten, Shino, Hinata, and Neji had all been selected to become Chunin. As a result the Genin Teams that had been selected by the higher ups were beginning to break down. Tenten and the others were beginning to take on more and more responsibility.

Sasuke and most of the other genin had been working together a lot more. He had done a lot with Kiba and Ino's team in the past couple of weeks and all were talking about the possibility of taking the next Chunin Exams.

All of them other than Naruto and Sakura.

Sakura had still not recovered from their ordeal at the hands of Orochimaru. Although she was speaking more and would leave her home on occasion, she had still not returned to training and had not gone on a single mission. Sasuke had gone to see her on occasion, and although she was willing to speak to him there was this very thick sheet of ice between them. And that was the other member of the team.

Sakura had become terrified of Naruto, and in turn he had become much more withdrawn. He had not given up training, not in the slightest, In fact he seemed to do nothing else besides train on his own and go on missions. He never spoke when he and Sasuke ended up working together, despite Sasuke's attempts to reach out to him. Something was very wrong. Sakura's distrust in him was bothering him greatly. Sasuke suspected that Naruto had developed a bit of a crush on Sakura and felt extremely betrayed.

Worst of all, he felt that the vast majority of the village was encouraging this. Most everyone seemed perfectly happy to allow Naruto fester in his misery. It annoyed Sasuke, but it only made him want to help Naruto more.

"I want to invite Naruto and Sakura over for dinner tonight." He told Tenten. "We should all spend time together before you leave for your next mission."

Tenten's mouth twitched. "Again?" She asked. "Neither showed up the last few times."

"I know, but I have to try."

Tenten smiled. "Alright." She said. "But stay out of touching distance of Sakura at all times, alright?"

"I can't promise that."

They kissed good bye when they parted ways. Sasuke's hand trailed off from her as he puled away and headed back to the compound. His mind was on his overall goals, which had he had admittedly been sidetracked by in recent months. The harem.

His mind was still on Tenten and the girls as he checked his mail. He sorted through his messages and letters, amused to notice that many of them were congratulating him on Tenten's performance in the Chunin Exam Finals. She would be tickled to see that, he would have to set those aside and show her later.

There was one small white envelope sitting in the pile. He picked it up, gave it a glance, and almost threw it away with looking at it. And then his eyes fell back on it and he gasped, dropping it on the floor.

He stared at it for a moment, as if shocked, before quickly bending down to pick it up.

Although it was sent to the compound, it was not addressed to him. Not exactly. It was addressed to a 'Foolish Little Brother.'

He ripped it open and stared at it, his lips tight. Before he was even finished his brow furrowed in confusion.

 _Dear Foolish Little Brother,_

 _We know Naught of each other. Though we are bound by a thread stronger than blood, we have never met face to face._

 _I want to meet you, and speak of the One that binds us, as Brother and Sister._

…

"What the hell is this?"

Tenten screwed up her face as she stared over the letter, even more confused than Sasuke had been. "Do you always get letters like this?"

"All the time." Sasuke admitted. "But there's a couple of things about that are bothering me."

Naruto and Sakura had again refused to show up. The food that Sasuke had prepared was sitting untouched on the table as Tenten and Sasuke poured over the text of the letter.

"Is it a love letter?" Tenten asked shrewdly. "From someone who, uh, wishes they were born an Uchiha?"

"I think it is." Sasuke said, his voice slow. "But I'm not the one she's in love with." He paused, wondering how much to reveal to Tenten. "The way it sounds, it sounds like she's in love with my Brother."

"Your broth-?"

She stopped, giving him an intense look. They had never, in their entire relationship, discussed Itachi in any capacity. "With that maniac?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "People send in letters asking for his hand in marriage all the time." Tenten stared at him, surprised, before turning back to the letter.

"How is this one different?"

"Well there's that whole 'Foolish Little Brother' thing." Sasuke said, tapping the header with his finger. "Itachi… used to call me that all the time. As a joke."

"And this person is aware of that?"

"I think it's safe to say that it's a woman, Tenten."

"Okay, so this woman is aware of that?"

"Yeah." He said. "And that's what worries me. She knows at least a little bit about us. Most of these letters are mostly after our money or family legacy or whatever. But she wouldn't know this unless she spoke with Itachi personally."

Tenten crossed her arms, learning back in her seat. "So you think this letter has more meaning behind it than the generic ones, right?"

"That's right." Sasuke said quietly, as he stared down at it waringly. "But what it means, I cannot say."

"She says she wants to meet you." Tenten said. "But she didn't give you any instructions or anything like that. She's probably going to reach out to you again."

"I think so too." Sasuke said, his voice quiet. "And that's what worries me."

…

Before they could learn anything more, Tenten had to leave the village for her next assignment.

"You better be stronger when you get back." She teased, as she looked him up and down. "I don't want to come home to find you sitting around, watching movies."

She departed in high spirits. Sasuke wished her well and immediately went to see Sakura. She was already awake, staring out of her window as he approached.

"Oh-"

She paused as she stared down at him, trying to decide what to do, before pulling away and closing the windows behind her. Sasuke was beginning to wonder whether she was trying to hide herself from him before the front door opened.

"Sasuke." Sakura said quietly, hands folded in front of her. Her hair seemed unusually matter and ill kempt. Sakura was the sort who always tried to preen around him, trying to catch his attention. "It is always good to see you."

"Likewise." Sasuke said cautiously. "What are you up to today?"

She sighed, her head downcast.

"I don't know what to do." She admitted, speaking in a rush. "I can't do this, Sasuke. I'm not like you or Tenten or Hinata. I'm not a Ninja, I never will be. I'm not cut out for it and-"

"Let's talk about it." Sasuke said firmly, as he reached forward and grabbed her arm. "Over training."

She tried to protest as he dragged her along the streets, ignoring the surprised stares all around them. "Sasuke, no. I don't want-"

"If you didn't want this, you would never have become a Ninja to begin with." Sasuke said grimly, his grip never loosening. "You want this, more than anything."

She went along with it, quieting down considerably as they strolled to the training yard. Sasuke let go of her, and she fell to the knees, staring vacantly up at him. He ignored her.

"Let's start with the basics." He said. "Stand up."

She stared at him, stubbornly unmoving. Sasuke stared down at her. They stood like that for several minutes, neither of them moving an inch. And at long last, Sakura slowly got to her feet.

"Beautiful." Sasuke said quietly, as he reached forward and brushed her hair out of her face with her hand. She gave a small start, her mouth falling open. He ignored her as he got into a fighting stance.

"Alright." He said. "Now hit me."

"I can't-"

He darted his hand toward her face and her eyes widened. She took an awkward step back as Sasuke's hand stopped right where her face had been. He glared at her and then stepped forward, again striking out at her. She clumsily slapped at him back. He took the blow and struck out at her.

"Ah!"

He grazed her waist. She slid to the side, again stepped awkwardly as she raised her hands defensively. Sasuke lashed out again, this time more quickly, and she awkwardly slapped it aside.

They went on like that, increasingly becoming more and more intense, trading blows left right and center. It was a long while before Sasuke called it quits. Sakura, pale faced and sweating, stared at him intently. She was standing completely still.

"You can sit down." Sasuke said, amused. "You haven't trained at all since you went on vacation, have you?"

"N-no." Sakura admitted. "I… don't want to sit down, Sasuke. I may not get back up."

"We'll have to see just what you can handle." Sasuke said gently, as he wrapped his arm around her and pulled her into a sitting position against the nearby boulder. She complied, freezing somewhat at his lingering hand on her shoulder. "How are you feeling?"

"Um." She said, feeling a little bit self concious. "Now that I've stopped moving… I feel terrible."

"You'll feel better after you get a little rest." Sasuke advised. "We probably overdid it. That wasn't so bad, now was it?"

"It was lovely."

Sakura flushed red and bent her head downward. Sasuke smiled at her, and ran his hand down her arm.

"Are you in pain?"

"No." She said. "I'm fine."

He nodded, as he adjusted himself. Sakura turned to look at him, but he shook his head and gestured in the opposite direction. Sakura frowned, turning away. She almost jumped as he felt her hands on her shoulders.

"Shh." He said. "Relax."

She did so, not entirely sure exactly what he was planning, and let her shoulders drop. She trusted Sasuke, and felt safe around him. That was why what came next was so wonderful.

He began to rub her back, neck and shoulders with her hand. She froze up at first at the unexpectedly tender gesture, but almost immediately felt herself melting under his hands as they moved to her neck and shoulders, and down to her upper back.

"Where did you learn-"

"Shhh."

She fell silent and allowed him to continue the massage. She found herself longing for him to continue as he pulled away from her.

"I'll walk you home." He promised her. He grabbed her hand and helped her to her feet. She was blushing furiously now, and desperately wished that she had had the chance to prepare before Sasuke came to see her.

"Becoming a Ninja is like any other skill." Sasuke said, as they walked along. For a brief while he had been holding her hand, but had dropped it. "The more you do it, the easier it gets." He smiled at her. "I wish I was stronger too." She stared at him, her lips pursed, and she looked towards the ground, her eyes filling up with tears.

"Sasuke…" She breathed. "You're so good to me. I don't-"

"You do." He said quietly, as he grabbed their arm. They came to a stop in the middle of the street. Sakura was still crying a little bit. "I want you to succeed. I want you to be great. I want to help you, and I will be there for you no matter what."

He flicked his wrist, and a rose appeared in his hand. He pulled it out and set it in her hair. He almost wished he hadn't- it clashed horribly, but the gesture still had the desired effect. She blushed again and stood there, hands folded in front of her.

"Sasuke…" She murmured. "You're… you're a great guy. I…. I…. I lo-"

She turned away, flushing, and ran off down the street. Sasuke watched her go, smiling, as she suddenly whirled back around.

"I'll see you tomorrow!" She cried out, her tears spraying across her face. And then she was gone.

Sasuke did not waste any time. He turned around and headed back to whence he came. He turned down a different road, and within five minutes he was standing in front of the Flower Shop.

Ding.

"Ah hello-"

Ino flushed as she saw that Sasuke was there, alone. "Sasuke!" She said brightly, as she walked over to him. "It's good to see you!"

Alone, Ino thought privately as she hungrily eyed him. Sasuke smiled at her.

"I've just given away my last rose." He said. "I came by to pick up some more."

"Again?" Ino lamented teasingly as she turned around to pick up her roses. She had been toying with them with her fingers, imagining Sasuke presenting the entire thing to her. "You go through them quick. Does Tenten know?"

"Of course." Sasuke said. "Better than anyone, I would think."

Ino sighed, shaking her head, a smile on her lips, as she handed the roses to Sasuke.

"Will that be all?" She asked coyly, as she fingered her hair. Sasuke smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, that will be all." He said. "Goodbye."

He waved and made his way down the street. Ino stared after him, her heart shattering in her chest. It was like he flirted with her MORE when Tenten was watching!

Sasuke took the Roses back and checked his mail. There was nothing from the mysterious anonymous messenger, but he still had a bunch more other affairs to attend to. He was sitting up in his workspace, writing as a knock came on his door.

"Come in."  
It was Naruto. Surprised, Sasuke bid him to sit down as he finished up with what he was doing. He wrote a little bit more sloppily than he would have liked, but he set his pen down and sat with Naruto.

"Hey." Sasuke said. "Where were you? Tenten and I missed you."

"Busy." Naruto said shortly, his face scrunched up. "Training."

"Ah." Sasuke said, as he took in Naruto's expression. He was lying. Something was severely bothering him. "Well you could have let us know. We were disappointed you didn't show. And Tenten's out on a mission. She won't be back for a while."

"Yeah." Naruto said quietly. "I know." He sounded depressed.

"What's up?" Sasuke asked. Naruto tilted his head to the side, seemingly thinking very deeply.

"It's just…" He paused. "I've been thinking, Sasuke… maybe I'm not cut out to be Hokage."

Sasuke gave a start and stared at him intently. "What?" Sasuke asked blankly. "Where did that come from?"

"I've just been thinking a lot lately." Naruto said. "About how things have been going."

"You were never going to be Hokage overnight-" Sasuke began, but Naruto cut him off.

"It's not about that." Naruto said. "After Sakura, and Orochimaru, and what happened, I just…." He stopped speaking, shaking his head. "I lost all faith in myself." He murmured. "I am not normal-"

He paused, looked somewhat anxious for a moment, before quickly getting to his feet. "I-I have to go." He said quickly, before turning and leaving the house. Sasuke stared after him as he ran out without a second word.

What was that all about?

…

 _This is my plan._

 _I will travel to Konoha. I will meet with him. And through him, I shall meet with you._

 _Oh, my love. How I long to see you again. It has simply been too long. My Heart yearns for your touch…_


	11. Haruka Kanata

The bell to the Flower shop tinkled. Ino smiled as she raised her head to the door, setting aside her magazine as she did,

"Hello!" She brightly. "Welcome to-"

She stopped as she caught sight of Sasuke. "Oh!" She said. "Sasuke!"

"Hey." He said, as he leaned over the counter. "The usual please."

"Don't you ever get tired of handing out roses?" She asked him, as she turned around and prepared her order. "Tenten isn't even in the village right now."

"I don't get tired of talking to pretty girls." He claimed, as he leaned in over her counter. She rolled her eyes, smiling a little as she busied herself with her work. When she turned back around to face him she found him looking downward, at the magazine she had been looking at.

"Tenten wouldn't like you talking to other girls." She said, feigning sterness as she handed him the flowers. He took them from her, smiling a little.

"You would be surprised." He said. "What have you been doing lately?"

She fingered her hair, staring at him longingly. She could feel her lips moisten slightly. She dearly wanted to bite them, but she resisted the urge. She imagined it would be obvious as to what she was thinking to someone like Sasuke.

"Well…" She said. "Have you heard that Haruka Kanata is coming to Konoha?"

"Who?"

She gave him a look. "You don't know Haruka Kanata…?"

"Is she some famous Ninja or something?"

"No, she's a musician." Ino sniffed. "Honestly Sasuke… you were just looking at her picture."

"Huh…?"

It took him a while to realize what he was talking about. He glanced back towards his elbow and caught sight of a magazine pressed underneath it. Ino reached out and tapped his elbow with her finger. He pulled away as she flipped the magazine around to face him.

Staring up at him from the full spread photo was a heavily made up young woman, dressed in an elaborate and expensive looking kimono, staring vacantly at the camera with no real expression on her face.

"This is her?" Sasuke asked blankly, as she stared down at her.

"Yes." Ino said, sighing.. "She's so beautiful. I wish I was just like her." She sounded wistful. Sasuke honestly could not see why. He looked at the picture again and back to Ino, before looking down at the picture again. The photo looked nice. It was well shot, and the costume looked elaborate and well done. But the girl herself looked like a shell, with no real personality of her own. Sasuke's impression was that she was like a porcelain doll. The photo looked nice, but she would break if handled anything by anything but the utmost, gentlest touch.

"I think you're far more beautiful Ino." He said immediately, looking back up at her. He was sincere too. Ino, despite her inexperience, had that potential in her that led him to think she was Uchiha breeding material. To his surprise however Ino rolled her eyes.

"You don't have to flatter me." She said. "I'll never be like that."

"You don't have to be." Sasuke replied quickly. "No… that's not right. You shouldn't be."

"You are sweet." She said, but somewhat distantly. She didn't think he was being serious. "When you give her a Rose, could you get an autograph for me?"

She bid him goodbye, more coldly than she had ever had before. Sasuke knew that he had done something wrong, but now was not the time to dwell on it.

"I'll see you later Ino." He said brightly, smiling at her. "And who knows? Maybe I'll like her music."

He left the store, his mind already wandering to his next goal for the day. Sakura needed to be dealt with, of course, and Naruto too.

Team 7 would be brought together again. He would make sure of it.

Sakura was not at home. He was beginning to suspect that she was avoiding him, a thought that worried him. That was not like her at all. He considered waiting around for her to come back, but quickly decided that that was really creepy and decided to head somewhere else instead. He was just beginning to think that he should seek out Naruto instead when he happened across him.

As usual he was looking rather down. He stepped down the road, his head bent, unsmiling. Sasuke stared after him, the wheels in his head turning. He stepped after him quickly, his arms outstretched.

"Uchiha!"

He stopped, turning upward at the man standing just above him. He was a ninja of the village. "Yes?"

"The Hokage requests your presence."

Sasuke sighed, staring forlornly at Naruto before turning away, towards the Hokage Tower. He doubted that it was anything serious. Still, it would not do to keep the Hokage waiting. He set off immediately.

"Mr. Uchiha?" The secretary inquired the instant he stepped through the door, as if she didn't already know who he was. She was quite a pretty young thing. Sasuke smiled brilliantly at her as he stepped up to the desk.

"You know my name?" He asked, as he raised a rose to his face. The girl, being in the prime of her youth, ignored him and looked down at the book at her desk. "Yes, the Hokage is in a meeting… he will call for you when he is ready. Please sit down."

She gestured vacantly to the seats behind him. He did not turn around. Instead he stood where he was, his eyes flitting over her person. His eye fell on a bracelet on her right wrist, where a woman's face stared outward at him.

"Is that Haruka Kanata?"

She looked up at him, surprised. "Hu-" She glanced down at where he was looking, her wrist, and laughed. "Yes, it is!"

"I was just reading an article about her." Sasuke said, leaning in a little. "She's becoming very famous."

"She is!" The girl gushed, nodding enthusiastically. "She's from up North… She's not from the Land of Fire."

"I wouldn't have known that. This is the second time I've seen a Leaf Village girl carrying around her picture today." Sasuke told her. She smiled at him and closed the book in front of her, straightening herself a little.

"Well she's especially popular in this village you know." She said. "She loves our history and culture, and isn't shy in admitting that in interviews. She's a bit of a Shinobi enthusiast. She has been, since a Leaf Ninja saved her life when she was a young girl." Her brow furrowed, taking in Sasuke's expression. "Now that I think about it." She said slowly. "I think that-"

"Uchiha!"

Sasuke lazily turned to face the guard at the door.

"The Hokage will see you now."

The girl sunk back in her chair, looking disappointed, as Sasuke turned back around to face her.

"See you around." He offered, as he laid the rose on the desk in front of her. He turned and walked off, not even registering how pleased the girl looked as she tenderly picked it up off the table.

The guard led him into the Hokage's office and led him inside. The Old Man was sitting at his desk, staring down at the paper in front of him. He waved the man away who immediately stepped back outside.

"Sir?" Sasuke asked formally, as he stood in front of him. The Hokage stared at him, hands folded in front of him.

"Sasuke." He said, rather formally. Sasuke did not let his unease with that tone show outwardly. He smiled casually at the Hokage as he bent his head politely.

"You wanted to see me?"

"I need to speak with you, Sasuke."

Sasuke grimaced. It had long been a concern of his on whether or not to broach the issue of his desire to have a harem with his military superiors. On one hand he had a lot of power and influence over the village already and that would increase with time, and perhaps the Hokage would allow him to become a polygamist out of respect for his need to restore his clan. On the other he knew that it would cause the village a lot of problems. If every village girl became pregnant with his children there would be a lot of resentment among the men.

Sasuke had long worried that the Hokage would learn of his plans before he was stable enough to enact them. He did not want to deal with the political ramifications of his desire until his girls were settled and excited by the idea.

Perhaps that was why he was called here. The Hokage knew he was a deviant, and wanted to put a stop to it.

"How have you been, Sasuke?" The Hokage inquired. "We have not had the chance to speak as of late."

He had not been on a real mission since the whole fiasco with Orochimaru, although he had kept up with his training. There had been no reason to speak to the Hokage since then.

"We haven't." Sasuke said. "I've been very busy. As have you, I imagine."

The old man. "Yes, indeed." He said, his voice gloomy. "I am concerned that we may have to go to war with Orochimaru and his followers. I did not wish this ,but he may force my hand." He looked very tired, and old. Sasuke felt sympathy for him.

"But that's not why I called you here Sasuke." He said. "I have received a very unusual request. One that concerns you."

"A… request?"

"A mission, if you will." The Hokage said. "Although I think you will not see it that way."

Sasuke placed his hand on his hip, staring at him intently. "Go on."

"There is a woman who is traveling to this village from very far away." The Hokage said. "She wishes to spend a significant amount of time in this village, and live here for a time. We have been in communication with her with some time, and we have discussed at length possible arrangements for her."

Sasuke did not see what any of this had to do with him.

"I offered her many places." He said. "She is very wealthy and would have no problem staying anywhere in the village. However- and she was quite insistent on this point- she demanded that she live in one place in particular."

The Hokage looked at him. "The Uchiha Compound."

Sasuke stared at him. "What?"

"She says that she is a very private person." The Hokage explained. "And desires peace and quiet. Away from the bustle of the typical city. She wishes to have a nice quiet accommodation for herself. She personally suggested your home as a suitable location-"

"No." Sasuke said immediately. "I won't allow it." He was already shaking his head. The Hokage stared at him, not unsympathetically.

"I know how you must feel." He said. "And in most other circumstances I would be inclined to agree. However this woman's presence will bring a great deal of income to this village, and so I have decided to suggest to you that you allow her to live with you. You may charge her as much as you like for the use of the facility-"

"I said no." Sasuke said, his eyes narrowed. "Why would I ever agree to that?" A big motivation for him in recent years was walking around his empty home, imagining how wonderful it would be to have his family there, smiling and laughing. Happy. Having a stranger in his home was unthinkable to him.

"I will not force you." The Hokage said. "You have every right to refuse. However this woman is a continent wide celebrity and wants to host an event in this village. If she does this it will be huge for the village economy?"

"Who is this woman?"

"Her name is Haruka Kanata." Sasuke stiffened. "She is a musician. Rather famous, I hear. And popular with young women."

"I've heard of her." Sasuke said, the wheels in his head turning. He wondered what Ino would think if he told her that Haruka Kanata was staying at his house. The idea of that was appealing enough to make him consider it.

"I thought you might have." The Hokage said dryly. "Considering your conversation with my secretary." Sasuke laughed.

"Well, this is different." He said. "Haruka Kanata is welcome to my home. Just give me a little bit of time to prepare, alright? Perhaps we can have some Ninja to help me clean it up a little bit. Naruto and Sakura haven't been busy… perhaps they could help?"

"Perhaps." The Hokage said, staring at him a little bit sadly. "Sasuke… the three of you have been through so much. I cannot begin to tell you how proud I am of you trying to guide them through this tough time. Thank you."

…

Sakura did not respond to his call, but Naruto did. He, Ino, Hinata, and Kiba stood in front of the Uchiha compound, staring up at it in awe.

"I keep it pretty well maintained." Sasuke said casually, leaning up against a face. "But since I'm having a celebrity over I thought it could use a bit of touching up."

"Well maintained?" Naruto blanched. "You have an entire district to yourself!" He was almost like his old self again.

"I come from a big family." Sasuke drawled. "There's a lot of stuff to cover. I honestly don't know where I'm going to put her, to be honest with you…"

"I can't believe that Haruka Kanata is coming to live with you." Ino said, not for the first time. "Aaaaah she has really particular tastes! She lives like a princess! She'll never be happy with this dump!" She looked downright agitated, far more so than Sasuke would have expected.

"Dump?" Sasuke repeated, a little offended. His was one of the nicest residences in the entire village. If this was a dump to Haruka Kanata she must be an unbearable snob. HE had never turned up his nose to sleeping out in the wilderness if necessary.

"She surrounds herself with some of the finest interior decorators in the world." Ino stressed. 'She maintains like five estates and constantly has worked on to keep up with the latest trends."

"Five?" Naruto blanched. "Who needs five homes?"

"People with too much money, that's who." Sasuke said. Naruto glared at him.

"Look who's talking!"

"I actually live in my estate." Sasuke explained. "Haruka Kanata does what? Own five homes just because she can? Come on."

"There's nothing wrong with that!" Ino insisted. "If she has the money why not?"

"You're not any different than her." Naruto insisted. "Your property could hold hundreds of people!"

"It's supposed to be for my entire family-" Sasuke began, his temper rising somewhat.

"Ummm…" Hinata stepped forward, clicking her fingers together nervously. "There's no need to fight about this…" She murmured. "It isn't productive…."

There was a very awkward pause. None of them wanted to reprimand Hinata.

"Fine." Naruto sniffed. "But you have no room to talk, Sasuke!"

He leapt off onto the roof and ran away, seemingly to begin cleaning on his own. Already dozens of shadow clones were running alongside him. Sasuke groaned, slapping his forehead exasperatedly.

"What's with him?"

"He's jealous." Ino told him. "Of everything you have." She sounded spiteful. "He's nothing but a little-"

She stopped mid sentence, as her eyes meant Hinata's. The normally shy girl was staring at her intently, her brow furrowed. Her eyes were unusually cold.

"Please." Hinata said, unusually firmly. "Don't speak of him that way."

Without a second thought she walked past Ino and leapt up after him, onto the rooftop. Ino stared after her, openmouthed. Despite the severity of the situation Sasuke almost laughed.

"What's gotten into HER?" Ino asked Kiba, once she had regained her composure. "Is she always like this?"

Kiba laughed. Out of all of them he seemed to be the most amused.

"She is." He said. "Word of advice? Don't talk badly about Naruto in front of her." He took off, in another direction. Ino turned to Sasuke, hand on her hip.

"Is she really in love with him?" She asked him. "I thought she might grow out of it, but-"

He was really surprised that she knew. "Yeah, I think so." He said. "She's liked him forever, I think."

"Why?"

Instead of waiting for a response, Ino pressed a finger against her forehead and bent her head. "It's probably a personality thing." She said. "An opposite attracts sort of thing. She's always had self esteem issues and really low confidence. Naruto is terrible at everything but always acts like everything's fine. She must think he completes her."

She looked at him. "Am I wrong?"

It was a psychological profile. He noted, somewhat impressed. Ino, in spite of not being as book smart as Sakura or having family connections like Hinata still had her very own distinct skill set. Namely observing the behavior and others and coming to conclusions based on those observations.

"It's a bit more complicated than that." He said. "I've spoken to her about it, actually."

"Really?"

To his surprise he and Ino ended up gossiping about Hinata over chores. This was not his intention: he had tried to keep Hinata's feelings to himself. But confiding in Ino gave him surprising new perspectives on the whole arrangement.

"Well what does Naruto think?" She asked. "Does he know?"

"I don't think so, no."

"Of course not." She sniffed. "He's an idiot."

"Hinata's right behind you."

She jumped, whirling around. There was nothing behind her. She whirled back glaring at a laughing Sasuke.

"That's not funny!" She snapped. "She took a solid year out of my life!"

"She can be scary when she wants to be." Sasuke said. "She just needs to… uh, show that more aggressive side of her to him more often. I think she cares about him a lot."

Ino's expression softened a little bit.

"Maybe you're right." She said. "Does Naruto really not know?"

"No."

"Then let's get them together." She said, her voice growing excited. "Tonight."

"…Tonight?"

"Yes tonight!" She snapped. "The sooner the better!" She smiled at him. "You wanted Naruto to get his mind off of things, right? This could be the thing to do it. He wasn't all that jealous of you when we first graduated. I don't think it really started until you met Tenten. Maybe some romance will do him good."

Sasuke had been trying the same old tactics to get Naruto to snap out of his reverie for what seemed like forever. A new tack might just be what he needed.

"This might be a plan." He admitted, grudgingly. "But I-"

"It's settled then!" She chirped, smiling at him mischievously. "Leave Hinata to me: I'll talk to her." She seemed downright ecstatic at the idea of playing a matchmaker.

As the sun set they came together one last time to overlook their handiwork and discuss further work that could be done the following week.

"I was thinking." Sasuke said, as casually and naturally as he could manage. "That we should all have a small get together when we finish up. A little dinner party, just the five of us. What do you think?"

"Oh that sounds wonderful!" Ino gushed, as she leaned into Hinata. "Doesn't it, Hinata?"

"Y-yes, it does." She said, surprised at Ino's close proximity. "I…. would enjoy that, I think."

"Food?" Kiba inquired, grinning. "I'm in."

"I'm a little busy-" Naruto said, faltering. Sasuke shook his head.

"No, you are coming." He said firmly. "I insist." He looked towards Hinata. "Hinata would be very upset if you didn't come."

Hinata let out a loud squeak and turned bright red. Ino stared at Naruto expectantly. He simply rolled his eyes.

"Oh, no one would miss me." He said, sounding a little upset. "Have fun-"

"Naruto!" Ino snapped, looking very angry. "He wouldn't have invited you if he didn't want you to come-"

"I'll see you guys tomorrow." Naruto said, before disappearing. Sasuke sighed, shaking his head.

"Well it wasn't a NO…" He said. "He's been so depressed lately…"

Ino huffed, crossing his arms. "Well he doesn't HAVE To show up…" She said.

"I want him to…" Hinata said quietly, her head bent. "It… it wouldn't be the same…"

"I'm sure he'll come." Sasuke said, trying to be the optimistic one in the situation. "Don't worry, I'll talk to him."

The group bid their goodbyes and went their separate ways. Sasuke found himself back in his house, perusing his mail.

 _Foolish Little Brother_

The envelope fell to the ground at his feet. He stared at it, horrified, as he bent over and picked it back up. With a shaking hand he carried it into the sitting room and ripped it open.

It was very short and to the point.

 _See you soon!_

The letter ended there.

Sasuke crumpled the letter in his hand, scowling, as he turned to the door. Whoever was sending these letters was coming to find him. He would have to keep an eye out for any unusual behavior. Perhaps tomorrow he would let the others in on the situation. A conspiracy, he thought wryly, may garner Naruto's interest.

His workload was beginning to pile up. Ever since the accident with Orochimaru he had done very little other than flirt and try and help the others. He crunched the letter in his hand as he clenched his hand into a fist. It was very possible he had now had a very real enemy.

…

The clean up proceeded as planned. Naruto, Sasuke was impressed to see, was a great asset.

"You could put entire businesses out of business." He commented. "Your shadow clones make labor trivial."

"I'm not going to stop being a ninja!" He had snapped at him. Sasuke was surprised, hurt, and a little angry, but let the conversation drop. Ino however, was growing increasingly impatient with his attitude.

"He was trying to give you a compliment!" She shouted at him. "Apologize!"

He turned away. "No!"

"An apology would be nice, Naruto." Sasuke told him, a bit more gently. "I want you to be a Ninja, I just-"

"Hmph." He leapt off again. Ino rolled her eyes at him as she turned exasperatedly towards Sasuke.

"Your house is next?"

His family home had been the most well kept out of the entire estate. He kept most of it pretty tidy and well kept, but they still went over everything together.

"Most of these rooms are empty." Ino murmured. "Maybe we can convert one into a guest room?"

She turned to one door and slid it open. "What's this-"

Sasuke looked up and quickly leapt forward. "No, that's-"

Ino blanched as she took a step back. "What the hell is that?" She demanded, as she whirled on him.

The door she had opened led to an absolute pigsty. Clothes and wrappers lay everywhere. Old dusty comics laid cracked open all over the room. Ramen bowls were placed on every surface, and many were on the floor. Sexy posters of anime girls lined the walls.

"This?" Sasuke said grimly, as he stepped forward. "Was my brother's room."

"Your brother…?"

She looked back at it, her nose wrinkled. "He lived like this?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said, his voice grim. "Not a lot of people know this, but he was… I suppose he still is- a huge nerd."

"Wasn't he a really accomplished ninja?"

"Yeah." Sasuke said. "But being that good at killing people- it messes you up inside." He shrugged. "I didn't really think about this when I was younger, but Itachi didn't really have a childhood. I think that may be- may be why he did what he did."

He turned away from her.

"Aren't we going to clean it?" She asked, a little quietly. "If Haruka Kanata sees this-"

"No." Sasuke said. "I wanted to leave it the way he left it. I don't want to forget what he's like. I don't want to…" He faltered, hesitating a little. "We'll just keep the door locked."

Ino nodded, a little quiet and apprehensive, as she followed him back downstairs. "I think we're done." He said conversationally. "Most everything else is in pristine condition. I have everything looked at bi-annually. You did really well, Ino. Thank you."

She nodded, still looking a little put off by what he had just told her.

….

Their little party went well. Everyone who had helped work on the house was invited. Unfortunately, what had been planned as a small get together turned into something else entirely. It was far too noisy and busy for Sasuke to even keep track of where Naruto and Hinata were or what they were doing.

Today was the big day. After having spent all of his free time preparing his estate, it was finally time to meet his new tenant. Sasuke, feeling that he needed to dress up just a little bit, took a little bit more time than usual getting ready. Ino would want an autograph, he was sure, and he intended to get one before the whole fiasco was over. It would be something, at least. And the more he thought about it perhaps doing the Hokage a favor would do him good in the long run.

So he again found himself at the Hokage Tower, in the same waiting room, talking to same secretary. This time she treated him much more warmly.

"She's already upstairs." She confided in him, her tone a whisper. "They're just discussing some details." Sasuke nodded.

"What's she like?"

The girl groaned. "I didn't even see her come in!" She complained. "Let alone speak to her!" She looked despondent.

It was not long before he was led upstairs to the Hokage's room. There, standing in front of the desk, was the girl in question.

In person she seemed even more radiant than she had in the photos. The bright white kimono, the pale made up face, the gentle adornments. Sasuke estimated that the clothes cost more than Naruto's entire annual income.

"Ahhhh." She said, not allowing the Hokage a chance to introduce them. "This is-"

She drifted over to him, almost like a ghost. She did not necessarily smile, at least not like an ordinary girl would. But Sasuke could tell at a glance that she was very happy to see him. Very happy indeed.

"You are-?"

She placed a hand over her mouth and giggled. "Do you truly not know me?" She asked. "I am Haruka Kanata. Thank you Sasuke, for taking me into your home. You do not know how much this means to me."

"I'm always happy to help a lady in need." Sasuke said formally, not sure what to make of her. "Ah, may we go?"

She smiled at him and held her arm out to her. Surprised, Sasuke took it.

"Lead the way… Little Brother."

Sasuke froze. He turned to look back at her, shocked. She smiled winningly at him. It was her. She was the one.

…

A/N

Wow! My life is so tumultuous right now that even sitting down to write is becoming impossible. To think it took me four months to sit down and write this at all is kind of embarrassing. I think this may be the longest gap in between updates I've had for this story yet! Hopefully things calm down for me soon and I can get back to putting out longer, more consistent updates.

Still bear with me and continue supporting me via reviews! I really appreciate and love them!


End file.
